


Бесчинники

by Alix_ElleD



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alix_ElleD/pseuds/Alix_ElleD
Summary: Россия, 1903 год. В уездный город М-ск приезжают двое: демонический красавец Максим Николаевич Крестовский и ловкий, изящный и подлый Антон Петрович Империн. Этих двоих связывает что-то страшное и гадкое, и что-то страшное, гадкое сеют они оба вокруг себя. Россия вступила в новый век, призрак коммунизма бродит по Европе, бастуют фабричные на мануфактурах, и пахнет в воздухе бесчинством и кровью, и веры нет, и спасенья нет. И любви тоже нет.Этот текст - пастиш на одно великое произведение русской классики, перед которым я слишком благоговею, чтобы писать по нему фанфики. Поэтому пусть будет не фанфик, а фантазия по мотивам. Все имена и персонажи, некоторые сюжетные повороты и отдельные прямые цитаты не являются случайным совпадением.





	Бесчинники

  
**I. Скандальные именины**  
  
Начиная мою хронику событий, приведших вскорости к ужасному происшествию, прогремевшему на всю нашу губернию, почитаю за необходимость оговорить сразу, что сам я в этих событиях не принимал никакого непосредственного участия. Говорю это, сознавая, сколь часто лицу, взявшему на себя смелость повествовать о значительных событиях, выпадает искушение где-нибудь допридумать и чего-нибудь приукрасить. А то и вовсе описать то, чему он не был свидетелем, но что, однако, по его разумению, должно было именно так происходить и никак по-другому. Ввиду особенностей моей профессии и склада характера (о чем подробнее скажу ниже), почитаю долгом своим бежать от подобного искушения. Я лишь наблюдал, однако наблюдал пристально, и, боюсь, порой не совсем непредвзято; посему рассказывать намерен о том лишь, что видел, и поделюсь некоторыми своими выводами. А сколь близки они к истине или сколь от нее далеки, про то уж судить не мне.  
Итак, начну я, пожалуй, с 23 ноября 1903 года – дня именин Ольги Павловны Сурдиновой. Происходили они ровно за полтора месяца до страшных событий, случившихся впоследствии, и, как теперь мне кажется, именно этот день положил начало той веренице странностей, что и привели в итоге к неизбежной развязке.  
Ольга Павловна была дочерью нашего фабриканта, Павла Аркадьевича Сурдинова, одного из наиболее уважаемых и, как говаривали, также и ловких людей в нашем городе. Он содержал, и весьма успешно, две ткацкие фабрики, нынче пристально приглядывался к третьей (что также важно для моего повествования и о чем речь впереди), был на короткой ноге с губернатором и имел обширные связи с объединением заводчиков в Москве. Вдов был более десяти лет, второй раз не женился; дочь свою третировал, как греческую богиню, всячески баловал и даже слегка побаивался. Сама Ольга Павловна считалась у нас замечательною красавицей, хотя, впрочем, красотою именно лица наделена не была: лицо у нее было длинное, вострое, все какое-то несколько угловатое, с замечательными, впрочем, большими глазами с взглядом, прямым до дерзости. Воспитана она была прекрасно, манер безупречных, но те, кто знали ее накоротке – а таких было немного даже и в высшем обществе нашего города – жаловались, что резка, горда и себялюбива, хотя никогда или почти никогда не выдаст крутого нрава при посторонних. Много уж лет как лишившись матери, Ольга Павловна была при отце хозяйкою дома и светские обязанности выполняла безукоризненно, хотя и никому не выказывала явного предпочтения – со всеми была ровна, любезна и холодна настолько, что к ней редко кто отваживался свататься. Впрочем, она всем отказывала, и (знаю это из доверенного источника) Павел Аркадьич уже года три как начал всерьез по этому поводу беспокоиться.  
Потому, быть может, и затеяли в тот раз именины столь пышные, хотя и без особого повода – двадцать пять лет девице, не очень-то есть чему и радоваться. Созвали, однако, всех, кого только дозволяли приличия: семь или восемь фабричных семейств, с которыми дружило семейство Сурдиновых, и еще семейства четыре, с кем не дружили, но водили дела; также с дюжину наших городских офицеров, разумеется, наиболее приличных; также и семейство губернатора, и высший чиновничий круг, и много кого еще, чуть ли не половину города. Дом Сурдиновых на Заречной улице был одним из наиболее обширных и богатых поместий М-ска, оттого разместить три сотни гостей оказалось незатруднительно. Таким образом, там оказался и я, через знакомого мне чиновника губернаторской канцелярии.  
Начало вечера прошло несколько суетливо, как часто бывает на вечерах у хозяев, не привыкших устраивать уж очень большие приемы. Что-то, конечно, не ладилось – кому-то недостало стульев, кто-то оказался посажен за обедом рядом со своим заклятым приятелем, уведшим у него лет десять назад любовницу – ну да все это частности, а в общем и целом собрание собралось живое и любопытное. Все много говорили, смеялись, а пуще всех – сама именинница, Ольга Павловна, и впрямь сегодня выглядящая записной красавицей в светло-зеленом кисейном платье и много, искренно улыбавшаяся. Она была в на редкость приподнятом настроении, и улыбка ее к ней шла удивительно, растопляя привычные льдинки в больших голубых глазах ее, глядевших на всех и ни на кого, а в то же время словно выглядывающих кого-то.  
Я знал, или догадывался, кого именно она так настырно выглядывает. Сказать правду, не она одна. Ещё давеча прошел у нас слух, что вот-вот вернется в город одно лицо, широко у нас известное, прелюбопытное и в определенном смысле весьма скандальное. Что лицо это уже в М-ске, говорили наверное; также и утверждали, что непременно сегодня явится, и более того, давно извещено, приглашено и нетерпеливо ожидаемо. Это была одна из главным интриг всего вечера (другой интригой было то, посватается ли сегодня к Ольге Павловне давний ее поклонник Станислав Маврикиевич Реликин, который сватался уж дважды и которому оба раза было отказано, впрочем, со всеми подобающими оговорками и сожалениями). Часам к одиннадцати вечера интрига начала иссякать – было уж поздно слишком, явиться теперь ожидаемому лицу было бы даже и неприлично. Ольга Павловна, бесспорно это понимая, с ходом вечера теряла свою приветливость, а оживленность ее вот-вот грозила перейти в раздражительность. Я за весь вечер не перемолвился с нею и словом (не считая приличествующего поздравления в самом начале праздника), однако же наблюдал за нею весь вечер и был уверен вполне, что так оно и есть. Она не замечала даже понурого Станислава Маврикиевича, который не отходил от нее весь вечер и, судя по его страдальческому виду, все хотел, но не решался в третий раз повторить свою предложение.  
Было уже четверть двенадцатого, когда во дворе застучали колеса. Ольга Павловна сидела у самого окна и резко повернула голову, услышав стук, но тотчас же отвернулась и обратилась к Станиславу Маврикиевичу с каким-то громким и почти что глупым даже вопросом. Станислав Маврикиевич, обомлев от неожиданности, тут же кинулся отвечать на глупый вопрос с упоением, чем, кажется, только сильней раздражил Ольгу Павловну. В волнении она вскочила, потом снова села и устремила строгий взгляд на дверной проем. С того места, где я сидел, мне хорошо видна была жилка, бьющаяся на ее обнаженной шее под жемчугом, и суровая, злая даже складочка меж тонких темных бровей.  
Но вот раздались шаги, и в гостиную вошли двое, один из которых и был то загадочное лицо, о котором упоминалось выше. При виде сего лица разговоры смолкли, все развернулись и замерли секунд на пять, а то и долее, так что в течение этих несколько секунд три сотни взглядов устремились на одного человека и, казалось, никакою силой не могли от него оторваться.  
Человека этого у нас знали – это был Максим Николаевич Крестовский. Был это молодой еще человек лет тридцати, замечательно красивой наружности, в некотором смысле выдающейся. У него были очень черные волосы, очень светлые глаза, кожа необыкновенно нежного цвета, а черты лица совершенно безукоризненные, до такой даже степени, что на первый взгляд в красоте этой мнилось что-то неестественное. Живая красота человеческая никогда не бывает без небольшого изъяна – то ли губы чересчур тонки, то ли брови густы, то ли ноc с горбинкой. В Максиме Николаевиче Крестовском не было изъяна никакого вовсе, до того, что лицо его походило на прекрасную маску. Но впрочем, нет, тут грешу против истины: взгляд его, прямой и удивительно ясный, даже добрый, никак не позволял назвать лицо его маской, а внешность – фальшивою. Был он росту почти высокого, широкоплеч, но изящен без вычурности. Двигался без суеты и без медлительности, говорил не громко и не тихо, держался и сдержанно, и приветливо – словом, именно таков, какого надо.  
В городе у нас его знали очень хорошо, хотя он уехал четыре года назад после одного возмутительного случая, о котором скажу ниже, и с той поры у нас не показывался. Теперь, однако же, его ждали вот уже несколько месяцев, ждали очень многие, но все по совершенно разным причинам. Ждал даже и я, о причинах тоже потом; определенно, ждала и Ольга Павловна. Формальным поводом для приезда Максима Николаевича послужила будущая продажа им своей ткацкой фабрики. На деле же, как шептались у нас, он, очень может быть, имеет в видах Ольгу Павловну, и потому-де Ольга Павловна всем отказывала, включая и несчастного Станислава Маврикиевича. Последний. стоит заметить, при виде входящего нового гостя стал бледен, как мел, и стремительно завел за спину руки, точно скрепляя себя.  
Максим Николаевич вошел в гостиную под обратившимися на него неотрывными взглядами, прошел неторопливо прямо к Ольге Павловне, которая поднялась и уронила шелковую шаль на диван, обнажив прекрасные белые плечи, чего, разумеется, сама не заметила.  
\- С именинами вас, Ольга Павловна, – сказал Максим Николаевич тоном очень серьезным и вежливым, но глядя на Ольгу Павловну так чрезвычайно ласково, что в гостях сразу усиленно зашептались.  
Сказав это, Максим Николаевич протянул имениннице букет. Странное дело, он с этим букетом вошел в гостиную – большой довольно букет желтых роз, которые должны были ярко выделиться на фоне его полностью черного сюртука, весьма простого и в то же время прекрасно пошитого, должно быть, в каком-нибудь петербуржском салоне. А все ж таки ни я, ни другие гости, ни, кажется, сама Ольга Павловна до сего мгновения вовсе не замечали этих цветов, кричаще желтых на фоне черного – до того ослепителен был сам Максим Николаевич. Теперь же, когда он протянул букет, Ольга Павловна приняла цветы, все так же неотрывно глядя в лицо новоприбывшего, жадно, требовательно, с нескрываемою радостию. Но когда он вручил ей букет, все разом вдруг переменилось. Она опустила взгляд на цветы, и улыбка застыла у ней на губах. Пробормотав приличествующие слова благодарности, Ольга Павловна села, словно у нее враз подкосились ноги; я заметил также, что она побледнела почти так же сильно, как топтавшийся за спинкой дивана несчастный Станислав Маврикиевич. Максим Николаевич, однако, словно вовсе ничего не заметил и не понял. Он глубоко поклонился Ольге Павловне, чрезвычайно почтительно приветствовал её родителя, Павла Аркадьевича. Все слушали его и глядели на него в каком-то оцепенении. И тут раздался новый голос, зычный, высокий и отрывистый:  
\- Павел Аркадьич, Павел Аркадьич, как же я рад! Ольга Павловна, целую ручку униженно, позвольте припасть. Виноват, что так опоздали, только я один кругом виноват, уж вы не сердитесь на Максима Николаевича, а только на меня одного!  
Я упомянул второе лицо, вошедшее вместе с Максимом Николаевичем. Впечатление, произведенное явлением Крестовского на нашу публику, было столь велико, что о втором припозднившемся госте совершенно забыли. Но он не из тех был, кто позволяет оттеснить себя в тень, и сам о себе умел напомнить замечательно. Это был человек тоже молодой, изящный, одетый безукоризненно, росту скорее малого, мелкий, прыткий и ловкий, с темно-русыми довольно хорошими волосами. В лице его, на первый взгляд весьма приятном, на второй и на третий взгляд читалось что-то неуловимо подлое – за что, однако же, наблюдателю тотчас становилось стыдно, ибо ничто в поступках и словах этого молодого человека не свидетельствовало низости. И однако во взгляде его близко посаженных глаз, тоже очень светлых, но совсем не таких ясных, как у Крестовского, неуловимо читалось что-то опасное, хищное.  
Этого человека я знал хорошо и не понаслышке: звался он Антон Петрович Империн, и два года назад развел в нашем городе большую деятельность, о чем также будет сказано ниже.  
Во время шествия Крестовского по гостиной и неловкой встречи его с Ольгой Павловной Антон Петрович стоял в дверях неподвижно; теперь же ринулся вперед и грубо разорвал всеобщее наваждение. Подскочил к ручке Ольги Павловны, облобызал, сыпля салонными изящностями, которым лишь самую малость не хватало до пошлостей, но все-таки не хватало; преувеличенно низко склонился перед Павлом Аркадьевичем (которого знал накоротке и в доме прежде был тепло принят), с удивительною фамильярностью похлопал по плечу опешившего Станислава Маврикиевича. И помчался колесом по гостиной, со всеми здороваясь, всем пожимая руки и целуя ручки, смеясь весело и сыпля словами, круглыми и блестящими, точно бисер. За какие-то две минуты он совершенно затмил Максима Николаевича, который все это время так и стоял молча у дивана рядом с Ольгой Павловной, заложив руки за спину и наблюдая за носящимся по гостиной Империным своим ясным спокойным взглядом и с чуть заметною, почти ничего не выражающею улыбкою. Я в ту минуту особенно ясно его рассмотрел и могу сказать, что именно в этот миг закрепилось мое первое невероятное о нем впечатление. Невозможно было сказать, о чем думает этот человек и каково его отношение к собранию, равно как и к Антону Петровичу, на которого смотрел он так ясно. Однако же я помню хорошо, что именно тогда мне подумалось, что все, что говорят у нас о Крестовском, об этом ужасном, а может быть даже и помешанном человеке – все одна ложь, навет и клевета, потому что уж очень ясный взгляд, и добрый, главное, что замечательно добрый.  
Гости вновь возобновили движение - не в малой мере веселыми и почти наглыми стараниями Антона Павловича. Опять задвигались и заговорили, заиграла музыка, кто-то предложил в карты, и тотчас толпа человек двадцать двинулась в игровую. Антон Петрович вертелся промеж всех, невольно притягивая взгляд, точно скачущий по паркету резиновый красный мячик – вроде и безделица, а не глядеть нельзя. Крестовский отошел от Ольги Павловны, скромно не желая перетягивать на себя ее внимание от прочих гостей; она осталась сидеть на диване, все так же держа на коленях и накрыв руками его букет с желтыми розами. Когда одна из ее подруг, барышень, сделала движение, чтоб взять у нее букет, как делала за вечер уже раз полтораста, Ольга Павловна вдруг сжала крепче и руки и губы, точно говоря: нет, не отберете, не дам! Взгляд ее при том был устремлен прямо на Максима Николаевича, и что-то в этом взгляде читалось странное, что-то неистовое и, к немалому моему изумлению, почти злобное. Максим Николаевич мягко улыбнулся и повернулся к какому-то офицеру, который подошел к нему поздороваться; как я упоминал уже, его прежде знали в нашем городе и знакомых тут у него было множество. Тут пространство гостиной заступили, Павел Аркадьич, радый чему-то чрезвычайно, крикнул:  
\- А теперь пора бы танцы, танцы!  
\- Танцы, это замечательно, люблю кадрили до безрассудства! – тотчас протрещал веселый и бойкий голос Антона Петровича.  
И тут-то и случилось то самое, от чего я постановил именно с этого вечера начать свой рассказ и от чего полагаю, что начало всему было положено именно тем вечером. При крике о танцах Ольга Павловна наконец встала, видимо, чтобы отдать распоряжения о музыкантах. Букет от Крестовского, однако же, она держала в руках по-прежнему. И с ним, букетом этим, пошла вперед, ни на кого не глядя, толкая гостей своими обнаженными плечами, с которых упала давно забытая шаль. Она прошла и мимо меня, и я отступил, посторонившись, в удивлении, как и все прочие, но еще и в затаенном страхе. который могу теперь списать на какое-то ужасающее предчувствие. Лицо Ольги Павловны было спокойно вполне, неподвижно даже, но взгляд голубых глаз ее стал так темен, что могло показаться, будто глаза у ней стали карие. Она подошла через толпу гостей к Максиму Николаевичу, разговаривающему со своим знакомым офицером. Максим Николаевич повернулся к ней, все с той же мягкой, доброй улыбкой и взглядом, ясным до полной прозрачности; я некстати подумал опять, что человек этот красоты неописуемой, и даже, пожалуй, в мужчине непозволительной и неприличной. Секунд двадцать Ольга Павловна стояла перед ним, как будто пораженная тою же самою мыслью. А потом вдруг разжала руки, и желтые розы, числом ровно двадцать пять, про числу ее лет, посыпались на пол к ногами Максима Николаевича.  
Крестовский невольно поглядел вниз, и все поглядели вниз – и в этот-то миг, когда он опустил голову, Ольга Павловна замахнулась своей тонкою ручкой в кружевной перчатке и ударила Максима Николаевича по лицу – не пощечиной ударила, а всем кулаком по скуле, как мужчины бьют.  
Триста человек разом ахнули, кто-то даже и вскрикнул. Крестовского качнуло назад, так, что волной взлетели прекрасно уложенные черные волосы. Потом он выпрямился, и все отчетливо увидели кровь на его верхней губе. Ольга Павловна стояла, подняв кулак, все еще держа руку в замахе, точно готовилась ударить и второй раз. Мягкое, доброе лицо Максима Николаевича побледнело. Прозрачность взгляда превратилась в стеклянную непроницаемость: в них мелькнуло черное, дикое бешенство, но еще до бешенства – и я готов поклясться в том на Евангелии – отразилось непомерное, нечеловеческое изумление. Можно было решительно поверить, что он не только не ждал пощечины, но и совершенно не имел представления, за что она и почему. Но это продлилось меньше секунды и, как я думал тогда, вовсе мне померещилось (теперь я так не считаю). За изумлением пришла ярость. Будь Ольга Павловна не женщиной, будь она мужчиною, Крестовский не стал бы даже требовать дуэли – убил бы на месте голыми руками (о чем заявляю также с совершенной уверенностью, а вовсе не для красного словца). И Ольга Павловна, без сомнения, знала об этом. Она не рисковала ровно ничем, нанося ему такое страшное оскорбление без видимой причины ввиду чуть не всего города; также не думала и о том, насколько саму себя этой пощечиной компрометирует. Но потом поняла, побледнела ужасно, опустила руку и тут же обе ладони вскинула к лицу, прижала к зардевшимся щекам. Засмеялась тихо и как-то раскатисто (в гостях зашептались: «Истерика! Воды, скорей воды!») Барышни-подружки подхватили было ее под руки, но она оттолкнула их и вышла сама, с гордо поднятой головой, ступая ногами в шитых жемчугом туфельках по рассыпанным желтым розам.  
К гостям она более в тот вечер не вышла; танцы, разумеется, отменили, и вскорости все разъехались. Павел Аркадьевич, как говорили потом близкие к дому люди, был поражен, безутешен и проболел целую неделю.  
  
  
**II. Несколько слов о наших социалистах**  
  
Прежде чем продолжать повествование, надобно сделать некоторое отступление и прояснить обстоятельства, без которых никак нельзя сложить полного понимания. Дело происходило, как я говорил выше, осенью 1903 года в уездном городе М-ске Тульской губернии. Время это было чрезвычайное: суетливое, неспокойное и встревоженно-быстрое. На новый 1900-ый год многие ждали конца света, юродивые на каждом углу возвещали Апокалипсис, и как-то особенно много развелось на улицах книгонош с Евангелием, которых, впрочем, не привечали очень, а порою даже и били. Год 1900-ый прошел и сгинул без Апокалипсиса, и некоторые вздохнули с облегчением, но многие отмечали – и небезосновательно, - что нечто все-таки произошло, что жизнь как бы ускорилась, полетела стремглав, и не было уже прежней чинности и умеренности, по которой ностальгировало старшее поколение. Я и сам по себе это ощущал: с вхождением в век двадцатый как-то очень все убыстрилось, в том числе и разного рода события. Тусклые угли, прежде тлевшие десятилетиями, теперь разгорались ярко в несколько дней, несколько часов; и никто не знал, где и когда упадет та искра, от которой в единый миг вознесется адское пламя, что породит если и не обещанный Апокалипсис, то, уж наверное, жестокую смуту.  
Говорю обо всем этом отнюдь не праздно, поскольку именно в нашем городе искры такие были давно рассыпаны и теперь тлели весьма угрожающе. Было у нас некое общество, или лучше сказать – кружок, поскольку входило в него всего до десяти человек, и то с весьма разными убеждениями и наклонностями. Появился этот кружок еще в девяностые годы, неоднократно распадался, часто собирался совершенно впустую и вполне ничего не делал. Однако года два назад все решительно переменилось, именно тогда, когда впервые в нашем городе объявился Антон Петрович Империн. Был он сыном здешнего чиновника средней руки, отправившего отпрыска на все деньги учиться за границу, в парижскую Сорбонну. Отпрыск сей, то есть сам Антон Петрович, был, по отзывам, человеком необычайной академической одаренности. Однако Сорбонны не кончил и бросил, потратив остатки родительского содержания на путешествие по Европе. Там он, с своей неуемной энергией и поразительным умением всюду пролезть и втереться, попал в бурные революционные течения; говаривали у нас, что был знаком лично с Фридрихом Энгельсом, хотя я подозреваю, что слух сей пустил сам же Антон Петрович для пущего впечатления. В то же время и там же, за границею, сошелся он и с Максимом Николаевичем Крестовским. Но об этом речь впереди.  
В нашем городе Антон Петрович объявился два года назад, под предлогом смерти родителя, быстро закончил мелкие отцовские дела, но не уехал после, а развел у нас чрезвычайную деятельность. Войдя у наш кружок (говорю "наш", ибо к тому времени я уже состоял его полноправным членом), он как-то резко и вдруг, со свойственной ему наглой стремительностью, оттеснил от дел старого нашего предводителя, старичка Семена Ивановича Румянцева, старого диссидента и декадента, главное жизненное достижение и респектабельного которого заключалась в том, что в юности он написал вольнодумную поэму анонимно и после этого лет пять состоял под надзором тайной полиции. Под крылом такого предводителя нам, молодым либералам, было и покойно, и надежно: мы собирались, зачитывали друг другу статьи якобы анонимные (на самом деле, вестимо, нашего же собственного сочинения), пили коньяк и рассуждали о демократическом будущем России, но дальше того дело никак не шло, да и не хотелось никому, чтобы пошло. Антон Петрович, ворвавшийся к нам со своим изяществом и назойливой энергичностью, разом все перевернул и переменил. Семена Ивановича с почетом отправили в отставку; он и сам, впрочем, был рад устраниться, видя, что молодежь готова перейти от слов к делу, и закономерно опасаясь за покой своих стариковских последних дней. Он с готовностью передал управление обществом Антону Петровичу, а тот немедленно заявил. что у него уж готов новый устав нашего общества и подробнейшая программа нашей деятельности на ближайшие два года. Это известие многих взволновало, потому что чтение анонимных статей за чаем и коньяком было хотя и развлекательно, однако слишком уж праздно, и многие (я в том числе) жаждали решительного действия.  
Устав, предоставленный нам Антоном Петровичем, оказался поразительно суров, только что не деспотичен, но при том практичен до крайности. Учреждалось множество должностей, как-то: редактор, бухгалтер, типограф, заведующий по типографии, три секретаря и многое прочее, так что достало каждому из участников и даже остались лишние. В то же время были представлены текст присяги в верности обществу и России, причем надлежало приносить присягу не на Евангелии, а на американской Декларации независимости (образец оного документа Антон Петрович лично привез из Европы, Бог знает где его раздобыв). Текст присяги был весьма экзальтированный и, по словам некоторых, отдавал даже каким-то масонством; но при том сама программа деятельности нашей была столь разумна и хорошо продумана, что устоять не было никаких сил. Отныне нам надлежало, по пунктам:  
а) вести просветительскую работу с пролетариатом, то есть с рабочими наших многочисленных городских фабрик и мануфактур,  
б) внедрять сомнения, сеять недовольство, расшатывать настроения во всяком представителе рабочего класса,  
в) писать, печатать и распространять прокламации,  
г) принять активное участие в работе пролетарского союза и забастовочного комитета,  
а также многое другое, за что каждому из нас была прямая и скорая дорога по этапу в Сибирь.  
Пришли мы от этого в восторг неописуемый и ринулись исполнять. Антон Петрович оказался блестящим организатором. Его стараниями в две недели заработала типография, и каждый понедельник, как по часам, пачки нераспечатанных прокламаций подбрасывались во все фабрики и в бараки рабочих, тоже и по трактирам, и по злачным заведениям всякого рода. Многие из нашего кружка стали захаживать в питейные заведения, угощать пролетариев и втягивать в долгие, мутные разговоры и сеять самые неблагонравные намерения. В короткий срок результатов ждать не стоило, но уже месяца через четыре подобной деятельности город забурлил пуще прежнего, а старички наши еще горше стали жаловаться на стремительный бег времени и тревожность теперешних дел. Антон Петрович, убедившись, что пропагандистская машина нашего общества отменно налажена и какое-то время проработает без него, внезапно скрылся, оставив коротенькое письмецо с небрежным объяснением, что отбывает по срочному вызову «туда, где нынче он нужнее», но вернется всенепременно. В то, что вернется, мы, по правде, не особенно верили. Однако же прошло два года, и он написал нам, что действительно снова едет, а больше того – привезет с собою учредителя нашего общества, того самого, кто два года назад написал для нас тот самый устав и дал денег на нашу типографию. Мы все были поражены, ибо до сей поры свято верили, что и устав, и капитал исходили к нам непосредственно от умственных и финансовых щедрот Антона Петровича.  
Но вот теперь он сам заявлял, что нет; что есть у нас какой-то тайный предводитель, настоящий наш глава – и не только наш, как следовало из туманного письма Антона Петровича, но и многих подобных объединений по всей России. Что и говорить, явления этого тайного предводителя мы ждали теперь с горячечным нетерпением.  
Тут надо еще отметить, что бурная деятельность наша по отъезде Антона Петровича катилась по смазанным рельсам еще месяцев пять, а потом несколько захирела. Нет, мы продолжали вести просветительные беседы в народе, печатали прокламации, и более даже того, умудрились завести собственную колонку в нашей местной газете, «Вестнике М-ска». Тут повлияла и моя скромная персона. Я в «Вестнике» уже лет семь как состоял штатным журналистом и редактором; было время, прочили меня и в главные редакторы. но по некоторым причинам не получилось. Главный же редактор, Денис Афанасьевич Рыгов, человек хоть и старой закатки, но с деловой хваткой истинно современной, считал, что даже в благопристойной губернской газете следует выделить «уголок либерала» - дескать, чтобы спускать общественный пар. Этим «уголком либерала» стала небольшая колонка на четвертой полосе, где еженедельно печатались якобы письма разгневанной общественности по всяким, впрочем, вполне невинным поводам – то по женскому вопросу, то по правам негров в Америке, словом, все чему-то такому, что до нашего города и, главное, наших фабрикантов не имело никакого отношения. Эти «письма общественности», разумеется, писали исключительно наши; большею частью даже только я сам. Истинный либерал и революционер идеи счел бы эти фальшивые письма от огорченных дев и негров писаниной бессмысленной и беспомощной, но я однако же верил, что делаю дело небесполезное, хотя и несколько беззубое.  
Однако же и зубы у нашего общества имелись, и выражались они в прокламациях, которые мы, уже неофициально, печатали в подпольной нашей типографии, где я выступал корректором и редактором, но уже никогда – автором. Автором был преимущественно Терентьев (о нем я, кажется, не упоминал ещё; личность в своем роде также замечательная; но о нем ниже), и еще Антон Петрович раз в полгода-год присылал нам целую пачку текстов, кои велел перепечатывать безо всяких правок. Мы так и делали, и, по правде, в редактуре эти листки действительно почти совсем не нуждались, настолько остро, точно и беспредельно ядовито излагали они всю боль и негодование нашего поколения на множественные социальные несправедливости. Главное, массою своей эти прокламации обличали фабрикантов, бесчеловечные условия жизни фабричных рабочих, непомерную жадность заводчиков, эксплуатацию женского и детского труда – словом, все то, чего так боялись наши интеллигенты и старички, включая и редактора моего Дениса Афанасьевича. Эти прокламации мы печатали и распространяли с восторгом. Но вот прошел год, и Антон Петрович перестал их нам присылать. Мы были уверены, что он является их автором, и, посовещавшись в кружке, решили, что он нынче излишне занят более важными делами. К сожалению, никто более в нашем обществе не обладал столь острым пером и ярким слогом; я мог попытаться, но, если честно, слегка побаивался, а потому дело с прокламациями как-то увяло само собою.  
Рассказываю об этом так подробно потому, что это имеет прямейшее отношение до моего рассказа и, более того, частично объясняет воспоследовавшие чудовищные события, которых мы никак не могли предугадать и которых совсем не желали.  
По приезде Антона Петровича кружок наш воспрянул духом и назначил новую встречу, на которую Империн пообещал привести самого предводителя. И никто – я хочу сказать, за малейшим исключением никто практически – не сомневался в том, что это за загадочное лицо. Многие, впрочем, заявляли, будто «не желают верить», однако же глаза их блистали при этом так, что видно было: желают верить и именно в это.  
Право слово, просто некому было оказаться этим таинственным лицом, помимо Максима Николаевича Крестовского.  
Про Максима Николаевича в нашем городе слава ходила самая дурная. Он был сыном заводчика Николая Крестовского, державшего ткацкую фабрикую, одну из крупнейших в городе; после смерти Николая Федоровича фабрику взяла в свои руки его жена, Надежда Тимофеевна. Сына отправила учиться в Петербург, а потом служить, сама же наняла управляющего и вела дела фабрики следующие двадцать лет весьма ловким образом. Однако потом случился конфуз – Надежда Тимофеевна, будучи женщиной решительной и в некотором смысле рисковой, вложила прибыль с фабрики в спекулятивное предприятие, на чем жестоко прогорела. Фабрику сохранить удалось, но она лишилась всех прибылей и оказалась на грани разорения; теперь не оставалось ничего, кроме как продать ее по сходной цене, с каковой целью и воротился Максим Николаевич, формально и по документам владевший фабрикой от отца. Было это четыре года назад. Максим Николаевич, однако, тогда фабрику не продал, а вместо этого выгнал управляющего, спустив его с лестницы и побив по спине щегольской своей черной тростью ввиду всего города. Я про то только лишь слышал, поскольку в те времена (еще до появления у нас Антона Петровича) входил в другие круги и с городской нашей фабрикантской аристократией, к коей относились Крестовские, связей не имел. Максим Николаевич взял нового управляющего, из немцев, и дело повел так круто, что спас фабрику от разорения и даже за пару месяцев вышел в прибыль. В то же время стал вхож и в дом Сурдиновых, где познакомился с Ольгой Павловной.  
История могла выйти совершенно понятная и заурядная, как вдруг Максим Николаевич стал, как это у нас назвали тогда, чудить. О нем и прежде ходили странные толки – говаривали, что в петербуржском университете на уроке анатомии он будто бы целиком и живьем съел вивисектированную лягушку, якобы на спор. Еще говорили, что в комнатах у него отродясь не бывало икон, а в красном углу стояли портреты Фурье, Ницше и Бакунина, с черною восковою свечкою под каждым, точно иконостас. Еще говорили, будто бы в Петербурге Максим Николаевич водился с самой зловонной компанией и развратными своими действиями не раз баламутил весь Петербург. Были и иные слухи, совсем уж дикие, такие, что не решусь даже их тут повторить, потому что они отдают бездоказательной клеветой и помоями.  
У нас этим слухам не очень верили – богатство Крестовского, его твердый нрав, помогший спасти отцовскую фабрику, и, пуще прочего, фантастическая его наружность расположили к нему нашу публику чрезвычайно. Но расположение это кончилось, когда Максим Николаевич взялся вдруг чудить. И причуды эти были отнюдь не невинного характера, как у других богатых молодых людей его положения. Если бы он, подобно Пьеру Безухову, привязывал бы медведей к квартальным, это бы, вероятно, лишь укрепило во всеобщих глазах его романтический образ милого шкодника. Но он делал вещи непонятные и какие-то необъяснимо гадкие. Так, к примеру, на одном весьма почтенном вечере, где присутствовали богатейшие лица города, долго, молча и очень внимательно слушал монолог одного из стареньких наших чиновничков. Чиновничек изъяснялся велеречиво, в старом стиле, и многократно восклицал: «О где вы, былые нравы нашего времени, о, где, о, где?!» Собрание кивало сочувственно, хотя кто-то из молодежи слегка и посмеивался, как оно часто бывает. Максим Николаевич же, слушая с предельной сосредоточенностью, внезапно после очередного восклицания чиновничка резко поднялся, взяв в руки шляпу и трость, и сказал своим прекрасным голосом, не громко и не тихо, но неимоверно отчетливо и строго: «Где, где. У царицы в п…е». После чего вышел вон, оставив общество фраппированным до крайности.  
Были и еще другие выходки такого рода. Самое при том поразительное, что Максим Николаевич никогда никого не оскорблял, держался предельно вежливо, манер и учтивости был, по всеобщему признанию, замечательных. Но временами в него словно вселялся какой-то бес. Притом в нем не мелькало ни тени глумливости, или циничности, или еще каких-то признаков нигилизма. Это было очень порядочный, очень благонравный юноша, время от времени учинявший безобразные скандалы. Последний такой скандал, устроенный им у нас в тот злосчастный приезд, возымел серьезнейшие последствия.  
Был еще один званый вечер; на такие вечера Максима Николаевича после всех его выходок звали уже с опаскою, но тогда дело было в доме самого губернатора, и не позвать было никак нельзя. Максим Николаевич прибыл с матушкой, Надеждой Тимофеевной; были и Павел Аркадьевич Сурдинов, и другие видные наши лица. Вечер шел спокойно, хотя, как многие присутствующие потом замечали, Крестовский с самого его начала был как-то особенно неразговорчив (он всегда больше молчал, но в тот раз особенно) и даже мрачен, со знакомыми не сказал и двух слов и даже ни с кем почти не раскланялся. Мать то и дело тревожно на него взглядывала, раз даже встала пощупать лоб, и кто-то будто бы слыхал, что сказала: «Maximilian, вы больны, едемте домой». Maximilian на это ничего не сказал и только поцеловал у матери руку, все с тем же сосредоточенно мрачным видом.  
Был на том вечере также некто генерал Усельский, известный пустозвон и добряк, знаменитый преимущественно своею лысиной, которую он начищал до блеску каждое утро при помощи атласной косынки и двух лакеев. Ибо в самом деле, не могла существовать сама по себе, нерукотворным образом, столь великолепная лысина. В зале было светло и ярко, мерцанье свечей отражалось в полированной макушке генерала. Генерал расхаживал взад-вперед, любуясь своим отражением в зеркале, присаживался и снова вскакивал и ходил. И вот в какой-то момент, когда он присел неподалеку от стоящего неподвижно Крестовского, Максим Николаевич сделал шаг вперед, по-прежнему чинно держа руки за спиной, наклонился и смачно, громко плюнул на лысину генерала Усельского, прямо в самую сверкающую макушку.  
Поднялся крик. Надежде Тимофеевне стало дурно. Кто-то требовал даже позвать полицию, но в итоге улеглось, и Крестовские уехали в себе, а наутро Максим Николаевич слег с тяжелейшей мозговою горячкой. Тут всё и объяснилось, и эта дикая выходка, и все предыдущие: молодой человек был очевидно болен, что мать его скрывала ото всех из деликатности. И действительно, неделю спустя, поправившись, Максим Николаевич лично явился в дом генерала Усельского и принес ему глубочайшие извинения. Сам я там не был, но говорили, будто лицо его в этот миг было искажено гримасой мучительного стыда и страдания. Добряк генерал, хоть и стесняясь очень, охотно простил; но, к несчастью, у генерала был сын, вспыльчивый и своенравный юноша. Выслушав нижайшие извинения Максима Николаевича, он выбежал на середину комнаты, тонко закричал и бросил Максиму Николаевичу перчатку. Чем осрамил себя, разумеется, ибо кидать вызов человеку, только что принесшему извинения – не только преступно, но и попросту дурной тон. Крестовский, однако же, вызов принял. И следующим утром, сойдясь с десяти шагов, убил молодого Усельского наповал выстрелом в сердце.  
Такое уж нельзя было бы списать и на болезнь. Крестовского арестовали, препроводили в Петербург, судили офицерским судом и разжаловали в солдаты, впрочем, без отчуждения имущества. Он исчез, и слухов о нем долго не было никаких. Надежда Тимофеевна занемогла, и дела на фабрике снова пошли вниз. Про всю эту историю долго говорили в нашем городе, со временем стали забывать. А тут явился еще Антон Петрович, заваривший кутерьму, и о Крестовском надолго позабыли вовсе….  
Да только вдруг стало известно, что он опять произведен в офицеры и блистает в Петербурге, будучи принят и обласкан самим великим князем Сергеем Александровичем, родным дядей государя. Все были поражены. Потом Крестовский уехал за границу (где и сошелся позднее с Антоном Петровичем); потом будто ещё были какие-то письма то ли от него, то ли о нём; верно, что скорее о нём и от особ столь высокопоставленных, что наш губернатор негласным повелением постановил забыть всё прошлое и, когда Максим Николаевич вернется, всем его принять и обласкать так, будто бы ничего и не было. Генерал Усельский к тому времени скончался, другие обиженные сумели унять гордыню – ведь если же велели «откуда следует», значит, дело нешуточное. Стали тоже шептаться, будто бы Крестовский имеет отношение к тайной полиции; но то уж были совсем одни слухи, ничем до сих пор не подкрепленные.  
Всем этим вполне объясняется то нетерпение, в котором ожидали явления у нас Максима Николаевича, равно как и опаску и фурор, произведенный его появлением. О пощечине от Ольги Павловны говорили тоже; разом всколыхнулось всё старое, всё ему разом припомнили – и сквернословие, и плевок на лысину, и убитого на дуэли молодого Усельского. Но разговоры эти все равно оставались под спудом, несмело, вполголоса.  
Дня через два после именин Ольги Павловны я сидел у себя, когда ко мне пришел неожиданно Станислав Маврикиевич. Мы с ним были приятели, хотя и не слишком близкие. Он сказал: «Дайте чаю», сел и сидел некоторое время молча, теребя фуражку. Потом сказал:  
\- Андрей Лаврентьевич, простите, что поздно, но я три дня ходил думал и теперь сил уже нет терпеть: вы будете моим секундантом?  
\- Вашим секундантом! – поразился я – и его ко мне доверием, и самим тем фактом. что кроткий и несчастный Станислав Маврикиевич желает вдруг драться. – Да разве же вы стреляетесь?  
\- Непременно. То есть очень надеюсь.  
\- С кем же?  
\- С Крестовским Максимом Николаевичем, – ответил он, чеканя каждую букву этого имени так, как чеканить может только человек, всею душой ненавидящий.  
\- Как? Да ведь он только что приехал. Разве он вас оскорбил? – спросил я, и у меня мелькнула догадка, что беспутный наш красавец, едва воротясь, опять впал в мозговую горячку и взялся за старое.  
\- Н-нет… меня нет, - как-то не очень уверенно ответил Станислав Маврикиевич. глянув на меня исподлобья. – Но ведь у Ольги Павловны… он… Ольгу Павловну…  
И сконфуженно замолчал. Я ждал продолжения, а не дождавшись, сказал в недоумении:  
\- Помилуйте, вы о той пощечине, которой его подарила Ольга Павловна давеча у себя?  
\- Именно, именно о той пощечине, - сказал Станислав Маврикиевич с каким-то остервенением. – Она, она его собственной ручкой отхлестала, она женщина, стало быть. ответа за себя держать не может, стало быть, я...  
\- Что – вы? Разве же вы получили наконец ответ? Я могу вас поздравить?  
\- Что? – как-то даже почти испугался Станислав Маврикиевич. – Нет, нет! Что вы. Нет ответа, то есть ответ все тот же, и будет все тот же, вовеки один. Так она мне сама сказала давеча.  
\- Но позвольте, тогда вам решительно невозможно драться с Максимом Николаевичем.  
\- Как невозможно? – спросил Станислав Маврикиевич и вдруг побледнел. Приподнялся с места, но я твердо стоял на своем.  
\- Решительно невозможно. Вы Ольге Павловне не муж и не жених, стало быть, вступаться за ее честь или мстить ее обидчику не имеете никакого права и повода. Иначе еще сильнее ее компрометируете.  
\- Но… как же… это ведь решительно… - пролепетал Станислав Маврикиевич и разом весь потерялся, поник и повесил голову. Мне даже показалось, что я вижу слезы, блеснувшие в несчастных глазах его. Я утешающе сжал его плечо, поставил перед ним чашку чаю. Он выпил и слегка успокоился.  
\- Но ведь... но ведь как же это так оставлять... Как же теперь?  
\- Да, оставлять нехорошо. Люди будут говорить. Тут явно что-то очень давнее и очень уж… простите меня... интимное.  
Я колебался, говоря последнее слово, и все же вполне выразил суть именно им. Станислав Маврикиевич вновь поглядел на меня дрожащим взглядом, полным безвыходного страдания.  
\- Тогда я сам его оскорблю, - вскочил он. – Сам подойду и дам пощечину! И тогда уж вызов непременно!  
\- Да он пристрелит вас, как собаку, право же! Да и кто же так делает! – схватился я снова за плечо Станислава Маврикиевича. Он посмотрел на меня дикими глазами, и я добавил: - Вы разве не слыхали о его дуэли с молодым Усельским?  
\- Нет.  
\- Ах да, вы ведь к нам в город уже после приехали…  
Я рассказал ему историю с лысиной генерала и последующей дуэлью. Станислав Маврикиевич выслушал, глядя на меня все так же дико. Потом сел, заломил фуражку в раскрасневшихся руках. Руки у него были какие-то совершенно мужицкие.  
\- Для чего она так его любит? – спросил он жалобно.  
И что тут было ответить? Казалось бы, неглупый же человек. Довольно было одного взгляда на Максима Николаевича, чтобы понять, для чего его могла полюбить женщина.  
\- Если любила бы, не оскорбила бы при всех, - попытался утешить я приятеля, на что тот улыбнулся с нежданной циничностью  
\- Ну и глупы же вы, Г-в. Именно потому, что так любит, именно потому при всех и оскорбила. О, что бы я ни дал, чтоб получить от нее хоть раз такую же пощечину, и при всех! – всхлипнул он в полнейшем отчаянии и, вскочив, выбежал вон, не допив чаю и не попрощавшись.  
Я не обиделся на него и простил сразу, что он в сердцах обозвал меня; мне его было жаль.  
  
  
**III. Явление предводителя**  
  
Следующее заседание нашего общества назначено было на пятницу, дней через шесть после памятного вечера у Сурдиновых. За эти дни мы собрались один раз в присутствии Антона Петровича, который забежал, впрочем, всего минут на пять, каждого облобызал и заверил, что уже вот-вот явит нам нашего предводителя, как и было обещано. После его торопливого ухода все так взволновались, что даже почти ничего в тот вечер и не обсуждали, хотя Терентьев – один из самых видных членов нашего общества, – все ерзал на стуле, мял в руках какую-то тетрадь и взглядывал на всех волком, явственно желая говорить речь и в то же время видя, что никому до него нет дела. Впрочем, он, как я уверен, был только рад выступить со своею речью в следующий раз, когда будет уже не только Антон Петрович, но и загадочный наш предводитель.  
Итак, в пятницу в десять вечера собрались, как обычно, дома у Косталевых. Мадам Косталева поставила самовар, Роднин уселся за фортепиано и разухабисто грянул какой-то немецкий марш, что несколько усложняло разговор, однако и уменьшало риск, что подслушают. Терентьев сидел в углу на краешке стула, набычившись, судорожно сминая свою тетрадь. Да и сам я, признаюсь, сильно нервничал, и тоже мял в руках листки – статью для колонки «Вестника М-ска», которую я написал, вдохновившись ожиданием встречи с предводителем, но в которой был не вполне уверен. Говорили мало и больше о пустяках, и ужасно волновались все. Наконец, в без четверти девять, почти даже не опоздав, ворвался Антон Петрович.  
\- Приветствую вас, дорогие друзья мои! Ну вот она, вот, долгожданнейшая минута, дожили, дожили! – пропел он, точно поп на аналое, возвещающий благую весть, и как-то всем телом шарахнулся в сторону, уступая кому-то путь. Мы так и впились взглядами в двери и в человека, который вошел следом за Антоном Петровичем – очень спокойно, тою самою не спешною и не медлительною походкою, как давеча входил в дом к Сурдиновым.  
Я угадал, да и все угадали: это был именно Максим Николаевич Крестовский. И при том, что все мы именно этого и ожидали, оторопели нешуточно. Максим Николаевич серьезно всем поклонился, приподняв свою мягкую фетровую шляпу и слегка протянув в нашу сторону руку плавным движением. После чего сел в ближнем к двери углу, не снимая пальто и поставив трость между колен, словно зашел всего на минуту и любой миг готовился выйти. Антон Петрович бросил на него взгляд, показавшийся мне чрезвычайно странным, но тут же заулыбался, засуетился и, юркнув за стол, стремительно огласил начало собрания. Слова из него так и сыпались, круглые, гладкие, успокоительные. Всех удивило, что он, сделав такое событие из явления к нам нашего тайного предводителя, никому, однако, этого предводителя не представил, словно тот прибыл сюда инкогнито, что, разумеется, было вовсе не так. Эта странная ситуация породила в нас замешательство, мадам Косталева даже растерялась и забыла про самовар. Однако бойкая трескотня Антона Петровича нас точно загипнотизировала. Он что-то вещал о высоких целях нашего общества, о том, что час пробил, что время пришло, но все это были круглые, гладкие фразы безо всякой конкретики и даже почти без смысла. Я невольно поглядывал на Максима Николаевича, все так же сидящего в углу и крепко сжимающего двумя руками набалдашник трости, с поразительно серьезным, сосредоточенным лицом и при том всё с тем же удивительно ясным и прозрачным взглядом. Впрочем, сегодня я уже не увидел той чрезвычайно поразившей меня доброты, которую заметил в нем на вечере у Ольги Павловны. Теперь он всё больше хмурился, словно досадуя, но слушал восторженный лепет Империна очень внимательно. То есть это казалось так, что очень внимательно; тогда ведь мы ничего толком не знали о нем и странной его манере себя держать.  
Не менее внимательно, чем я, изучал Крестовского и Терентьев. Я почти позабыл о нем, тогда как сидел он в другом углу прямо напротив Максима Николаевича и просто-таки пожирал его глазами, теребя свою тетрадь двумя руками с каким-то остервенением. Вдруг он вскочил, перебив на полуслове бессмысленный, хотя и страстный монолог Антона Петровича.  
\- Я желаю читать, - отчеканил он, обращаясь словно бы к одному Крестовскому.  
Тот взглянул на Терентьева с небольшим удивлением, приподняв свои безупречно ровные брови, но не кивнул и никак вообще не выдал своего отношения к нему (хотя я знал и все знали, что с Терентьевым Крестовский знаком давно и лично, в отличие от всех нас). Однако же ни поощрения, ни неприятия на возглас Терентьева Максим Николаевич не выразил. Спокойное лицо его, казалось, говорило: «Ну читайте, ежели так желаете; а можете и не читать, один черт».  
Терентьев, однако, уже выскочил из своего угла и, тряхнув тетрадью, повел речь. Речь эта была столь путаная и яростная, что я не берусь её ни воспроизвести, ни даже пересказать. Было там что-то о традиции фабричных забастовок, а главное, о той большой проблеме, что рабочие, боясь потерять места, сами отказываются бастовать, и от станка их приходится утаскивать чуть ли не волоком. Отчего это такая большая беда для всех и главное для дела революции, Терентьев толком объяснить не мог, хотя и очень старался.  
\- Да здесь, вот, все написано, я для того и писал, что сказать не умею! – брякнул он наконец с досадой и швырнул тетрадь свою на стол перед Антоном Петровичем, глядя по-прежнему на Крестовского с жадностью, но теперь даже и с каким-то вызовом.  
Максим Николаевич ответил на это очень спокойным взглядом. Коснулся пальцами тульи своей мягкой шляпы (перчаток он, как я заметил, не снимал даже за чаем), и вдруг поднялся.  
\- Вы как будто бы желаете знать мое мнение, - сказал он очень спокойно, и то были первые слова, произнесенные им на собрании. Все разом зашевелились.  
\- Очень желаем! – крикнул один гимназист, и Роднин из-за фортепьяно (давно переставший барабанить) крикнул тоже, что желаем очень. Поддержали и остальные. Мадам Косталева глядела на «тайного предводителя», драматично стиснув пухлые руки на груди, взором моля его не срывать вечера, где она так старалась быть хорошей хозяйкою.  
Максим Николаевич поглядел на Терентьева, только на одного Терентьева. Потом на его мятую тетрадь, брошенную на стол. Пожал плечами.  
\- По-моему, это вздор, - сказал он холодно и как-то скупо, цедя слова.  
Терентьев так и качнулся на месте, схватился даже за спинку стула. Многие вскочили в волнении. Антон Петрович вдруг стал страшно бледен, хотя и остался сидеть, полуобернувшись через плечо и глядя на Крестовского тем странным взглядом, каким уже одаривал его, едва они только вошли в собрание.  
\- Как, как вздор! – закричали со всех сторон. – Но ведь по вашему же уставу! Идти в пролетариат, сеять сомнения, расшатывать, просвещать!  
\- По моему уставу? – ужасно удивился Максим Николаевич. – Это какому еще уставу?  
\- Как?! Но ваш же устав, два года назад! Мы все клялись на Декларации независимости, что почтим и жизни не пожалеем за правое дело…  
\- А-а… этот устав, - нахмурился Максим Николаевич. – Да, что-то такое было.  
\- Что-то такое было! – злобно крикнул Терентьев. Он так смотрел на Максима Николаевича, что я вдруг испугался, как бы он не выкинул чего-нибудь – к примеру, не накинулся на него с кулаками, как давеча Ольга Павловна. Да только что дозволено Ольге Павловне, то не простилось бы Ивану Терентьеву.  
Спас положение Косталев, спросив важно и значительно, почти с упреком:  
\- Послушайте, господин Крестовский, все это уже начинает отдавать каким-то даже и шутовством. Нам обещали явить нынче тайного предводителя нашего общества, нашего идейного вдохновителя и главу, коий укажет со всей определенностью дальнейший путь нашей деятельности. Желаем знать, вы ли предводитель этот или тут все какой-то один обман?  
\- Никакого обмана! – взвился Антон Петрович. Он как-то растрепался и покраснел вдруг от шеи до лба. – Да как вы только смеете говорить, будто обман! Вы разве не видите, КТО ПЕРЕД ВАМИ!  
Он так пронзительно и зло это крикнул, что Косталев осекся, и все осеклись и разом замолчали. Вопрос повис в воздухе. Кто перед нами? А правда же, кто – подумалось мне, пока я глядел на Максима Николаевича, стоящего у дверей в пальто, с приподнятою тростью, с нахмуренными бровями, досадливо озирающего всё наше взбаламученное собрание.  
\- Вы устав писали или не вы? – крикнул Терентьев.  
\- Ну положим, я, что вы пристали? – раздражительно отозвался Крестовский.  
\- А прокламации, прокламации тоже вы? Гениальные эти в своей дерзновенности воззвания из-за границы...  
\- Прокламации не я.  
\- Не вы! – вскричали разом несколько человек, и Крестовский ответил еще раз спокойным голосом:  
\- Решительно думаю, что не я. А впрочем, может, одну или две и впрямь написал, не припомню теперь наверное.  
\- Да он над нами решительно потешается, - прошептал кто-то со мною рядом. Мы все глядели на Крестовского в каком-то отупленном возмущении, с надеждою, гневом и нам самим непонятным ужасом. А он стоял, точно каменный колосс, точно ожившая статуя Командора, не сняв перчаток, и глядел на нас ясными своими прозрачными глазами, ничего не обещающими никому.  
\- Да что вам за дело, что я там написал или не написал, - вымолвил он наконец. – Или что там Терентьев вам написал – всё один вздор. Болтовня одна, а болтовня всегда вздор.  
\- Что же не вздор? – бешено закричал Терентьев.  
\- Дело не вздор, - слегка усмехнулся Максим Николаевич.  
\- Да, какое, какое дело?! Да дайте же вы нам наконец дело!  
Он усмехнулся опять и вдруг вышел прочь, ни с кем не сказав ни слова более.  
Антон Петрович, все это время глядящий на Крестовского со своего стула снизу в неприкрытом страхе, мигом вскочил. Кинул нам всем какую-то поразительную улыбку – гадкую, презрительную и заискивающую одновременно. Пробормотал: «Тут недоразумение, господа, попрошу обождать» и пулей вылетел вон, за Крестовским следом. Слышны были в коридоре размеренные шаги одного и торопливая семенящая беготня другого.  
Я сам не знаю, отчего тогда поднялся с места и вышел за ними. Никто более не пошел. У меня в руках так и были мои листки, но я бросил их и, тоже не знаю зачем, сгреб со стола тетрадь Терентьева. Что-то мне подсказывало, что Терентьев о ней уже сам забыл, а бросать такую тетрадь было никак нельзя, потому что она и Терентьева, и всех нас могла довести до каторги. В то же время я чувствовал, что Максим Николаевич либо лукавит, либо сам заблуждается, потому что тема, поднятая Терентьевым, и впрямь была больше, чем только вздор. Это была истинная правда: очень часто забастовки в нашем городе не удавались по вине самих рабочих. Организаторы стачек гнали их от станков, не пускали в работные залы – а те выходили на улицу, обходили фабрику кругом и возвращались назад. Какая ж тут стачка, когда из ста рабочих восемьдесят из страху останутся у станка? Тут надобно было что-то решать, что-то делать определенное, и я чуял, что это важно. Потому я взял тетрадь и побежал следом за Империным и Крестовским.  
Они уже успели спуститься по лестнице и громко спорили. Точней, спорил один только Антон Петрович: его голос, высокий и пронзительный, гулко разносился по коридору. Я слышал, как он несколько раз повторил: «Что вы со мной делаете, что вы со мной делаете?!» А потом увидел их на лестнице, и увидел, что Антон Петрович буквально висит на Максиме Николаевиче, схватив его за обе руки и навалившись на него всем своим телом так, что вжимает в стену у лестницы. Крестовский попытался было его сбросить, с усилием от него отворачиваясь, но Империн виснул на нем, всё хватал за отвороты пальто и за руки и лопотал что-то, точно помешанный. Крестовский тем временем упорно шел вниз, так что почти протащил за собой уцепившегося Антона Петровича вниз по лестнице ступенек на пять.  
\- Да пустите меня наконец! Чего вам от меня надо?! – закричал вдруг Максим Николаевич голосом таким громким и яростным, что я вздрогнул и остановился, пораженный неистовою и злобною силою, которой до сей поры в нем вовсе не примечал. Антон Петрович продолжал лопотать, а потом вдруг обхватил Максима Николаевича за шею и потянул к себе, приближая его лицо. Крестовский громко выругался и ударил его в грудь, оторвав наконец от себя и приложив спиной о перила лестницы. Так, еле-еле вырвавшись, кинулся вниз, к дверям, но Антон Петрович и тут его не отпустил, уцепившись рукою за полу его пальто и потянув на себя еще раз. Максим Николаевич ударил его тростью, не сильно, но прямо в лицо, сверху вниз, вырвался и выбежал на улицу.  
Я стоял, оцепенев и вне себя от негодования и стыда за то, что стал невольным свидетелем такой безобразной сцены. Что она означала, я и помыслить не мог – Антон Петрович вел себя, как безумный, и я, пожалуй, вполне мог понять бешенство Максима Николаевича. С другой стороны, поведение последнего было для меня загадкой. Если не желал он представляться нам тайным предводителем общества, то зачем вообще пришел, зачем позволил Империну представить его в таком загадочно-романтическом образе? Он ли, в конце концов, писал наш устав, он ли присылал нам все те потрясающие прокламации? Да и если даже он, отчего теперь-то переменился, отчего слушал нас, и особенно Терентьева, с таким вниманием и с проглядывающим сквозь внимание отвращением?  
Думая над этими вопросами, я неосмотрительно задержался на лестничной площадке. Антон Петрович, постанывая и придерживаясь за стенку, поднялся на ноги. Вид у него был измятый до крайности, галстук развязался, нитки сюртука треснули на плече, из носу струилась кровь. Он обернулся наверх и встретил мой взгляд. И по тому, какая дикая ненависть полыхнула в его светлых стеклянных глаза, я понял, что нажил себе в нем сейчас страшнейшего врага и что он никогда мне не простит того, что я стал свидетелем его сцены с Максимом Николаевичем.  
\- Что вы встали? Подслушивали? А?! – прошипел он.  
Я примирительно поднял руки, заодно показывая ему тетрадь Терентьева.  
\- Вот… желал отдать вам… полагаю, в надежные руки надо… - пробормотал я, весьма неуклюже и не к месту.  
\- Выбросьте к черту!  
\- Как выбросить? Там же…  
\- К черту, все к черту! Или отдайте назад Терентьеву! Вздор, все вздор! – крикнул он и вылетел из дому прочь – не иначе как догонять убежавшего от него Максима Николаевича.  
Я вернулся в комнату, где проходило собрание, застав всех в недоумении и крайней тревоге. Поискал взглядом Терентьева, но тот вдруг куда-то исчез – как сказала мадам Ковалева, выбежал через черный ход почти сразу за Империным и Крестовским, точно не желая более с ними сталкиваться.  
  
  
**IV. Прогулка к Фонтанной. Фабричные.**  
  
Ночь я провел за тетрадью Терентьева, и до того она меня увлекла, что я совершенно забылся и получил серьезнейший нагоняй от своей квартирной хозяйки за трату электричества, так что пришлось дать ей три рубля, чтобы унялась. Но, право слово, тетрадь Терентьева стоила и три рубля, и даже гораздо больше. Была это самая обычная клетчатая тетрадь в толстой клеенчатой обложке, исписанная мелким и едва разборчивым почерком, который я, впрочем, по редакторскому моему опыту, разбирал без большого труда. Что особенно я отметил – это то, что первые страницы тетради уже поблекли и выцвели, а чернила сильно разнились от страницы к странице, равно как разнился и почерк: видно было, что порою писали в полном сознании и твердой рукой, а порой – яростно и в неистовстве. Сама же тетрадь была полностью посвящена больному вопросу фабричных забастовок, но выходила далеко за рамки одной темы о саботаже стачек самими рабочими. В сущности своей, это была детально проработанная, весьма практическая программа пропагандистской работы и организации стачек, предлагавшая конкретные средства ангажирования рабочих, а также описывающая целую систему внедрения в их среду людей думающих, понуждающих и способных влиять. Вкратце, суть была в том, что два-три десятка интеллигентов, взявшись по программе Терентьева, могли в какие-то пару недель убедить пролетариев в чем угодно и подбить их на всё, что угодно.  
Пахло это всё не то чтобы даже каторгой, а даже пожалуй и расстрелом или вечным заключением в Петропавловской крепости. Посему читал я с восторгом и ужасом. Сильней всего меня, однако, занимало, почему Терентьев на наших собраниях ни разу прежде не упоминал об этой тетради – ведь трудился над нею, похоже, долгое время. Вообще тут следует сказать несколько слов и об Иване Терентьеве. Он тоже был человек молодой, примерно ровесник Империна и Крестовского, но, в отличие от тех двух, природных аристократов, человек грубый и даже по происхождению мужик. Род его шел из бывших крепостных, сам он, однако, был довольно образован и учился в Петербурге. Там, в Петербурге, он и встретил Максима Николаевича, еще раньше всех нас. Когда Максим Николаевич приехал к нам четыре года назад и учинил череду скандалов, Терентьев был из тех немногих, кто отстаивал его с пеною у рта и кричал, что всё ложь и навет, и даже после истории с генеральской лысиной кричал, что ложь и навет. Когда Крестовского арестовали за дуэль и увезли на суд в Петербурге, Терентьев уехал за ним и носил ему передачи на гауптвахту. После же, когда Максим Николаевич был реабилитирован и выехал за границу, Терентьев побежал за ним за границу тоже, как собачонка. Всего поразительней было то, что за время, проведённое в Петербурге, Терентьев успел жениться, и убежал вслед за Крестовским от своей беременной жены (а некоторые шли еще дальше и смели утверждать, будто беременна она была от Максима Николаевича). История вышла чрезвычайно мутная, а Терентьев был не из болтливых; он вообще как-то мало вписывался в наш кружок, никого в нем не любил и его все не любили тоже. Он, однако, приехал из-за границы раньше Максима Николаевича, почти тотчас же за Антоном Павловичем, вступил в сообщество и истово служил нашему делу. О Крестовском, если заходил разговор, упоминал всегда с какой-то мрачной восторженностью, называл его гением, но поскольку сам красноречием не блистал и вообще изъяснялся путано, никто не мог толком понять, отчего Максим Николаевич произвел в нем такое впечатление. Однако же теперь, читая тетрадь Крестовского, я вдруг подумал, что, вполне вероятно, тетрадь эта определенным образом являла собой панегирик Максиму Николаевичу. Она была, быть может, именно плодом их давнишних бесед, и, в любом случае, носила сильный отпечаток влияния Крестовского на Терентьева и его взгляды. И быть может, именно потому-то Терентьев никому про эту тетрадь раньше не рассказывал, что ждал одного Крестовского, чтобы уже ввиду его представить сей плод многолетнего труда и выслушать его критику или похвалу. Потому он и глядел тогда на Максима Николаевича столь неистово и мял столь отчаянно свою злосчастную тетрадь. И как-то теперь он, должно быть, убивается, считая ее утраченной, особенно после жестокого пренебрежения, высказанного Крестовским к его идеям!  
Всё это меня взволновало до чрезвычайности. Я с трудом дождался утра, чтоб не бежать к Терентьеву тотчас. Но кое-как утерпел, а чуть свет, часу в седьмом, сунул тетрадь в бумажный пакет (на улице моросило) и, взяв зонтик, побежал на другой конец города к Терентьеву. Тот квартировал почти в рабочем квартале, в тесном и вонючем углу, с угрюмым соседом самой подозрительной наружности. Я сказал, что пришёл к Ивану Петровичу, и мне ответили, что он еще до свету ушел. Я попросился обождать, мне позволили. Я сел на стул в углу и просидел с полчаса, пока не понял, что ждать так бессмысленно.  
\- Да куда ж он пошел? – спросил я угрюмого терентьевского соседа, и тот отозвался:  
\- Да кто ж его знает… вроде сказал, к какому-то Пырину.  
"Каким-то Пыриным" мог быть, разумеется, только Империн. Я кинулся к нему.  
Вся эта утренняя беготня меня слегка раззадорила и немного рассердила, оттого, вероятно, я и решился явиться незваным к почти незнакомому мне лично Антону Петровичу. Я знал, где он живет, поскольку наши всё друг о друге знали, однако, в особенности после конфуза на лестнице, поостерегся бы являться к нему незваным гостем. Однако делать было нечего: я очень хотел поскорее вернуть тетрадь Терентьеву и заодно выразить, как сильно она меня впечатлила.  
Подходя к доходному дому Потоцкой, где квартировал в этот приезд Империн, я с улицы еще услыхал громкие возбужденные голоса и, узнав их, сперва опять оробел. Однако отступать было малодушно, так что я поднялся скрипучей лестницей на третий этаж и, коротко постучав, вошел в просторные, хотя и несколько неряшливо убранные комнаты, занимаемые Антоном Петровичем. Несмотря на ранний час, Империн уже встал, и более того – принимал гостей. Каковыми были Иван Терентьев, и, гораздо менее ожидаемо после вчерашнего, Максим Николаевич Крестовский. Все трое стояли кругом стола и, как мне показалось, кричали друг на друга; во всяком случае точно кричали Терентьев и Антон Петрович (у последнего нос еще был красноватый и немного распухший от вчерашнего знакомства с тростью Максима Николаевича). Максим же Николаевич, как всегда, в черном сюртуке и с руками, забранными за спину, стоял между ними, как молчаливый судия, с таким скучающим и злым выражением на красивом его лице, что я едва не развернулся и не выбежал прочь, содрогнувшись от ледяного презрения, которое источал этот взгляд.  
Однако выйти я не успел. Максим Николаевич увидел меня и как будто вдруг ужасно обрадовался. Мрачное лицо его вмиг просветлело, а очень светлые глаза снова стали ясными до прозрачности и такими добрыми, что я решительно растерялся.  
\- Г-в! Как же вы кстати, черт! – воскликнул Крестовский и бросился ко мне через всю комнату, схватил меня за руку и горячо пожал. Я до того оторопел, что сумел лишь ответить на рукопожатие. Империн с Терентьевым смотрели на меня, точно на черта. выскочившего из табакерки в самый неподходящий для того миг.  
\- Пойдемте гулять. Немедленно, - бросил Максим Николаевич тоном столь нетерпеливым и почти капризным, что я опять растерялся. Однако Терентьев с Империным, только что так жарко спорившие чуть не до драки, развернулись к нему с полною покорностью. Империн, кривя тонкие губы в злобной усмешке, натянул перчатки, Терентьев нахлобучил картуз, и мы все четверо вышли на улицу, затянутую стылым и пакостным ноябрьским туманом.  
Я, все еще в растерянности, пошел со всеми, хотя по всеобщей угрюмости и видел, что пришёл совершенно не вовремя и явно лишний. А впрочем, верю, что Максим Николаевич и впрямь мне обрадовался – он досадовал на своих собеседников и очень рад был оборвать тяготивший его разговор. Мы отшагали молча квартала два или три полупустыми улицами: никого почти не было, только изредка мимо тащился фургон молочника, шуровали метлами дворники да кое-где гурьбою плелись рабочие на утреннюю восьмичасовую смену.  
\- Видите ли, Андрей Лаврентьевич, – внезапно сказал Крестовский, перервав затянувшееся молчание, - перед вашим появлением мы тут обсуждали нечаевщину. Антон Петрович – горячий ее поклонник. Терентьев же утверждает, что нечаевщина себя не оправдала, а потому надлежит обращаться к иным, современным методам.  
\- Я не про то, что не оправдала, – угрюмо и неловко отозвался Терентьев. – Я только про то, что толку нету людей резать, когда убедить можно.  
\- А вы многих ли в жизни вашей убедили, никого перед тем не зарезав, а? – резко спросил Империн и рассмеялся болезненным, острым смехом. Мы с ним шли почти плечом к плечу, и распухший нос его выглядел впечатляюще. Меня очень поразило тогда, что он, позорно избитый Максимом Николаевичем накануне, теперь чуть свет принимал его у себя в гостях, и вот болтает при нем так запросто об отвлеченных предметах. Впрочем, было во вчерашней сцене нечто, от меня ускользающее, нечто, чего я совсем пока что не понимал. Империн словно прочел мои мысли и глянул на меня зло, а потом спросил нарочно громким голосом:  
\- А вы что про нечаевщину думаете, Максим Николаевич? Вы так-то сами и не сказали!  
\- Да вы знаете, что я думаю, – рассеянно и совсем уже не сердито отозвался тот, не сбавляя шагу. – Вздор это все. Как и всякая болтовня.  
\- Да ведь Нечаев не одной болтовней и «Катехизисом революционера» славен, не за то в Петропавловскую упекли, - захихикал как-то гаденько Антон Петрович и опять сверкнул стеклянными своими глазками на меня. Мне стало не по себе: я слишком понял, на что он теперь намекает.  
\- Да, тут вы правы, упекли за дело. Но дело вышло уж больно мелкое. По сравнению со ста миллионами жертв, к которым он сам призывал, по сравнению с реками крови, в которых мечтал утопить старый прогнивший мир – что в сравнении с этим его жалкая «кучка», смазанная убийством какого-то одного студента? Всего одного студента! – добавил Максим Николаевич с высокомерным презрением, от которого я чуть не отшатнулся.  
\- Всего только! – вырвалось у меня. – Да неужто вы полагаете, что убийство живого человека – это безделица?  
Крестовский вдруг остановился и внимательно посмотрел на меня. Это в первый раз я встретился с ним глазами, стоя притом от него очень близко. И опять поразило меня, как тогда у Сурдиновых, что глаза эти были совершенно прозрачными и добрыми, вопреки тем ужасным вещам, которые он сейчас говорил.  
\- Нет, - сказал он тихо и как-то очень серьезно. – Убийство живой души, конечно же, не безделица. Только одного убийства мало. Даже и для целей Нечаева, для связывания воедино одной кучки сообщников, для их сплочения на крови – всё равно мало.  
\- Почему же? – проворковал Антон Петрович, глядя на Крестовского упоительно, как оголодавшая собака смотрит на сочную кость.  
\- Потому, - сказал Максим Николаевич, - что даже если бы Нечаева не поймали, если бы удалось, он никак не смог бы повторить тот же номер для скрепления остальных «кучек». А он ведь мечтал, чтобы их стали десятки, сотни и тысячи. И что, десятки и сотни раз убивать студента? Взять четверых и связать их кровью пятого – это не ритуал, это невоспроизводимо в тех масштабах, о которых грезят нечаевцы. Потому что огласка, потому что система, а там слух неизбежно пойдет, и в новой пятерке никто на такое уже не купится. Всякий будет бояться, что именно он обречен на заклание, и в товарищах будет видеть будущих своих убийц. Нет, так оно не получится, не годится.  
\- Как же годится? – зло спросил Терентьев.  
Он всё ужасно за что-то злился, я это ясно видел, но не мог ничего угадать. Эти трое были между собой чем-то повязаны – общим ли прошлым в Петербурге или за границей, общими ли тайнами, я не знал, а только остро ощущал свою здесь ненужность, и особенно то, как сильно на меня за мое присутствие сердятся и Терентьев, и, в особенности, Империн.  
В ответ на вопрос Терентьева Максим Николаевич совсем остановился. Наклонил голову, сунув руки в карманы пальто, окинул нас всех троих прямым взглядом ясных и добрых глаз своих. И точно что-то помутилось в них на мгновение, когда он сказал:  
\- Крови надо. Тут Нечаев прав совершенно, крови надо очень большой. Только замах должен быть на рубль, а не на копейку, и ударить тоже на рубль.  
\- Да как, как ударить-то? – лихорадочно выдохнул Империн. Он словно ждал прямого указания, немедленного приказа – жги, режь, руби! – и сей же час кинулся бы резать, бить и убивать, по одному только его слову. И должен, обязан сказать правду: в то мгновение и я вдруг почувствовал, что, если Крестовский прикажет сейчас, сам побегу жечь и рубить.  
\- Надо много душ, - сухо сказал Максим Николаевич. – Двести, триста хотя бы. Можно и тысячу. Чем больше, тем лучше для общего дела.  
\- Но как же это… как же сделать подобное?  
\- А вам ничего не надо делать. Они вот сами за вас все сделают.  
\- Они? Кто они?  
\- Да вот они, - кивнул Максим Николаевич.  
Мы оглянулись. Мимо нас как раз шла гурьба фабричных рабочих, тянущихся от бараков к мануфактуре Скворцова. Человек пятьдесят, может и больше, грузные, грубые, прочти все на одно лицо в своих фланелевых блузах и фуфайках, с одинаковыми низко надвинутыми картузами и дешевыми папиросами в гнилых зубах. Шли толпой, как стадо, как преступники в крепости на выгуле. Шли, глаз от земли не отрывая. Впереди протяжно и заунывно стонал гудок, возвещающий начало смены.  
\- Как же? – опять прошептал Антон Петрович, и глазки его заблистали так ярко и радостно, что я едва удержался, чтоб не сплюнуть ему под ноги и не убраться прочь. Но рядом со мной, почти касаясь до меня своим локтем, все так же стоял Крестовский. И я остался.  
\- Пусть они устроят стачку, - проговорил Максим Николаевич негромко и очень отчетливо (вот, подумалось мне, верно, тем же самым негромким и четким голосом заявил он тогда свое дикое «где, где… в п...де»). – А за стачкою - крестный ход. Пусть пойдут с челобитной к заводчику, а лучше – к самому губернатору, как это у нас на Руси издревле принято. Любит у нас народ ходить с челобитными, и чем сильней его порют, тем ниже он кланяется. А заводчик, и через него полиция, пусть об том заранее будут уведомлены, но не вполне. Пусть ждут рабочих с оружием, бунтовщиков, погромщиков - из-за стачки они в это очень поверят. А рабочие, напротив, пусть выйдут мирно, с иконами и царскими портретами. Но полиция будет думать, что все это только уловка, да и пальнет по толпе. По безоружным, по женщинам с иконами... вот вам и много невинной крови. А дальше уж завертится всё само, и даже безо всякого дальнейшего вашего участия. Ну, что скажете, хорошо придумано?  
\- Гениально! – вскричал Антон Петрович, сверкая глазами уже почти в исступлении, вот-вот – и снова кинется хватать Крестовского за руки.  
Тот криво усмехнулся, отвернулся к Терентьеву.  
\- Слышали, Терентьев? Врет или нет, гениально же?  
\- Вы же всё это сейчас не всерьёз, Максим Николаевич? – вырвалось у меня. Вся эта беседа на улице под дождем показалась мне какой-то дурной фантасмагорией, и я отчаянно пожалел, что не дождался Терентьева у него дома.  
Максим Николаевич мельком взглянул на меня.  
\- Разумеется, не всерьёз, - сказал он очень сухо и строго, смеряя меня неодобрительным взглядом. - А вы-то что подумали?  
Мы опять пошли и опять минут десять шагали молча. Империн казался крайне взволнованным, то и дело поддергивал перчатки, качал головой, словно серьезно обдумывая услышанное. Я услыхал, как он несколько раз вздохнул как будто с благоговением.  
\- Идол, - прошептал он, так тихо, что я едва расслышал его, хоть и шел с ним рядом.  
\- Что вы сказали, Антон Петрович?  
\- Говорю, что идея-то ваша, Максим Николаевич, действительно гениальная, как бы вы теперь ни отнекивались. Но вы все же, при вашем гении, ошиблись в одном. В том, что дальше пойдет само и безо всякого участия... участие необходимо! Предводитель необходим. Более даже, чем в нечаевских «кучках». Мало толпу раззадорить, мало выбесить – надо ухватить потом этого быка за рога да повести куда надобно, даже и до самого Зимнего. Хе-хе, прямо в Зимний завести быка пролетариата! Но просто так само по себе оно не выйдет, даже и с большою кровью. На то нужна воля, сила, харизма... Идол надобен! Такой, за кем – на край света!  
\- Знаете, вы мне ужасно надоели, - остановился Максим Николаевич.  
Антон Петрович едва на него не налетел, и Крестовский быстро отступил в сторону, глядя на Империна ядовито и злорадно, точно прямо мечтал увидеть, как тот оступится и полетит сейчас носом в грязь. Но Империн на ногах удержался. Терентьев стоял набычившись, смотрел в сторону от Крестовского и молчал. Весь его пыл куда-то подевался и угас. Максим Николаевич сгреб меня под локоть и повел в сторону, к Фонтанной, удаляясь быстрым шагом. Империн шагнул было следом, и Крестовский крикнул:  
\- Стоять! Не сметь ходить за мною теперь! Идемте, идемте быстрее, Андрей Лаврентьевич, пока опять следом не увязались.  
\- Но как же… - уперся я, обомлев от такой грубости, и Крестовский бросил нетерпеливо:  
\- Нет, только с вами. Вы свежее лицо и не успели мне еще опротиветь, как эти все. Идемте!  
Я опомниться не успел, как мы отшагали квартала два. Спутники наши остались далеко позади и, вопреки опасениям Максима Николаевича, нас не преследовали. Впрочем, он ведь ясно им приказал, чтобы не смели преследовать, а они слушались его приказов беспрекословно.  
Максим Николаевич молчал, лишь время от времени стряхивал ладонью со шляпы капли моросящего дождя. Довольно долго он держал меня за локоть, потом выпустил, и мы отшагали еще квартал молча рядом. Я пытался собрать в голове своей обрывки мыслей, и в итоге сумел сформулировать один только вопрос, который вырвался у меня вдруг, нечаянно; я не знал даже сам, отчего именно этот.  
\- Максим Николаевич! А почему вы тогда плюнули на лысину генералу Усельскому?  
Он как-то странно взглянул на меня. С удивлением, но не от дерзости моего вопроса. а словно не понимая, о чем вообще разговор. Потом взгляд его потемнел.  
\- А, - проговорил он коротко. – Вы про это опять… Я тогда был несколько нездоров. А впрочем, - добавил он вдруг с болезненною досадою, - что за вопросы вы мне тут задаете, в самом деле! Можно подумать, будто бы вам самому ни разу в жизни не захотелось кому-нибудь плюнуть на лысину!  
Он вдруг бросил меня и ушел, резко свернул за угол в сторону Сенского извоза, так стремительно, что я остался на месте, слишком ясно поняв, что он более не жаждет моего общества. Так и стоял и глядел, как он убегает в туманных утренних сумерках, точно бес, возникший из сумрака и сгинувший в сумраке вновь.  
  
  
**V. Рассказ Терентьева. История тетради и Шубин.**  
  
Хотя мне и очень хотелось обсудить с Терентьевым его тетрадь, но в тот день я его больше не увидел: уже было десять утра, мне давно следовало быть в редакции и сдавать еженедельный материал. По правде, со всеми этими последними событиями я об этом деле как-то почти забыл, и у меня ничего толком не было приготовлено. Денис Афанасьич меня отчитал и в наказание засадил за вычитку свежего номера, который к ночи следовало сдать уже в типографию. Потом я тоже как-то забегался; так и вышло, что минуло уже несколько дней, а я так и не встретился ни с Терентьевым, ни с кем-либо другим из нашего кружка.  
Однако слухи до меня доходили упорные (не только по роду деятельности, но и потому, что город наш небольшой и в определенном круге все обо всех знают). Главной новостью было то, что в эти несколько дней Максим Николаевич продал-таки свою ткацкую фабрику Павлу Аркадьевичу Сурдинову. И хотя ждали этого с самого начала. поспешность и даже небрежность, с коей свершилась сделка, всех несколько удивила, особенно ввиду происшествия на именинах. Павел Аркадьич, впрочем, был человеком практическим, а практические люди мало заботятся о скандалах, если только те не относятся напрямую до их деловой репутации. Таинственный роман своей дочери с эпатажным красавцем Павел Аркадьич, похоже, вредным для своей деловой репутации не счел; а впрочем, как вскоре выяснилось, у него и тут имелся собственный свой резон. Словом, сделка свершилась определенно, скоро и очень выгодно для Павла Аркадьевича. Максим Николаевич, заведя наличные деньги, враз стал еще интереснее для нашей публики, и его, несмотря на скандальную репутацию, вновь стали всюду приглашать; впрочем, насколько я знаю, он мало где бывал, не видели его больше и в нашем кружке, на квартире у Ковалевых. Я в эти дни забегал туда раз или два в надежде застать таки Терентьева, но и тот совсем перестал ходить, и вообще кружок наш странным образом не то чтобы распался, но будто бы поредел. Человек пять или шесть, бывшие его завсегдатаями, вдруг совсем перестали ходить. Мы обсудили это и пришли к единому выводу, что с явлением предводителя круг расширился, и образован теперь еще некий новый круг, так сказать, внутренний, более доверенный, и ему-то и будет поручено то самое главное дело. Странные заявления Крестовского, сделанные в последнем собрании, все как будто совершенно забыли, и теперь искренно верили, что он и есть предводитель, и чуть ли не светоч и идол, согласно мутной болтовне Антона Петровича. Последний у нас тоже теперь почти перестал появляться, чем окончательно уверил нас в том, что создан новый круг, куда допущены лишь избранные, а мы недостойны. Это было очень обидно, тоже и мне, потому что до этого внутреннего круга меня не пригласили – подозреваю, в основном от недавней личной ненависти ко мне Антона Петровича.  
Однако же «колонка либерала» в «Вестнике» продолжала выходить, и даже продолжали мы печатать тайком прокламации. Одновременно в городе усилилось беспокойство – фабричные чаще стали собираться кучками под фонарями, о чем-то тихо и глухо переговариваясь, гул в питейных заведениях по вечерам делался как-то почти что грозен, и вообще предчувствие чего-то недоброго витало в воздухе. Я был уверен, что тут отметилась рука Антона Петровича и его нового доверенного кружка, и упорно гнал от себя воспоминание о безумных словах Максима Николаевича, которые он изрек в моем присутствии и за которые так жадно схватился тогда Антон Петрович. Мысли эти пугали меня, но я уговаривая себя, что их всего только два человека, ну пусть даже трое с Терентьевым, и не могут же три человека поднять на смуту несколько тысяч фабричных, тем более что сам Максим Николаевич явственно отрицал и исключал любое свое участие в таком деле. То, что именно бунт пролетариев и был конечной целью и мечтою всего революционного движения, ничего для меня не проясняло. Ибо я, признаюсь, равно как и почти все члены нашего кружка, отчего-то думал, что мечте надлежит оставаться мечтой еще по меньше мере одно-два поколения, и тем слаще было мечтать, зная, что фантазия эта не пройдёт колесом по нашим собственным головам.  
Однако слухи продолжали ходить упорные. Также вдруг, ни с того ни с сего, явилась сплетня, будто Максим Николаевич вот-вот посватается к Ольге Павловне и, безусловно, ответ получит самый для себя положительный. Меня эта сплетня отчего-то особенно поразила, хоть, если подумать, в этом не было ничего особенно удивительного. Как я сам сказал давеча бедному Станиславу Маврикиевичу, Ольга Павловна своею пощечиной уж очень сильно выдала собственное волнение, да и приязнь к ней Максима Николаевича тоже была для всех очевидна. Но особенно выгоден этот брак был для Павла Аркадьича, и особенно теперь, когда он купил у Крестовского фабрику, и через брак Максима Николаевича со своей дочерью имел теперь прекрасную возможность заполучить отданные деньги обратно в семью, так что фабрика досталась бы ему как бы даром. Впрочем, возможно, он видел и более выгодные партии для дочери, но, как сказано уже было ранее, боготворил ее и побаивался, посему ни за что не стал бы понуждать. Тогда как было очевидно, что если она и согласится за кого-нибудь выйти, то только за Максима Николаевича. Об «именинной пощечине» было, кажется, накрепко позабыто; говорили. что Максим Николаевич ездил обедать к Сурдиновым после подписания купчей с Павлом Аркадьевичем, но может быть, в этом как раз и врали. Этот слушок, несмотря на всю свою кажущуюся малозначительность, на время всех очень занял и даже заглушил тревожное гудение, всё явственней доносившееся из рабочих кварталов. Я, признаюсь, тоже увлекся и встретился выпить со Станиславом Маврикиевичем, который слух сполна подтвердил и очень по этому поводу был несчастен.  
Прошло еще несколько дней, пока я сумел наконец урвать минутку и зайти к Терентьеву. На удивление, застал его дома, а хозяйка сказала даже, что тот как заперся третьего дня, так и не выходит вовсе. Сожителя его дома не оказалось, и я вошел без церемоний. Терентьев лежал на диване на твердой подушке, положив мокрое полотенце на голову. Я подумал было, что он в запое, но, оглядевшись, нигде не увидал бутылок.  
\- А, это вы, - хмуро приветствовал меня Терентьев. – Входите уж.  
\- Вы, я вижу, больны? Я не вовремя?  
\- Нет, не болен, хотя голова третий день болит. Что у вас?  
\- Да тетрадь ваша, все с того собрания ношу и никак не выпадало оказии отдать. Вот, - я вынул тетрадь и положил её на стол.  
Терентьев уронил на тетрадь тяжелый взгляд. Глаза его глядели мутно, как, впрочем, всегда глядит человек, мучаемым мигренью. Я полагал, что он обрадуется, ведь наверняка считал тетрадь утерянною, но он взглянул совсем равнодушно и отвернулся, не удостоивши ни словечком благодарности. Меня это впечатлило.  
\- Послушайте, Терентьев, - сказал я нетерпеливо, садясь на стул без приглашения. – Вы хоть знаете сами, что написали?  
\- Что я написал? Знаю, – отозвался он с неохотою,  
\- А что за такое в Сибирь, знаете?  
\- И это знаю.  
\- А что это великолепная программа и вы умница замечательная, тоже знаете?  
\- Ну нет, - сказал он решительно, садясь и сбрасывая со лба полотенце. – Это уж нет!  
\- Вы слишком скромны и себя не цените…  
\- Не болтайте вздор, - сказал он грубо. – Вы правы, идеи сильные, но они вовсе не мои. Так что похвалы ваши не по адресу.  
\- Вот как? Чьи же это идеи, если не ваши?  
\- А то вы не знаете, - бросил он совсем уже грубо.  
\- Неужто…  
\- А чьи же еще? – почти закричал вдруг он и сгреб тетрадь с таким видом, точно хотел изодрать ее в мелкие клочки. Я испуганно потянулся вперед, надеясь его сдержать: работа и впрямь вышла замечательная и мне было бы страшно жаль, если бы он изничтожил ее сейчас в припадке раздражительности.  
\- Вы точно преувеличиваете, – быстро сказал я. – Конечно, вы не придумали всё это сами, от слова до слова. Там множество идей прослеживается и бакунинских, и ткачёвских и прочих, но вы, именно вы сумели все это так скомпоновать и выразить, что..  
\- Да не я же! Каждое слово – не я! Каждое слово за ним записано, понимаете вы это или нет?  
Он разозлился ужасно, в точности как тогда на собрании и после, на утренней нашей прогулке вчетвером. Я моргнул в удивлении.  
\- Вы так говорите, точно Максим Николаевич вам прямо надиктовывал эту тетрадь.  
\- Именно что надиктовывал. Нет, конечно, не надиктовывал, но… это так трудно выразить… Это было в Петербурге. Всё, всё было в Петербурге, когда я там в первый раз его встретил в кабаке на пьяном обеде. Вы бы видали только этот кабак и этот обед! Я был беспутным и водился с людьми прескверными, и никак не чаял встретить там кого-нибудь вроде… вроде него, - добавил Терентьев, запнувшись и покраснев. – Он только сидел в углу молча, пока мы там горлопанили, но вдруг заговорил один раз. Он ужасно мало всегда говорит, но если уж говорит, его невозможно не слушать… да вы же и сами знаете. – Он пристально взглянул на меня, точно спрашивая, вправду знаю или нет. Я неохотно кивнул. Терентьев продолжал, все более распаляясь: - И вот тогда он заговорил, а я слушал и впитывал, впитывал, как молоко своей матери впитывал! Каждое слово! Да знаете ли вы вообще, что он за человек? Все только и смотрят, что он собою хорош, или на то, что он иногда делает выходки, и слушают сплетни про связи его с тайной полицией, но это все вздор! Это все вовсе не имеет значения. Идея – вот что имеет значение! Идея спасет и идея уничтожит, идея в клочья порвет, воскресит и заживо закопает. Когда я в первый раз услыхал его, он сразу и бесповоротно меня пленил своею идеею, в цепи заковал и за собой поволок на поводке, как паршивого пса. Вы слыхали, что я за ним за границу поехал? А, слыхали?  
\- И жену свою бросили, - тихо проговорил я, и Терентьев остервенело закивал:  
\- И жену, и мать родную бросил бы! Я как будто околдован был, все забыл, честь позабыл. Все бегал за ним с тетрадкою и делал записи. Думаете, это одна такая тетрадь! Сколько их было! Он смеялся надо мною, говорил, что я его самозванный летописец, влюбленный в собственную одержимость. И это правда. И это-то ужасней всего!  
\- Где же другие тетради?  
\- Нету. Я их все сжег. Одну только эту оставил, потому что она почему-то мне показалась самою… самою, что ли, практичною. Такою, что по ней можно взять и как по нотам сыграть разрушение. Понимаете ли вы меня?  
Я все еще не очень понимал, но слова его и, главное, лихорадочное состояние очень меня тревожили. Я так и сказал ему, и он бросил на меня презрительный взгляд.  
\- За меня не тревожьтесь. Мне уже что… Вот о нем вы должны тревожиться. Вы бы не узнали его сейчас, если б видели тогда в Петербурге – что с ним теперь стало, бледная тень. То, что он говорил тогда на собрании – может, его устав, а может, и не его, может, его прокламации, а может и… Врёт всё! – закричал Терентьев в бешенстве и, замахнувшись, швырнул тетрадь в сторону камина – к счастью, потушенного. Я вскочил, чтоб поднять тетрадь, и он схватил меня за руку.  
\- Нет! Не смейте. Сидите ровно. Вы тоже попались, по глазам вижу, что попались, Так сидите ровно и не смейте трогать. Там яд, там гадюка свернулась между страницами, сожрет вас и не подавится, - выплюнул он, яростно стискивая мою руку, и я сел, единственно чтобы его успокоить.  
Какое-то время мы просидели молча. Терентьев встал, покачиваясь, подошел к буфету и вынул бутылку плохого дешёвого коньяку. Поставил молча две рюмки, мы выпили.  
\- Есть на свете такие люди. Их мало очень, и это большое счастье, что мало. Люди эти до краечков полные идеею. Вот до самых своих краев, так, что еще чуть-чуть – и потечет через край. Но сами эти люди без воли, без амбиции, - теоретики. Оттого идея так и остается в них пустословием, одним болтовней… вздором! Он ведь очень верно сам говорит, что все это только вздор. Тетради! Что толку в тетрадях, одна растопка для печки! Но некоторые такие люди, они умеют свою идею перелить в иной сосуд. И хорошо, если они еще спросят согласия этого сосуда: как, желаешь ли стать вместилищем моего яду, желаешь ли жизнь свою бросить на алтарь моего пустоцветного гения, которому так темно и тесно в куцей моей душонке? Впрочем, даже если и не согласишься, то против воли тебя околдуют, соблазнят и растлят. Но найдутся ведь и такие, которые кинутся на колени и крикнут: дай!  
\- Как Империн, - вырвалось у меня.  
Терентьев резко на меня посмотрел. Улыбнулся вдруг как-то чудовищно, так что я отпрянул от него даже.  
\- Империн душонка тоже ужасно мелкая, - процедил он. – Умишко тоже не больно широк, но на одну-две большие идеи его все-таки хватит. Но страшен не этим, а тем, что при мелкой душе и мелком уме имеет безграничную волю и большую амбицию. Такие носители пустой, но могучей идейности, как Крестовский, страшны не самими собой, они страшны лишь тогда, когда попадают во власть человека с амбициями. Потому что сами амбиций не имеют и потому почти безвредны, не считая растленных ими душ, но если к таким идеям добавить амбицию… горе тогда нам всем.  
\- Уж не думаете ли вы, будто Максим Николаевич может попасть во власть такой натуры, как Империн? – спросил я; мысль эта казалась мне совершенно невозможною. Я вспомнил, как цеплялся Антон Петрович за Крестовского там на лестнице, как вскрикивал и лопотал, а Крестовский ударил его палкой в лицо и ушел от него. – Терентьев, вы ошибаетесь, - добавил я, представив снова эту картину, и Терентьев улыбнулся с больною злобою.  
\- Я ошибаюсь? А вы, журналист, знаток человеческих натур и в особенности пороков, уж слишком что-то мало знаете людей.  
Я немного обиделся, но промолчал. Мы опять выпили по рюмке. Я проговорил:  
\- А вы знаете, что ходят слухи, будто Крестовский вот-вот сделает предложение Ольге Павловне?  
\- Бред, - обрубил Терентьев.  
\- Почему бред? Он ужасно хорош собой и теперь богат, после продажи фабрики – отчего бы ему не жениться?  
\- Отчего ему не жениться! – повторил Терентьев и засмеялся клокочущим смехом. – Ну, я вам сейчас скажу, отчего ему не жениться. Любите, значит, сплетни? Ну так слушайте. Я расскажу. У нас в петербуржском кружке – не таком совсем, как наш здешний, - был один молодой человек, Шубин, тоже Иван, как я, тоже студент и университетский мой товарищ. Из семьи помещицкой, но из принципа у отца денег не брал и спал со мною вместе в ночлежке на одном кожухе. Он тоже вошел в кружок, собравшийся тогда около Крестовского. И именно с ним Максим Николаевич решил проверить одну свою давнишнюю теорию, про которую и ранее речь заходила у него, но как-то всё очень вскользь. Тут же он угадал, наверное, особенно благодатную почву для своей новой идеи. Идея заключалась в том, что любовь человека интеллигентного к пролетариату не должна ограничиваться одним лишь стремлением освободить пролетариев социально. Что не менее важна свобода духовная, стало быть – отрицание всех нравов и границ, а из эфемерной духовной плоскости вседозволенность должна перетечь в плоскость физическую, что совершенно отвечает теории материализма. Я это сейчас так не выражу, но Крестовский это очень умел выразить, очень. И именно Шубину, который единственный из нас всех не просто любил пролетариат, но был влюблен в пролетариат. Когда мы рядом лежали на кожухе, он как-то даже признался менее, что мечтал бы полюбить сильного молодого мужчину из рабочего класса и быть им любимым – ни в коем случае не из плотского влечения, а единственно из убеждений политических. Он тоже путано это изъяснял, но когда Крестовский учуял в нем эти наклонности, то набросился на Шубина, как волк набрасывается на заблудившуюся овцу. Он вмиг убедительно доказал и даже с примерами, упоминая между прочим и Уальйда и Пруста, что именно животная связь с пролетарием есть самое логическое развитие идей равенства и социальной справедливости, и даже не менее как социалистическая революция в отдельно взятой постели. Говорил он при том так страстно и был так сатанински убедителен, что я и сам ему едва не поверил, хотя в те времена уже встретил будущую свою жену и вот-вот с нею собирался под венец. Шубин же, и без того впечатлительный, романтик и предрасположенный к таким взглядам всею своею сущностью, ринулся в эту дикую идею Крестовского, как в омут. Он стал ходить по рабочим кварталам и там заманивать молодых пролетариев, водил их по кабакам и по каким-то вшивым гостиницам, и, главное и самое жалкое, влюблялся в них сам искренно. Крестовский ему постоянно поддакивал и даже, я очень подозреваю, выступал сводником. Дошло до того, что даже давал Шубину денег, чтоб тот тратил их на своих пролетарских любовников. И Шубин брал у него; у отца родного не брал, а у Крестовского брал и спускал все ужасно расточительно. Говорил, будто бы эти юноши, грязные и необразованные, все суть идеалы нравственной чистоты и первобытной силы, той самой, которую нашему просвещенному классу суждено в них пробудить и развить… что-то такое, не помню уже в подробностях. В короткий срок Шубин сошел с ума совершенно. Он износился, запил, подхватил какую-то гадостную болезнь, что было вовсе неудивительно, но наотрез отказывался остановиться. Я уж и сам умолял Крестовского, чтоб повлиял на него, что далеко чересчур зашло, но Максим Николаевич изволили только лишь мне в лицо хохотать, дескать, Шубин человек взрослый и сам со своею жизнью управится, а я ему не дуэнья. Мне думается, впрочем, что Максим Николаевич сам не очень задумывался, до чего это все доведет. Все это зверское растление Шубина было для него одним лишь экспериментом, в научных, так сказать, интересах…  
Терентьев замолчал, у него пересохло в горле. Я тоже молчал. История, несмотря на свою омерзительность, была настолько в духе прежних действий Максима Николаевича и некоторых его речей, что я слушал с ужасом, хотя в глубине души все-таки не хотел верить. Все-таки должна же быть какая-то грань, за которую не опустится человек думающий и уважающий если не достоинство человеческое, то себя самого хотя бы.  
Терентьев дрожащей рукою налил еще рюмку коньяка и за ней сразу другую. И сказал, оканчивая рассказ:  
\- Разумеется, идеалы были далеки от реальности. Пролетарские друзья Шубина только смеялись над ним за спиною и доили из него деньги, ввергли в катастрофические долги. Шубин бросился к Крестовскому, и тот все смеялся, но деньгами, впрочем, помогал до самого финала. Шубин стал скрываться от приставов и опустился совсем, перебрался в бараки и там стал вести совсем уже низкую жизнь. А еще недели через три его нашли повесившимся в вонючей коморке, где он ютился со своим тогдашним любовником. Карманы его были вывернуты, так что любовник его же еще и ограбил, в петле висящего.  
\- Все это ужасно, но, полагаю, вы сильно преувеличиваете влияние во всем этом Максима Николаевича. Вы слишком уж его демонизируете, - решительно сказал я.  
Терентьев глянул на меня болезненно покрасневшими от коньяку глазами и только головой покачал.  
\- Но вы теперь хоть понимаете, - сказал он тихо, – понимаете ли, что ему решительно никак невозможно жениться?  
\- Да почему? Ничуть не понимаю, уж простите меня, Терентьев. Как-то вы очень путано излагаете, в тетради все у вас ясней и четче гораздо. История вашего товарища, конечно, печальна, но при чем тут возможность или невозможность Максима Николаевича жениться на Ольге Павловне?  
Он очень пристально посмотрел на меня. Сжал вдруг пальцы в кулак, медленно. страшно медленно. И выдавил, рыком каким-то почти нечеловеческим.  
\- Дуррррак!  
Это уж было слишком даже и для пьяного. Я оскорбленно поднялся, не желая слушать более. Поднял тетрадь, брошенную Терентьевым к камину, положил на стол, но он оттолкнул мою руку и крикнул:  
\- Уберите прочь! Видеть не могу!  
\- Так куда же тогда?  
\- Отдайте Империну. Уж он-то найдет верное применение. Ха! А лучше в печь. Слышали? Лучше прямо бы в печь!  
Крик его стал совсем уже бешеным, угрожающим. Я, сунув тетрадь за пазуху, махнул рукою и выбежал вон, а вслед мне так и неслось диким воем смертельно раненого животного: «В печь! В печь! В печь!»  
  
  
**VI. Гадкое утро. Тайна.**  
  
Терентьевская тетрадь лишила меня покоя. Я вернулся домой и снова засел ее перечитывать, но теперь уже новым взглядом, еще более внимательным и восторженным – теперь, когда я знал, кто ее истинный автор. Отчего-то я легко и сразу поверил Терентьеву, что его собственных мыслей там нет ни на грош – уж как-то слишком велико и тяжело все это было для него, впрочем, человека совсем неглупого и образованного. Но в той сухой, рассудительной взвешенности, в четкой размеренной беспощадности слишком угадывались те же самые настроения и движения, что и в уставе нашего общества, которому мы следовали последние два года, и в тех блистательных прокламациях, что пересылал нам Империн из-за границы. Все это, безусловно, измыслил один человек, один жестокий дух, не знающий ни пощады, ни сострадания, но при этом очень умеющий представить массовые волнения и даже убийство как систему. Чем больше я читал, тем сильней нарастал во мне ужас. Терентьев был прав – в печь! – и однако же рука у меня не поднималась уничтожить это произведение, как не поднялась бы бросить в огонь единственный экземпляр неизвестного трактата Ницше. Было в этом нечто поистине дьявольское, и в то же время остававшееся одною голою теорией, почти безопасною в праздных руках.  
Я не знал, что мне делать. Мысль о доносе мне, разумеется, и в голову не пришла – хоть и являясь третьестепенным членом нашего кружка, я был ему целиком предан. Уничтожить также было нельзя, Терентьев брать не желал, но и оставить у себя было решительно невозможно – чересчур много опасности. И не только ввиду того, что кто-нибудь мог ее у меня найти, но и ввиду того, что, без конца перечитывая, я начинал опасаться за собственный свой рассудок. В конце концов я пришел, как казалось мне, к единственному возможному решению – вернуть-таки тетрадь истинному ее владельцу, вдохновителю и фактически автору. А дальше уж всё на его совести и в его воле, а никак не моей.  
Признаться, это решение далось мне непросто. Максим Николаевич хоть и был со мной вполне вежлив (не считая финальной вспышки при нашем последнем свидании), но я ужасно робел перед ним, не знаю даже, отчего. Мысль явиться к нему домой незваным, пусть и по делу, ввергала меня в оторопь. В то же время я не знал, где еще мне застать его – он бывал теперь у Сурдиновых и у губернатора, но меня в такие дома не приглашали, а в обществе нашем у Ковалева Максим Николаевич больше не появлялся. Помучавшись еще дня три, я все же решился.  
По приезже в М-ск Крестовский жил поначалу в доме своей матери, но после продажи фабрики съехал и снял небольшой дом на окраине города, почти у самых заводов. Поговаривали между делом и про то, что Надежда Тимофеевна сильно досадовала на сына за то, как он повел дело с фабрикою, пеняла, что-де продешевил, и очень уж настаивала на его скорейшем сватовстве к Ольге Павловне. Не знаю, было ли это единственною причиной его отъезда от матери; по правде, не думаю. Скорее (зная теперь то, что открылось мне позже) я склонен думать, что, при всех странностях Максима Николаевича, в нем все же имелось определенное сыновье почтение перед матерью и даже, возможно, стыд. Он, разумеется, очень умел скрывать свою подноготную даже и от самых близких людей (о, это он прекрасно умел), но были, видимо, даже и у него некоторые границы, некоторые представления о святом и не подлежащем поруганию. Проще сказать, он не желал делать определенные вещи под крышей своей матери. Оттого и съехал. Но я опять забегаю вперед.  
Дом, занимаемый Крестовским, был невелик, всего лишь в четыре или пять комнат, и обходился даже без швейцара. Дверь входная не запиралась, я вошел, кликнул лакея, но не дозвался – прислуга как будто вымерла. Поколебавшись, я прошел в гостиную. Втайне я даже надеялся, что Максима Николаевича не окажется дома – я мог бы просто оставить ему тетрадь, хоть это и было весьма рискованно. Но, в конечном счете, не своею же головою я в таком случае рисковал, а только лишь тою буйною головою, которая сама все это выдумала и сама, стало быть, во всем виновата. В гостиной никого не было, но за гостиной, из смежной комнаты, мне послышалось некоторое движение. Я громко сказал: «Максим Николаевич, у себя ли вы? Это Г-в! У меня дело…» Я не успел еще договорить, когда створка двери качнулась, и вышел – нет, не Максим Николаевич, а Антон Петрович Империн.  
Он вышел и остановился, глядя прямо на меня, я тоже глядел на него, оторопев, остолбенев даже от изумления. Я никак не ожидал его встретить в доме у Крестовского, больше того, даже избегал его всячески; но еще того меньше я ожидал застать его в таком виде, в котором он предстал теперь передо мной. Он был одет в одну только сорочку с широко распахнутым, мятым воротом, мятые тоже брюки и сапоги, грязные и нечищеные, точно он долго бежал по грязи за кем-то. Антон Петрович был замечательным щеголем, и представить его в подобном виде у кого-то гостях было совершенно немыслимо. Но с ним явно случилось нечто из ряду вон: помимо несвежего и грязного платья, был он и сам помят и почти грязен, с большою, очень заметною ссадиной на скуле и с кровью, запекшеюся под носом и немного в углу рта. Все эти знаки были не так чтобы очень сильные, но безоговорочно свидетельствовали совсем недавнюю драку. Я оторопело глядел на Антона Петровича, а он вдруг улыбнулся мне широко, во весь рот, показав свои великолепные, белые, разве что слишком мелкие зубы. Тряхнул головой, скидывая с глаз растрепанные русые волосы, и картинно всплеснул руками, точно на сцене.  
\- Андрей Лаврентьич! Вот это гости! Что же это за дело такое ужасно важное, что одолели свою проклятую нерешительность и пожаловали аж к самому предводителю, да не испросив аудиенции за неделю?  
Голос его звучал ломко и в то же время ужасно весело. Поразительно, но я видел теперь, то он искренно, от всей души рад меня видеть и, несмотря на привычное свое ломание, весел взаправду. Все это так не вязалось ни с видом его, ни с его ко мне отношением, что я решительно растерялся и не знал даже, как с ним говорить.  
\- Да вы входите, входите, сядьте, – видя мою оторопь, повелел Антон Петрович почти снисходительно, указывая мне на стул величественным движением радушного хозяина. – Тут было еще со вчерашнего, кажется, шампанское… а, или нет… неужели все выпили?  
Он засмеялся тихим счастливым смехом. Я огляделся – и впрямь, под диваном и под столом валялось несколько пустых бутылок. "Да что он, пьян?" – подумалось мне, но Империн не казался пьяным вовсе, хоть и выглядел так, словно только-только выбрался из пьяной драки в кабаке.  
\- Послушайте, что с вами случилось? – спросил я. – Вас что, избили?  
\- Что? Меня? Нет! С чего это вам пришло в голову? – Империн подскочил ко мне и ловким, грациозным движением уселся на стул, сцепил в замок вытянутые руки поверх столешницы и посмотрел на меня снизу вверх страшно внимательно, ярко сверкающими и всё такими же непонятно счастливыми глазами, совсем даже в эту минуту не стеклянными. Я поколебался, но из вежливости тоже сел, хоть мне и неприятно было находиться так от него близко.  
Какое-то время я молчал, а он меня рассматривал со странной жадностью. Я терпел этот взгляд с минуту, потом не выдержал:  
\- Я к Максиму Николаевичу.  
\- Знаю, знаю. Не ко мне же? – сказал Антон Петрович и опять рассмеялся серебристым счастливым смехом. В этом человеке мне всегда мнилось что-то неуловимо гадкое, особенно в смехе его. И слышать теперь такой его смех, звонкий, чистый и радостный, было ужасно странно, точно я вовсе не верил, что и в нём есть место для простой человеческой радости.  
\- Да где же он? – спросил я с досадою.  
\- Скоро будет. Посидите пока со мною, что вам, противно, что ли?  
\- Н-нет… вовсе нет, и с чего вы взяли…  
\- А вы знаете, - перебил Империн, вглядываясь в меня с неистовым любопытством, - знаете ли, каково смотреть на солнце? Смотрели когда-нибудь?  
Вопрос был столько внезапен и странен, что сбил меня с толку еще сильнее. «Нет, точно ли не пьян?» - подумал я, но ответил все же:  
\- Разумеется. Но…  
\- А как, как смотрели, впрямую ли? Широко ли распахнутыми глазами? Вот так, чтоб ни капельки и не сощуриться?  
\- Так на солнце смотреть невозможно, - сдался я.  
\- Невозможно ли? Оно-то больно, конечно, для глаз, но точно ли невозможно, если только осмелитесь? А вот еще какая штука: глядели ли вы на солнце через оптический прибор, ну, скажем, через подзорную трубу?  
\- Это уже совсем невозможно. Хоть я и не очень вас понимаю, но…  
\- Вы уверены?  
\- Ослепнешь же, – пробормотал я, вдруг чего-то устыдившись и отворачивая лицо от его болезненно пристального и как-то нездорово счастливого взгляда.  
И все равно я чувствовал, что он продолжает смотреть на меня, даже отворотившись.  
\- Тут вы пожалуй что правы, – сказал он тихо, почти что шепотом. – Ослепнуть от этого очень можно… но если так аккуратненько… одним глазочком… зато вблизи, зато ближе некуда, Андрей Лавретьич. И знаете ли, до чего оно тогда покажется…  
\- Каким? – вздрогнул я. – Каким же?  
\- Что вы от меня желаете услышать? – широко улыбнулся Антон Петрович. - Еще прекрасней, чем вы ожидали? Или, может быть, безобразным? Это как бабочка в микроскопе, знаете – бабочки в микроскопе ведь омерзительны!  
\- Вы несете какой-то вздор, - бросил я в раздражении и отодвинулся со стулом. готовясь встать. Империн метнулся вперед и схватил меня за руку так крепко, что я опять вздрогнул.  
\- Нет уж, сидите, – прошипел он. – Сидите, коли пришли. Это, знаете ли, так замечательно, что вы теперь пришли и что ВЫ именно. Я так рад именно вам первому показать. Уж так вы гадко за нами тогда подглядывали, на лестнице, помните ли? Так личико-то кривили, в таком праведном негодовании. А подглядывали, подглядывали все равно! Ну так глядите!  
Он все шипел, но как-то почти что криком, с восторгом, доходящем до исступления и едва не до ярости. Я все-таки встал и попятился от него. Он встал тоже, улыбаясь теперь уже не радостно, а злорадно.  
\- Я зайду позже, как вернется Максим Николаевич, – проговорил я со всей возможною твердостию, и Империн ухмыльнулся мне прямо в лицо, точно глумясь.  
\- А он не вернется. Он и так тут. Только спит еще, если вы его своим топаньем не разбудили.  
\- Я понимаю, - вымолвил я. – Понимаю вполне, чем вы добиваетесь. Но мне до вас нет никакого дела, Империн. Ни до вас, ни… Я позже зайду.  
Я был уже почти в дверях, и он, казалось, даже уже и отпустил меня, когда вдруг крикнул на весь дом:  
\- Так-таки и уйдете и даже не спросите? Ну, ни словечком не спросите? Да вы еще хуже трус, чем я о вас думал!  
Он смеялся мне в лицо, этот подлый, низкий, неистовый человек; он и прежде смеялся над всеми нами, это я понимал, но теперь он осмелел почти до безумия, и то, отчего он так осмелел, и я хотел знать, и не хотел. Я обернулся снова, точно под влиянием какой-то неодолимой силы, и снова поглядел на раскиданные по полу бутылки. Дом стоял такой тихий, прислугу всю явно услали куда-то, и утренний блеклый зимний свет скупо сочился в окно. Я совершенно ясно понимал, что нынче ночью в этом доме на окраине города состоялась оргия, что совсем неудивительно ввиду раскиданных бутылок и мутной репутации Максима Николаевича, который, как хорошо у нас знали, неоднократно скандализировал Петербург… И однако же, однако же… Я не слышал приторного запаха дешевых духов, всегда остающегося в помещении, куда привели на ночь женщин известного сорту. Я не видел нигде беспорядку и забытой случайно детали женского туалета, ленты или чулка, что тоже почти всегда в таких делах случается. Я видел два пустые бокала из-под шампанского на столе, только два. И хуже всего – видел ссадины и синяки на лице и на открытой шее Антона Петровича, свежие и столь грубые, что нанести их могли только мужские руки. Я глядел на это, и тошнота подкатывала к моему сжавшемуся горлу. Антон Петрович вдруг быстро подошел ко мне, схватил меня за плечо и тряхнул, заглядывая в застывшее лицо моё и шепча:  
\- А вы-то думали, не сумею? Думали, не по моей ноге мерка? Моё солнце ясное, мой идол, только мой целиком. Любой каприз его выполню, в ноги паду, ручки белые зацелую. Мой целиком и никому не отдам.  
\- Подите вон от меня, - выдавил я, не в силах от него вырваться, и он еще ближе придвинул ко мне избитое лицо свое, так и сияющее изнутри страшным огнем триумфа и своеволия.  
\- Почему именно вам говорю, знаете? А потому, что вам тоже хотелось бы очень… очень, очень, как и всякому! Что, вы думали, никому не видно, как вы его глазками-то поедаете? За тетрадочку-то эту вон как вцепились, у сердца прячете, под подушку кладете, может, еще и всплакнули над нею над горькою пролетарской судьбой? Ничтожество!  
\- Это вы ничтожество, - вспыхнул я. – Вы мерзкая, пресмыкающаяся тварь…  
\- Именно! – опять счастливо захохотал Антон Петрович. – Именно тварь и гад, пресмыкающийся у сиятельных ножек. Именно и только так такие ясные солнышки и берутся в железные рукавицы. Надо именно ползать у ножек, молить, принижаться, сулить, отдавать – главное, отдавать без остатка! Но чтобы искренне! О, в этом-то весь секрет, видите, бесплатно вам его подарю – нужно, чтоб совершенно искренне! И тогда он ваш! Да только вы опоздали…  
Он смеялся и смеялся, и все меня встряхивал. Я не знаю, сколько длилась эта ужасная сцена, но только наконец хлопнула впереди дверь, и раздался очень спокойный голос, не громкий, не тихий, такой, какого только и надо:  
\- Господин Г-в, вы ко мне? Простите, я не слышал, как вы вошли.  
Максим Николаевич стоял в дверях, тоже почти полуодетый, как и Империн, только выглядел гораздо приличнее. Сорочка его была чиста и свежа, брюки тщательно отутюжены, ботинки с блестящими пуговицами начищены и застегнуты. Он словно бы только что отошел от утреннего туалета и невозмутимо подворачивал манжеты, глядя на меня ясными своими глазами. Империн круто обернулся к нему, все еще сгребая в кулаке лацкан моего пальто. Полыхнул взглядом злобным, бешеным, точно вот-вот готовясь накинуться и задушить голыми руками – то ли из ревности, то ли из еще какого-то совсем дикого и непонятного мне чувства. Но то было одно мгновение; ярость тотчас сменилась умильным благолепием, с каким он почти всегда смотрел на Максима Николаевича.  
\- Господи Г-в пришел просто так, свидетельствовать почтение и уже уходит, - проворковал он, и я, очнувшись наконец, стряхнул его гадкую руку и отступил к дверям, не в силах, однако, отвести глаз от такого спокойного, такого аккуратного и недостижимого Максима Николаевича.  
\- Не стоит расписываться за других. Вечно вы меры не знаете, – сухо осадил он Империна, а потом опять ко мне, уже гораздо мягче и ласковей: - У вас какое-то дело до меня, Андрей Лаврентьевич? Всего одну только минуту обождите в гостиной, сейчас я выйду.  
\- Не надо, - выдавил я. – Не…  
Договорить недостало сил. Я вынул из-за пазухи тетрадь Терентьева, и Максим Николаевич, узнав ее, нахмурился. Я завел руку за плечо и швырнул тетрадь ему – через всю комнату, но она не пролетела и половины и упала на ковер, раскрывшись страницами кверху.  
\- Забирайте своё и будьте вы прокляты, - выпалил и я вылетел вон.  
Я не помнил, как выбрался на крыльцо, и не сразу заслышал за собою торопливые шаги. К огромному моему изумлению, Максим Николаевич выбежал следом за мной. Мы оказались на крыльце вдвоем, и я обернулся к нему, тяжело дыша, с помутневшим от злости взглядом, не понимая, чего ему-то еще понадобилось от меня – тоже станет глумиться?  
\- Погодите! Погодите, ради Бога, Андрей Лаврентьевич, - сказал он взволнованно и тронул меня за плечо, но тотчас отдернул руку, точно боясь оскорбить меня своим прикосновением.  
Я взглянул на него. Он был бледен и растрепался немного, пока бежал за мною. Я вдруг прочел в прекрасном лице его глухое, но совершенно явственное страдание. «А сильно ли ты страдал, когда избивал по лицу Империна, может быть, сразу же после того, как… или даже во время….» - подумал я, и замутило меня от этих гадостных мыслей.  
\- Простите меня, - сказал Максим Николаевич очень тихо. – Простите, пожалуйста, вам не следовало видеть этого… этого безобразия.  
\- Я не видал ничего, - с трудом выговорил я. – Не понимаю, о чем вы.  
\- Благодарю… и очень прошу вас, одно прошу: не говорите ничего моей матери. Если желаете донести, то можете донести, но как-нибудь потихоньку, чтобы Надежда Тимофеевна не знала причины… я очень, очень прошу вас.  
Я осоловело глядел на него. Он действительно ждал от меня доноса! За содомию судили редко, в нашем городе так и вовсе отродясь не бывало подобных дел, но он в самом деле ждал и опасался, и именно от меня. Это опасение его ужасно оскорбило меня, сильней, чем всё прежнее. Мне захотелось ударить его, так, как он сам избивал Империна – палкою в рот, чтобы разбить совсем это слишком красивое лицо. Но я скрепился. Процедил только:  
\- Не извольте беспокоиться, Максим Николаевич.  
И кубарем почти слетел с крыльца, и побежал прочь, придерживая шляпу, подальше, только бы подальше отсель.  
  
  
**VII. На балу**  
  
В следующее воскресенье опять был бал у Сурдиновых. Известно о нем стало давно, и все тогда немного удивились, что так скоро после именин Ольги Павловны; а впрочем, вполне возможно, что нарочно спешили загладить не очень приятное тогдашнее впечатление. Также ходили все те же упорные слухи, будто брак Ольги Павловны с Крестовским – вещь уже почти что решенная, и что, наверное, это и есть негласный повод для праздника, что там-то всем и объявят. Станислав Маврикиевич не мог эти слухи ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть, страдал нестерпимо и покрылся весь неприятными красными пятнами нервического характера; я всерьез за него опасаться стал и все уговаривал показаться доктору. Он, однако, отказывался. Я спросил его между делом, собирается ли он в то воскресенье к Сурдиновым, и он ответил положительно с тем отчаянием обреченного мученика, что уж заранее знает день и час своей казни и готовится принять ее со всем возможным смирением.  
К некоторому моему удивлению, я тоже получил приглашение. Я давно был представлен Сурдиновым, но не так чтобы к ним вхож, как и весь наш кружок; Павел Аркадьич, как и все другие фабриканты нашего города, не очень жаловал либерально настроенную молодёжь. Но Ольга Павловна к нам вполне благоволила, состояла даже в комитете помощи рабочим матерям и, со своей стороны, отважно лоббировала у губернатора послабления в работе фабричным женщинам, находящимся в тягости. Впрочем, вопрос этот не так чтобы очень сильно ее увлекал, и на свои наряды и рукоделие, как и всякая барышня, она тратила отцовских денег гораздо больше, нежели на фабричных беременных матерей. Это ни в коем случае не в упрек Ольге Павловне, девушка она была замечательная и ее у нас все уважали и очень любили. Однако же дочь фабриканта остается дочерью фабриканта, а затем становится женою фабриканта и матерью детей его, а рубашка у всякого ближе к телу.  
Я упоминаю тут теперь снова про наши городские дела, казалось бы, не вполне к месту, потому что за день или два до бала только об этом все у нас и говорили. В городе опять пошел неспокойный душок, опять уж очень грудились после смены фабричные, и уж слишком много всякого сомнительного люду не из пролетариев шмыгало по пролетарским кабакам ввечеру. Многих из этих шмыгающих я знал, некоторые были и из нашего общества. И я не мог не думать про Терентьевскую тетрадь и про то, что хотя и бросил ее под ноги Крестовского в то роковое утро, однако же Империн тоже был там, и, когда Максим Николаевич побежал за мною, наверняка поднял тетрадь и даже мог припрятать вполне. Мысль том, что может сделать такой человек, вдруг получив в свои руки подобное руководство к действию, откровенно меня ужасала. В то же время я себя успокаивал словами Терентьева, равно и самого Максима Николаевича о том, что слова, даже очень складно написанные – это всего только слова, и до дела от них далече. О, как жестоко я ошибался; до сих пор кровь в жилах стынет, когда подумаю, как жестоко.  
Словом, город гудел, и на вечеру у Сурдиновых тоже звучали всё те же самые разговоры, хотя и в совершенно ином тоне. На вечере собрались фабриканты, хозяева главных наших городских предприятий и мануфактур, и все в один голос обсуждали в нескрываемым возмущением, как обнаглел и возгордился в последние месяцы пролетарий.  
\- А мои-то, - бухтел отставной генерал Кудельников, державший деревообрабатывающий завод, - мои-то, слышите, собрали комитет выборных и прислали требовать повышение зарплаты на два рубля. Два рубля лишних каждому, вообразите только! А если нет, то угрожают забастовками, стачками, полным срывом всего производства – какова же наглость!  
\- А десятичасового рабочего дня не хотите ли? – встрял другой фабрикант, которого я знал в лицо, но не знал по имени-отчеству. – А детскую комнату для кормящих работниц, да с няньками! Нянек, да гувернанток, да университетского образования для пролетарских пащенков не желаете ли?!  
\- Версилов на своей хлопковой фабрике поставил английскую машину, разгоняющую пух, - заметил еще один, пыхая сигарою. – Дескать, так оно здоровее и в легкие не так набивается, стало быть, рабочие меньше мрут. Но помилуйте, справлялся я о такой машине – это же четыре тысячи триста рублей без транспортировки! А они уж пронюхали, им про эту проклятую машину все расписали в этих чертовых прокламациях, раструбили на целый город. И опять посылают свои комитеты и требуют от меня машин! И машин, и по двух рублей на рабочего сверху! Да я по миру так пойду!  
В таком вот духе велись разговоры, разумеется, в стороне от дам, дабы не смущать их политикою и случайным крепким словцом. Я это слушал молча, мрачно и немного даже и мстительно: походило, что набирался у меня из этих разговоров неплохой материалец в форме фельетона для «колонки либерала». На меня поглядывали подозрительно, ворчали себе под нос, но что могли поделать? Нас было в зале человек десять таких, и все по личному приглашению Ольги Павловны.  
Сама хозяйка тем вечером была особенно ослепительна, еще краше, чем на своих именинах. Смутная тревога более не портила нежных девичьих черт: теперь лицо Ольги Павловны сияло свежестью, радостью и покоем. По всему походило, что слухи не врут, предложение в самом деле сделано и благосклонно принято – иначе и объяснить нельзя было подобного настроения. Станислав Маврикиевич половину вечера простоял один в углу, всеми забытый. Я подошел к нему и попытался занять разговором, но он глянул на меня мучительно и, бросив: «Оставьте, Г-в», отошел в сторону, точно не желая терпеть унижения прилюдной жалостью. Не знаю, зачем он вообще тогда пришел и на что надеялся, но, видно, на что-то все-таки надеялся, а может, попросту и предчувствовал, как всегда предчувствует любящее сердце.  
Крестовский вошел вовремя, вместе со всеми, подошел к ручке Ольги Павловны и был обласкан взглядом так явственно, что все уже не то что зашептались, а заговорили почти вслух. Павел Аркадьевич раздувался от удовольствия и, видимо, уже воображал, куда инвестирует возвращающиеся к нему тысячи. Максим Николаевич, однако, женихом себя не держал и, поздоровавшись с хозяевами, отошел в сторону и заговорил с другими гостями. Это вызвало в нашей публике удивление: стало быть, ничего еще не определено наверное? Зала гудела, дамы были страшно заинтригованы, господ же главное интересовало, в какой из спекулятивных прожектов инвестирует Павел Аркадьич тысячи своего зятя. Все это отдавало бы пошлостью, если б не сияющие глаза Ольги Павловны, которой, и это было яснее ясного, не было никакого дела ни до тысяч, ни до спекуляций, ни даже до того, что в двадцать пять лет она оставалась в девах и с каждыми именинами все ниже падала в глазах у нашего общества. Все это ее волновало не более, чем Максима Николаевича трогали разговоры о нем. Я видел, как она смотрела на него через зал, на его спину, прямую и ровную, по всегдашней привычке в черном сюртуке, на черные его волосы, густые и, как всегда, безупречно уложенные. Я глядел на нее из другого угла, и от неистового обожания, от почти исступленного преклонения, читавшегося в этом взгляде, мне становилось не по себе, ибо не раз уж я видел такие взгляды и у других людей, когда смотрели они на Максима Николаевича. Все прежние ссоры, казалось, забыты; он разговаривал с гостями спокойно и ласково, она смотрела на него через залу, ожидая его решения, и была в его полной власти.  
Но что сильней всего меня неприятно поразило, так это присутствие Антона Петровича. Почему-то я совсем не ждал его здесь увидеть, хотя он был принят абсолютно всеми нашими фабрикантами (удивительно, но ни один из них не подозревал, что он верховодит у нас тайным революционным кружком!), и относился к тем редким людям, кто хотя и не владеют большим состоянием, но кого однако никак нельзя не приглашать. Он был в тот вечер прекрасно изящен в отменном клетчатом сюртуке английского фасона, очень модного в Москве и пока еще мало распространенного в нашей глуши, и так ловко скользил, так отточенно болтал и так льстиво подмазывался ко всякому, что все им сходу очаровались и в то же время все желали от него поскорей отделаться. Ольге Павловне, как мне сразу же показалось тогда, он не очень нравился. Но всего удивительней то, что хватило же ему наглости даже в этот вечер отираться около Максима Николаевича. Тот лишь уронил на него взгляд, когда Империн вошел, коротко кивнул и отвернулся сразу. заложив руки за спину и продолжая прерванный разговор. Но Империн налетел, затрещал, закрутился, точно вскочивший в голубятню наглый воробей, и в конце концов Крестовский все-таки посмотрел на него и отошел с ним на пару слов. Я видел, как они разговаривали, стоя у статуи в углу; Максим Николаевич сильно хмурился, пока Империн что-то быстро и торопливо шептал ему чуть ли не на ухо, ухватив за локоть и притягивая к себе. Я всматривался в лицо Максима Николаевича, пытаясь прочесть в нем хоть что-нибудь – негодование, стыд, раскаяние – но не было ровно ничего, кроме всё той же хмурой досады, всё того же раздраженного непонимания. Словно одно-единое, что когда-либо он мог ответить Антону Петровичу (да и не только ему): «Да что вы ко мне пристали? Что вам от меня надобно?»  
Однако дело, похоже, и впрямь состоялось важное. Едва они кончали разговор, как Максим Николаевич развернулся и решительным, твердым шагом пошел сквозь кружащиеся в вальсе пары к Ольге Павловне. Он еще не танцевал в тот вечер, и она тоже не танцевала, ожидая его приглашения, и это тоже успели найти достаточно странным. Теперь он вроде бы как решился, и все услужливо хлынули в стороны, умильно глядя на главную пару вечера и предвкушая сцену трогательную и дающую повод для разговоров на всю будущую неделю.  
Максим Николаевич прошел через залу и остановился перед Ольгой Павловной. Та в волнении посмотрела на него снизу вверх, и во взгляде ее мелькнуло нечто вроде страха. Да, любяще сердце всегда угадывает то, чего не увидеть праздным глазам.  
\- Ольга Павловна, – сказал Максим Николаевич громко, на целый зал, - имею к вам один важный вопрос, который должен задать немедленно.  
Он всегда говорил удивительным голосом, не громким, не тихим, и тем разительней я заметил, что сейчас его голос стал как-то неправилен. Он почти прокричал, жестко, холодно и едва не грубо, с каким-то совсем неуместным вызовом. Таким голосом подготовляют к дуэли, а не к матримониальному предложению. Все испуганно утихли. Павел Аркадьич, слишком прямой и практический для таких тонкостей, расплылся в улыбке и встал рядом с дочерью, готовясь вложить ее гантированную ручку в ладонь избранника. Ольга Павловна страшно побледнела и сказала, не поднимаясь со стула:  
\- Конечно, вы можете говорить, Максим Николаевич… говорите при всех и прямо, как есть.  
Это тоже был странный ответ для невесты. Толпа заволновалась еще пуще. Не думаю, впрочем, что Ольга Павловна тогда наверное знала, что именно услышит вот-вот от своего жениха; не думаю тоже, что знал кто-либо, кроме, возможно, Антона Петровича. Последний, бесспорно, напрямую участвовал и даже устроил всё это, и нарочно сегодня примчался, чтобы упиться своей победою над соперницей…  
\- Итак, довожу до вашего ведома, – отчеканил ужасно громким и ужасно спокойным голосом Максим Николаевич, - что нынче утром я передал все свои деньги, вырученные от продажи мной фабрики вашему отцу, в забастовочный комитет рабочего союза нашего города. Антон Петрович Империн любезно вызвался быть посредником и только что дал мне отчет о благополучном завершении моего взноса. Стало быть, ровно с этой минуты у меня больше нет ничего, кроме дома, где живет моя мать, и того, что на мне теперь надето. Так отвечайте, Ольга: пойдете ли вы теперь за меня, нищего?  
Кто-то вскрикнул. Кто-то ахнул, многие повставали с мест, музыка прекратилась. Павел Аркадьич всё улыбался и хлопал глазами, понимая, видимо, всё это какою-то шуткою в духе нынешней разнузданной молодежи – будто бы ритуал, будто бы жених проверяет искренность невестиных чувств или что-нибудь в этом духе. Но Максим Николаевич не улыбался, и Ольга не улыбалась, и Павел Аркадьич в конце концов перестал улыбаться.  
\- Как? – прохрипел он, покрываясь бурыми пятнами. – К-как это взнос? Куда взнос? В забастов… за-ба-сто-воч-ный комитет? Мои деньги?!  
\- Уже более не ваши, - отрезал Крестовский. – Ну, Ольга, что вы молчите? Это и есть ваш ответ?  
\- Вы же знаете, – дрогнул голос Ольги Павловны, на миг только дрогнул, а еще через миг окреп и вознёсся, зазвенев в хрустале. – Вы же прекрасно знаете, что я и за нищим, и за больным и безумным за вами на край света пойду! Так зачем же вы меня мучаете?!  
Максим Николаевич вдруг отступил на шаг, точно она снова влепила ему пощечину. Он был очень бледен, лицо его в эти минуты напоминало восковую маску, какую в старые времена клали на искаженные лица покойников. Павел Аркадьич хватался за сердце, но мне подумалось, что если кто и может тут сейчас рухнуть замертво, то это Крестовский. И тут же, напротив, за его плечом, я увидел лицо Антона Петровича, уже не глумливое, не льстивое, без насмешки и хитрости… но страшное, такое страшное, что кровь застыла у меня в жилах. Это было лицо демона, которому неосторожный человек продал свою душу и который пришел теперь стребовать долг.  
Максим Николаевич и Ольга Павловна долго стояли друг против друга, словно каменные изваяния. Потом Максим Николаевич протянул руку и взял безвольные пальцы своей невесты. Поцеловал коротко, без страсти и без отчаяния. Сказал тихо: «Простите меня, если сможете», – повернулся и вышел из залы.  
Империн сделал назад один, другой мелкий шажок и тоже растворился в толпе.  
  
  
**VIII. История желтого букета. Рассказ Ольги Павловны.**  
  
Два дня я писал свой фельетон по мотивам подслушанных на балу рассуждений фабрикантов. Писал, перечитывал, рвал в клочки и опять писал. Мне не хотелось быть многословным, и в то же время уж больно много требовалось высказать; но главное, я понимал, что фельетон этот, в отличие от всех прежних моих газетных сочинений, не имеет права быть беззубым и осмотрительным. Тут требовалась прямота, прямое даже обвинение, осуждение и даже яд. Я вспоминал то чувство, с каким выслушивал этих пышущих дорогими гаванскими сигарами заводчиков, для которых немыслимою дерзостию казалась просьба поднять зарплату на два рубля – ведь разорятся! О, я был в совершенном бешенстве. Не припомню даже, чтобы брался когда-либо за перо в таком состоянии. И оно всё не проходило, хуже того - я как будто сам себя бесконечно накручивал. Забывал даже и про еду, и про сон, и опомнился только когда квартирная хозяйка опять пришла в ночи ругаться на то, что я слишком много сижу с электричеством.  
Я наконец очнулся и перечитал то, что у меня получилось. Читая, понял, что оно мне, пожалуй, нравится – вышло очень желчно и емко в то же время, всё по делу и по правде, а главное, по справедливости. И одновременно я понял, что ни в коем случае нельзя это печатать в «Вестнике М-ска». Более того, Денис Афанасьевич, принеси я ему такую статью, первым побежит с ней на меня в полицию, потому что это уж перебор. Это вышел даже не фельетон, а форменная прокламация – в том самом тоне и почти с тою же (на самом деле, конечно, меньшею) силою убедительности, что прежние наши прокламация, которые слал нам Империн из-за границы.  
Я точно очнулся опять и снова перечитал. И в страхе, смешанным с каким-то детским наивным восторгом, понял, что невольно и неосознанно перенял слог и идею Терентьевской тетради – то есть слог и идею Максима Николаевича. Мысль эта была одновременно и сладкою, и напугала меня до ужаса. Я вспомнил Терентьева с мокрым полотенцем на лбу и красными от коньяку глазами, и, дрогнув, бросил листки с моим фельетоном на стол. Статья получилась хорошая, может быть, лучшая из всего мною писанного, но… что теперь с нею делать, я не знал.  
Порешив, что утро вечера мудренее, я бросился на постель и проспал часов четырнадцать, как убитый. Проснулся на другой день уже после обеда от настойчивого стука в дверь.  
\- К вам там барышня пришли, - сказала моя хозяйка, окидывая меня сердитым взглядом – всё никак не могла простить меня за электричество. Я вскочил.  
\- Что, какая еще барышня?  
\- Не знаю, но требуют видеть очень, так пускать?  
\- Конечно… Хотя постойте! Через пять минут.  
Я наскоро привел себя в порядок, умылся и оделся. Никаких барышень ко мне отродясь не хаживало, поэтому я мог только гадать, кем удостоен и чему обязан. И совершенно обомлел, когда в мою комнату вошла Ольга Павловна Сурдинова.  
\- Здравствуйте, господин Г-в, - сказала она, глядя на меня взволнованно, точно боялась, что прогоню.  
Она выглядела странно и смотрела как-то потерянно. На ней была беличья мантилья и подбитые горностаем сапожки, но прямо поверх тонкого домашнего платья, а на голову она накинула простой пуховый платок, как какая-нибудь мещанка или горничная – словно вдруг побежала из дому и схватила первое, что подвернулось под руку. Я понятия не имел, от кого она узнала мой адрес; впрочем, город наш невелик и узнать это было нетрудно хотя бы и через редакцию.  
Я пробормотал что-то сбивчивое и засуетился, кинулся к дверям, веля хозяйке чаю, отодвинул гостье стул и смотрел, как она усаживается, медленно, точно во сне. расправляя складки своего домашнего платья.  
\- Я к вам теперь пришла, - начала она, - именно к вам, потому что к кому-то надо, и потому что я не вынесу всего этого ни часом больше. Я все думаю, думаю и не сплю, и боюсь с ума сойти. Вы когда-нибудь боялись взаправду с ума сойти, Андрей Лаврентьевич?  
Я опять забормотал что-то несуразное, дивясь на ее напряженную фигуру и мучительно блестящие глаза – судя по их припухлости, и впрямь она их не смыкала очень давно. Она слушала меня рассеянно, вовсе даже не слушала, и я понял тут, что она совсем не для того пришла, чтобы слушать. Я замолчал. Ольга Павловна посмотрела на меня снизу вверх и спросила:  
\- Скажите, господин Г-в, правда ли то, что вы меня любите?  
Сильней удивить она меня не могла. Я онемел на миг, а потом выдавил еле-еле:  
\- Н-нет, Ольга Павловна, что вы, то есть не имел такой чести... то есть я, разумеется, был бы счастлив… А вот господин Реликин, Станислав Маврикиевич… - добавил я зачем-то самым глупейшим образом, и Ольга Павловна отмахнулась своей бледной ручкою, как от назойливой мухи.  
\- Если не меня, так, значит, ЕГО? – спросила она нетерпеливо и почти раздраженно.  
Я слишком понял, о ком она говорит. Но новый вопрос этот был совершенно невозможным, еще невозможнее, чем первый. Я промолчал.  
\- Вы просто так на меня глядели… на него… на нас. Когда он подошел ко мне на бале и спросил, пойду ли я за него нищего, я видела вас, вы прямо напротив стояли у него за плечом, и так посмотрели… Я решила, что кого-то – меня или его – вы непременно любите. Потому-то и пришла теперь к вам. Видите ли, я должна рассказать, не могу оставаться с этим больше, но только тому рассказать, кто очень любит меня или его. Иначе конец.  
Она говорила сбивчиво, но наконец подошла, кажется, к сути своего нежданного визита. Я всё молчал. Хозяйка принесла чаю, я поставил чашку перед Ольгой Павловной. и она машинально накрыла стенки замерзшими пальцами без перчаток, грея свои холодные руки.  
\- Вы можете рассказать мне все, что пожелаете, - сказал я.  
Она вскинула на меня снова взгляд болезненно испытующий. И начала рассказ, который я привожу теперь тут во всех возможных подробностях и лишь с самыми небольшими купюрами, в тех местах, где без купюр не могу обойтись ввиду соображений чести. Я бы вовсе не имел права пересказывать эту историю даже и с купюрами, но делаю это единственно потому, что Ольге Павловне теперь ничто уже не сможет навредить.  
***  
«Четыре года назад, - начала свой рассказ Ольга Павловна, - отец отправил меня в Петербург к моей тетке по матери, Татьяне Ильиничне. Я тогда немного болела меланхолией, отцу желалось, чтобы я развеялась, а еще он втайне надеялся ввести меня через тетку в петербургский свет и сбыть наконец-то с рук. Я много ему доставила огорчений тем, что не хотела замуж; теперь, по правде, мне трудно вспомнить, отчего я так не хотела замуж. Татьяна Ильинична меня встретила очень ласково, но в то же время и строго, как всякие у нас дамы старшего поколения относятся к молодым родственницам, засидевшимся в девах. Хотя для Петербурга двадцать один год был еще не столь критическим возрастом, и тетка очень надеялась, как говорила она, «меня устроить». Я стала ездить на балы и обеды и имела определенный успех, хотя, впрочем, никто не сватался, к моему облегчению. На одном таком вечеру я и встретила тогда Максима Николаевича. Я знала его еще с нашего города, он бывал у нас в свой первый приезд, тот самый, когда с ним случилась мозговая горячка. В то время, когда я гостила у тетки, мы вес полагали, что Максим Николаевич прозябает в солдатах где-нибудь на Кавказе, и я удивилась, встретив его в блестящем салоне у графини П-ской, вновь произведенным в офицеры и всеми обласканным. Он переменился, как мне показалось тогда, но не очень. Признаки болезни из него совершенно ушли, он не делал более диких выходок, но был все так же хорош собой и все так же глаз от него невозможно было отвесть. Признаюсь вам, в прежние времена, в М-ске, я не находила Максима Николаевича привлекательным. О, я знала наверное, что он самый красивый мужчина, какого я только видела и увижу еще – но в то же время было в нем что-то для меня отвратительное, так что глядеть на него было мне неприятно. А теперь стало не то, теперь всё глядела и наглядеться не могла. Он и теперь таков и даже еще лучше. Вы заметили, какие у него глаза стали добрые? Это не всегда так было. Прежде в эти глаза смотришь и ничего в них не видишь, кроме ледяной этой синевы, как небо пустой и холодной. Теперь не то. И в Петербурге было тоже уже не то, но не совсем. Он был очень вежлив со всеми, меня узнал и приветствовал очень ласково, осведомился о батюшке и некоторых наших здешних делах, из чего я поняла, что это было не только лишь светскою любезностью и он действительно меня вспомнил. Мы проговорили тот вечер с полчаса, хотя я ни слова вспомнить потом не могла. Дома тетка сказала мне, чтобы я думать забыла про Максима Николаевича. Что его очень ценят где-то совсем в верхах, чуть ли не в кругу великого князя, оттого все вынуждены его принимать, но что репутация у него самая возмутительная и что ни одна мать не позволит ему остаться наедине со свою дочерью. «Что же, тетя, – спросила я, - разве он многих уже совратил?» «Нет, - отвечала та, – покамест еще не одной, во всяком случае так, чтоб наружу вышло. Но все знают, что он бесчинник. Водится с такими людьми и вообще так оскандален, что и думать о нем забудь. Если встретишь опять, поздоровайся и отвернись, а пригласит на кадриль, так отговорись, будто голова болит. Гляди у меня!»  
Тетушка желала мне добра, это я тогда понимала и теперь понимаю, но вы знаете, Андрей Лаврентьич, всегда во мне сидел этот бесенок непослушания – если родитель или старший родственник что-то мне повелит, я уж из одного принципа сделаю по-своему. Не оговори мне тогда так строго Татьяна Ильинична, может, и не было бы потом ничего. Но она оговорила, и я стала нарочно тайком вызнавать, где бывает Максим Николаевич, и нарочно, тайком же, так устраивать, чтобы и мы там были. Мы с ним встретились еще три раза, и каждый раз я так помню, точно это был главный день во всей моей жизни. Я с виду подчинялась тетке, с господином Крестовским старалась не говорить, да и он не особенно жаждал моего общества – не более, чем с любою другой барышней, которые кругом него так и вились. Но я хотя бы могла глядеть на него, все глаза проглядела бы, и всё поражалась на него, точно не верилось мне, что такие люди бывают.  
В один вечер тетка занемогла и я поехала на бал с ее приятельницей, старой княжною. И там точно с цепи сорвалась. Сама подошла к Максиму Николаевичу во время вальса и фактически напросилась на приглашение. Он взглянул в удивлении, но, разумеется, повел меня, и мы танцевали, хотя он глядел мне поверх плеча и не сказал ни единого слова. Но я как запомнила его руку на своей руки и на талии, и всю ночь потом не смыкала глаз и лежала в горячке, чуя на себе эти две руки, на моей руке и на талии.  
Не буду утомлять вас подробностями, но, словом, во мне зародилось тогда какое-то умопомешательство. Тогда же в Петербурге появился и Терентьев; он не входил в наш круг, но я его знала по М-ску и в Петербурге часто видела рядом с Максимом Николаевичем. Он сидел у ограды тех домов, куда Максим Николаевич делал визиты, как собака сидел и ждал его далеко за полночь, а когда Максим Николаевич выходил. подбегал к нему и они шли куда-то вместе. Так, через Терентьева, я и вызнала потом, где он живет. И через него же вызнала, что Максим Николаевич собирается в скором времени уезжать за границу, очень может быть, что еще до окончания зимнего сезона.  
Эта новость меня сразила. Я поняла, что вот-вот расстанусь с ним навсегда и никогда, возможно, уже не увижу, хоть он и родом из нашего города. Я ночь провела с этой мыслью, а поутру, тихонько, пока еще все спали, убежала и дому, взяла извозчика и поехала к нему.  
Максим Николаевич жил тогда один в очень большом доме на Обуховской площади. Швейцар сперва меня не хотел пускать; было только шесть утра, должно быть, он принял меня за помешанную. Но в конце концов пропустил, и Максим Николаевич вышел ко мне. Он казался удивленным, поцеловал мне руку и сразу сказал:  
«Ольга Павловна, вы в какой-то беде? Я могу помочь вам чем-то?»  
«Нет, - ответила я. - Никакой беды не стряслось, просто мне ужасно надо было вас видеть».  
«Но это же совершенно невозможно, чтобы вам здесь быть, в такое время и без сопровождения. Ваша тетушка знает?»  
«Нет, не знает и не узнает… никто, никто не узнает», - сказала я в исступлении.  
Он глядел в ответ спокойно, вы же знаете эту его всегдашнюю невозмутимость, всегда ровный такой, всегда вежливый – но мне эта светская любезность была как ножом по сердцу.  
«Если узнают, что вы были здесь, то вы погибли», – сказал он мне очень мягко, и я ответила:  
«Я именно затем и пришла к вам сейчас, чтобы погибнуть».  
Он долго молчал, оглядывая меня с любопытством, которое было почти праздным и оттого почти оскорбительным. Я ощутила, как кровь приливает к моим щекам. Будь на его месте кто другой, о, будь я сама другая – зарыдала бы от стыда, закрыла лицо и убежала вон. Но я стояла перед ним там точно голая, хоть и куталась в мантилью, а он все молча меня разглядывал.  
«Вот как, - сказал он наконец. – Не ожидал подобного в столь рассудительной и серьёзной барышне. Вы понимаете ли сами, о чем меня просите?»  
«Вполне», - пылая, но не отводя взгляда, сказала я, и, сняв мантилью, бросила ее на пол…  
Он все разглядывал меня и молчал. Я шагнула к нему – сама, первая шагнула к нему, это ужасно важно, Андрей Лаврентьич, и я хочу, чтобы вы это поняли. Он не желал почти ничего, я всё сама.  
«Вы дрожите вся, Ольга Павловна. Вам очень страшно?»  
«Очень».  
«Смею полагать, что вы… что никогда прежде подобного…»  
«Никогда».  
«Однако же! – вдруг засмеялся он, и как-то совсем не язвительно, даже ласково. – Я очень польщен!»  
«Долго вы будете мучить меня? Или прогоните?»  
«Как же вас прогонишь, когда вы так замечательно настойчивы? Я не посмею вас прогнать. Но обязан заявить сейчас же, пока вы еще стоите напротив меня, что ни завтра, ни когда-либо в будущем не смогу на вас жениться. Вы это должны хорошо уяснить, прежде чем случится непоправимое».  
«Отчего же? – спросила я запальчиво. – Разве вы женаты или помолвлены?»  
«Нет, не женат и не помолвлен».  
«Почему же тогда исключаете…»  
«Просто я не люблю вас, Ольга Павловна. Хотя девушка вы красивая и в своем роде исключительная, и достойны самого лучшего», - ответил он со своей доброй ласковой улыбою.  
Вы решите, господин Г-в, что я совсем обезумела, если после такого прямого признания не развернулась и не ушла. И вы будете правы наверное. Я не развернулась и не ушла. Я шагнула опять и коснулась груди его… сама, сама! Всё сама. Он так и стоял с заведенными за спину руками и всё глядел на меня так любопытно и ласково.  
«Стало быть, решились. Воля ваша, сумасшедшая вы несчастная девушка. А не проклянете ли меня назавтра?»  
«Обязательно прокляну!» - пообещала я, и он рассмеялся и убрал наконец руки из-за спины...  
(Тут часть рассказа Ольги Павловны я опускаю ввиду вышеназванных причин).  
Когда закончилось, он сам надел на меня мантилью (я не смогла бы, руки у меня слишком тряслись), вывел из дому и взял мне извозчика. Подсаживая в карету, сжал мою руку так крепко, что я чуть не вскрикнула. Взгляд его был все так же ясен, но теперь строг, точно он смел осуждать меня. «Если пожелаете снова, то не приезжайте, а пришлите записку. Я устрою», - сказал он коротко и почти равнодушно. Я поняла тогда, что таким тоном, с деловитой сухостью, говорят с продажными женщинами – и разве это было не то, чего я заслуживала? Извозчик тронул, и когда отъехал на улицу, то я заплакала. О, он был прав, он всегда прав – я прокляла его в тот самый час, как вышла от него. Но было уж поздно.  
Я стала его любовницей. Он оказался замечательно ловок в таких делах и всё умел устроить так, чтобы никто не прознал. Даже моя прозорливая тетушка, хоть и видела, что я не в себе, но относила это на счет неудачливости моей в Петербурге – никто ко мне за целую зиму так и не посватался. Максим Николаевич снял небольшой домик с флигелем на окраине, в дрянном районе, где водилось множество всякой швали. Одной туда мне ездить было бы очень опасно, и он всякий раз присылал за мной какую-то девку, которую звали Агафьей – потрепанного и гнусного вида, но молчаливую и, кажется, ему преданную. Я знаю, что за каждую ее подъездку за мною он платил ей десять рублей. И я всякий раз себя ощущала так, точно это он мне платил десять рублей. Ровно столько я для него стоила.  
Он, однако, передумал уезжать из Петербурга и я думала, что именно из-за меня. Мы очень мало с ним говорили, но когда оставались наедине, о, тогда я… (Тут опять делаю купюру, потому что пересказать никак невозможно). Однажды я ему сказала:  
«Вы ведь ужасно меня презираете, Максим Николаевич. Потому и любить не можете. Угадала?»  
«Совсем не угадали, я совершенно не презираю вас и уважаю безмерно. Вы самая смелая женщина, какую я только знал, а смелость – одно из немногих качеств, которые в людях мне очень дороги».  
Это был почти что добрый ответ и в то же время жестокий до крайности, потому что он даже не дал себе труда прикинуться, будто хоть самую малость любит меня. Я в то время любила его до безумия и не понимала, что, может быть, совсем не во мне дело, что он вообще человек, не способный ни к любви, ни к любому другому чувству. Он отпустил бы меня, стоило бы мне захотеть; я всегда сама назначала время нашего очередного свидания, и если бы не назначила, он не стал бы меня преследовать. До сих пор не пойму, как никто не догадался, как я не выдала сама себя – вероятно, объясняется тем, что до меня в свете никому не было дела, а сам Максим Николаевич замечательно умеет скрывать свои бесчинства. Я почти уверена, что далеко не одна тогда была у него такая…  
Однако, сезон оканчивался и мне скоро надо было возвращаться домой. Я пыталась найти предлог, чтобы остаться, и не находила. Значит, всё же должна была с ним расстаться. И тогда мне пришла мысль… я не знаю, что это была за мысль и откуда. Наверное, я надумала ее теми бессонными ночами, что лежала с ним рядом на простынях и глядела на него, безмятежно спящего, зная, что ему все равно, лежу ли я с ним рядом или нет. Вот я уеду вскорости, и он на другой день забудет меня, на другую даже минуту, и ничего не останется в памяти. И я решилась сделать так, чтобы уж точно остаться у него в памяти. Так остаться, чтобы вовек не забыл.  
Я взяла на кухне нож, спрятала в мантилье поехала к нему. Не через Агафью, а сама, без предупреждения. Я была совершенно уверена, что застану его дома (он всегда возвращался часу в четвертом ночи и спал потом до полудня). Что?.. Собиралась ли я убить его, вы спрашиваете? Разумеется, нет. Я хотела только ударить его ножом куда-нибудь безопасно, в плечо или в ногу, или может быть даже в лицо, чтоб остался шрам, безобразный огромный шрам, чтоб глядел на него и вспоминал свою безумную Ольгу, которая из всех сотен его пассий одна лишь посмела ударить его ножом… Да, я стала совсем тогда сумасшедшая. Что-то такое в нем есть, что делает людей кругом него сумасшедшими.  
Я сошла с извозчика неподалеку от его дома и остановилась за углом. Не знаю, отчего сразу не решилась войти. Нож я сразу же вынула и держала под мантильей, сжимая крепко, так, чтоб не дать себе времени на раздумья и ударить сразу, едва он откроет дверь. Во флигеле у него была только одна горничная, без швейцара, и ту он часто отпускал, чтобы не мешала увеселениям. Я стояла и стояла, уж рассвело и туман почти рассеялся, помню сейчас, что мне было жарко и я сбросила капюшон мантильи, хотя изо рта у меня вырывался пар. И тут я вдруг увидала, как кто-то подходит к дверям флигеля. Это был юноша, лет семнадцати, одетый просто и грубо, в фуфайке и картузе, похожий на фабричного. В руках он нес букет желтых роз. Куцых, лысых, помятых – верно, не сам купил, а набрал на цветочном рынке лежалый мусор, забракованный цветочницами. И вот именно этот желтый букет ужасно меня поразило. Если бы юноша просто так вошел, без букета, я может быть, опомнилась бы (наверное опомнилась бы, потому что не совсем еще тогда обезумела и понимала, что если Максим Николаевич меня наверное простит, то уж случайный свидетель точно донесет и погубит). Но желтый этот букет меня решительно ослепил. Юноша взошёл на крыльцо и стал стучать громко и требовательно. Он долго стучал, ему все не отворяли. Наконец дверь открылась, и я увидала на пороге Максима Николаевича, сонного и недовольного, в одной рубашке. При виде юноши он нахмурился, потом тоже увидал цветы и непонимающе улыбнулся. Юноша что-то быстро ему заговорил, а Максим Николаевич вдруг расхохотался, страшно громко и так насмешливо, как я никогда даже и не слышала. Он протянул руку, схватил юношу за шею и дернул на себя, все еще хохоча, и так и двери закрыл, хохоча. И даже через закрытую дверь я слышала этот жуткий хохот.  
Всё ли я тогда поняла? Нет, пожалуй, ещё не всё. Не помню, о чём я тогда думала. Может, и ни о чём. Я пошла вперед и тоже поднялась на крыльцо. Дверь оказалась не заперта, видимо, он забыл затворить засов. Я вошла и услыхала голоса вверху: они успели подняться по лестнице. Юноша говорил быстро и как-то яростно, и ему отзывался громкий веселый голос Максима Николаевича. Потом голоса стихли. Я стала подниматься по лестнице, крепко сжимая нож. Рука у меня была вся скользкая, и очень трудно было удерживать рукоятку, но я знала, что удержать надо. Я поднялась наверх и увидела распахнутую дверь и свет. Я вошла в комнату. Максим Николаевич сидел на столе, а юноша стоял напротив него, близко наклонив к нему свою растрёпанную голову (волосы, помню, были у него светлые и вьющиеся, как у девушки), и тянулся поцеловать. Желтый куцонький букетик валялся на полу, и Максим Николаевич топтал его ногами. Я стояла и глядела на них.  
И тут юноша меня увидал. В лице его отразилось замешательство, и сразу за тем – понимание. Он толкнул Максима Николаевича и грубо вцепился в ворот его рубашки, тряхнул раза два с силою, крикнув:  
«А-а, теперь вижу! Теперь-то всё вижу! Вот на кого променял?!»  
Он кинулся ко мне, сжимая кулаки, точно дикий зверь. Я подняла нож. Юноша увидел и остановился, а Максим Николаевич поглядел на меня вдруг ужасно странно. Он угадал, вмиг угадал, кому я назначала этот нож, когда шла сюда. Я думала, он бросится между нами, но он стоял неподвижно и смотрел на нас любопытно и холодно, точно глядел спектакль, притом спектакль бездарный и утомительный, и ему даже не очень интересно, чем кончится. Я подняла нож еще выше. Не знаю, кого я вправду тогда хотела ударить. Возможно, что и себя самоё.  
«Ах ты паскудная б…ь!» - завопил юноша, брызжа слюной, и ринулся на меня с искаженным лицом. Я испугалась. Я совсем не для того и не так себе всё это представляла. Он налетел на меня и выбил нож из моей руки, ударив меня по кисти очень больно. А потом опять ударил, кулаком по уху. Я упала на пол. Он опять ударил меня, ногой прямо в живот, так, наверное, как простолюдины колотят своих жен, обучая их уважению. Я начала задыхаться, в глаза у меня потемнело. Я вдруг с определенностью поняла, что этот светловолосый юноша решительно собирается забить меня до смерти на виду у Максима Николаевича. Я потянулась к упавшему ножу, ничего не видя, но не нашла его, а удары сыпались…  
И вдруг всё разом закончилось. Я села с трудом, протерла глаза. И увидела, что юноша стоит на коленях и хрипит, впившись пальцами в клетчатый шарф, обмотанный вокруг его горла. Максим Николаевич стоял у него за спиной, держа концы шарфа и натягивая их так туго, что лицо его покраснело от усилия. В глазах его, прежде таких прозрачных и добрых, пылало теперь что-то такое дикое, такое дьявольское, словно бес им овладел. И тут-то, именно тут я закричала от ужаса, закричала во весь голос. Он душил юношу еще несколько секунд, потом бросил шарф, подскочил ко мне и зажал мне рот ладонью. Со мной случилась истерика. Он держал меня и не давал кричать, пока я билась в его руках, потом я обмякла и он обнял меня, целуя лицо моё и мои волосы. Потом поднял меня на руки, поднес к дивану и уложил, принес мне воды. Сел со мною рядом и все гладил мои волосы, и смотрел на меня так ужасно пристально, но пустыми, совсем пустыми глазами.  
Прошло много времени, пока я успокоилась. Юноша с клетчатым шарфом на шее все лежал лицом вниз на ковре и не шевелился. Максим Николаевич сказал:  
«Вам немедленно надо ехать домой. Домой в М-ск, слышите? Я тоже уеду. И забудьте всё, ничего не было, совсем ничего не было, и не вспоминайте никогда».  
Я не могла отвечать, силы совершенно меня покинули. Он помог мне оправить платье, умыл мне лицо, как ребенку, довел до дверей и усадил на извозчика. Я видела, что он колеблется, не поехать ли ему со мною. И это был первый раз в моей жизни, когда я почувствовала, что ему не всё равно до меня, что я для него что-то значу как живой человек, а не только лишь кукла для игры.  
«Вам надо теперь воротиться… туда», - прошептала я, и мы поглядели в глаза друг другу, сознавая, что теперь навек будем связаны этим общим преступлением. Он убил, я видела по нему, что первый раз в жизни убил, и убил для меня. О, что с того, что он не мог на мне жениться! Есть узы куда сильнее, чем брачные.  
Он молча кивнул, я уехала, вернулась домой и сразу сказалась больною. К счастью. видимых следов от побоев на мне не осталось, а от доктора я отказалась решительно, несмотря на хлопотания тетушки. Я твердила, что теперь желаю только одно – домой. Она и отправила меня домой. Потом, позже я узнала, что почти сразу, дня через два после того страшного утра, Максим Николаевич уехал таки за границу вместе с Терентьевым. И после этого четыре года я ничего о нём не знала и не слышала, пока он не вернулся в М-ск, чтобы продать фабрику моему отцу.»  
***  
Эту невероятную историю я слушал молча, почти не перебивая. Я очень понял теперь, отчего она так измучилась, отчего не могла более держать это в себе и отчего хотела рассказать только тому, кто любит или ее, или Максима Николаевича. Она сейчас отдала в мои руки и его, и свою судьбу и ждала от меня приговора. Но кто я таков был. чтоб судить ее или, тем паче, его? Особенно после того, что я узнал о нем и об Империне, о чем Ольга Павловна, похоже, и не догадывалась…  
\- Вы его тогда на именинах ударили за желтый букет, - промолвил я, когда она замолчала. – За то, что он вам вдруг так жестоко напомнил всё через четыре года.  
\- Именно за желтый букет, но не за то, что напомнил, а… за то, что сам позабыл. Он ужасно удивился, когда я его ударила. Он ведь болен, вы разве не знаете? Я ему как-то неясно напоминаю о желтых розах, вот он их и купил мне, а почему именно желтые розы – про то он сам совершенно забыл. Может, даже и про убийство забыл… понимаете? Я его и ударила за то, что он посмел забыть.  
\- Вы можете быть совершенно покойны, - помолчав, сказал я, как давеча Максиму Николаевичу. – Ваша тайна умрет со мною. И я рад, что вы смогли выговориться. Вам стало легче?  
\- Значит… значит, не донесете? – спросила Ольга Павловна и вдруг поглядела на меня с какою-то злобою. – Я вам сейчас рассказала, что была без венца любовницей человека, который убил из-за меня и сбежал безнаказанный, и вы никому не скажете?  
\- Разумеется, нет, вы можете быть совершенно…  
\- Да что ж вы за человек! – вскричала она, вскакивая и всплескивая руками. – Да неужто Империн прав и земля может еще носить такое ничтожество?!  
Тут я опешил совершенно. И впрямь, вопреки моей профессии, не могу я похвастаться тонким знанием душ человеческих, в особенности женских. И не сразу, совсем не сразу дошло до меня, что Ольга Павловна для того-то и искала «того, кто меня или его любит», для того-то и рассказала всё в самых интимных, невыносимых для влюбленного человека подробностях, что рассчитывала вовсе не на понимание, а на гнев и на месть. Рассчитывала, что я, проводив ею со злобной ухмылкою, тотчас же побегу доносить полиции, или хотя бы растрезвоню сплетню на весь город.  
\- Вы ничтожество, ничтожество и сплетник, - как в бреду, заговорила она, отступая от меня. – Так про вас говорил Антон Петрович и даже… я так и думала сама! Уж этот-то точно не удержится и… ах! – она покачнулась и схватилась за занавеску у буфета, чуть ее не сорвав. Я кинулся было поддержать, но она меня оттолкнула. – Не троньте меня. Вы не смеете трогать ни меня, ни его, никого… Ах, Андрей Лаврентьевич, простите меня, я ужасная женщина. Я чудовищная падшая женщина и с ума сошла…. Простите ли вы меня?  
Теперь она плакала, а я бегал вокруг нее, как дурак, предлагая воды и не зная, что еще сделать. Я видел, что ее саму поразила низость ее замысла, а главное – ее собственное малодушие, стремление отомстить Крестовскому чужими руками. Наконец она успокоилась. Я дал ей платок, чтоб она утерла лицо. Она попросила мне вызвать ей извозчика, и я вызвал. Проводил до двери, и на пороге уже она опять обернулась, глядя на меня виновато, стыдясь, и в то же время с неодолимым, словно ей самой неприятным презрением.  
\- А все-таки вы ужасный трус, Андрей Лавреньтевич, - проговорила Ольга Павловна словно бы извинительно. – Но я не права, что вас презираю за это, ведь это-то и хорошо. Ведь только в этом одном ваше спасение от него.  
Она ушла, а я остался дома и целый день страдал и думал, и так и не придумал ничего.  
  
  
**IX. Крестный ход**  
  
Переходя к самой тяжелой и страшной части моего повествования, вынужден буду сделать одно признание, за которое мне и теперь стыдно. Говорю об этом сейчас, предупреждая заранее, чтобы собраться с силами и уж не схитрить, не смалодушничать, как настанет срок. Потому что Ольга Павловна, пожалуй, все-таки была права, хоть и очень сильно меня обидела: я трус и малодушный человек, а в чем-то и низкий, пожалуй. И в низости своей совершил в тот роковой для нашего города день поступок, которого и теперь не вполне могу себе простить.  
После бала у Сурдиновых и заявления Крестовского город наш враз переменился в весьма тревожную сторону. Я не знаю, было ли это прямым следствием пожертвования, сделанного Максимом Николаевичем в пользу рабочих, но уверен, что роль это сыграло весьма значительную. Главной причиною неудачи нашей демократической интеллигенции в деле развития пролетарской революции было то, что эти самые пролетарии нам не верили. Они слушали нас, сидя за дармовой, нами им купленной водкой, подпирая небритые щеки и глядя на пылких лекторов мутными, едва понимающими, полуживотными взглядами, слишком измученные четырнадцатичасовою рабочей сменой, слишком отупевшие от постоянного голода, слишком закоченевшие в своей безвыходной нищете. А мы скакали перед ними, щеголеватые, сытые, и призывали к бунту. Но ведь что такое был бунт для любого из этих фабричных? Бунт, стачка – это прежде всего отсутствие заработной платы на неизвестный срок, а во многих случаях – и большие штрафы со стороны заводчика. Потому что многие наши фабриканты наказывали рабочих за самовольную отлучку от станка, взимая с них от половины зарплаты за день и даже более. И чем настойчивее и тверже стояли забастовщики, тем сильней бесновались фабриканты, тем жестче подавляли всякий бунт. И в противостоянии этом за всю историю новой российской промышленности, пожалуй, ни единого разу пролетарии не одерживали сколько-нибудь значительной победы.  
Но теперь стало не то. Теперь один из их прежних врагов, сам бывший заводчик и владелец фабрики Крестовских, открыто вдруг встал на их сторону – да не на словах, не а одних лишь прокламациях и посулах, а буквально снял последнюю рубашку и отдал. Я до сих пор теряюсь в причинах этого поступка Максима Николаевича. В этом поступке было очень характерная для него чрезмерность, характерная же нарочитость и драма; но я в то же время ясно помнил прозорливое замечанье Терентьева, что Крестовский – человек без амбиции и без воли. Мог ли этот поступок объясняться влиянием Антона Петровича? Я почти уверен в этом, хотя полагаю, что сама идея принадлежала именно Крестовскому, но – не более как идея, и именно настырный Антон Петрович довел ее до реального воплощения. Стало быть, Терентьев прав, и Максим Николаевич действительно подпал под влияние этой «мелкой и страшной душонки». И от мысли о том. к чему это может привесть теперь, мне становилось жутко.  
Однако же на наше общее дело, дело социалистическое, этот поступок подействовал очень укрепляюще. Я не знаю точной суммы, вырученной Крестовским за его фабрику, но она точно исчислялась не менее как пятизначным числом. А стало быть, на эти деньги можно было месяца два, а то и дольше, кормить всех фабричных М-ска вместе с их семьями. Они ведь потому и боялись, потому и удирали с митингов и возвращались тайком на фабрику, точно как беглые рабы, устыдившиеся и испугавшиеся собственной дерзости, возвращаются к своему рабовладельцу. Они боялись забастовки чуть не сильней, чем ее боялись хозяева, потому что бастовать – значит сидеть впроголодь. Была, разумеется, в забастовочном комитете касса взаимной помощи, из которой во время стачек выделялись известные средства. Но касса эта пополнялась в основном самими же фабричными и была довольно скудна. Такой взнос, который сделал Максим Николаевич, переворачивал всё дело с головы на ноги. Фабричные не просто получили средства для решительных действий – они наконец получили веское доказательство того, что мы их не обманываем. Что мы с ними и рядом пойдем, до самого конца.  
Эта причина была важной, но не единственной. Новый, «высший» кружок Антона Петровича также поработал изрядно, не покладая рук трудился день и ночь на пропагандистской стязе. Боюсь, очень много из этих действий было вдохновлено тетрадью Терентьева. Но это я всё понял потом, когда было уж поздно печалиться и жалеть. А тогда я лишь наблюдал, в странно радостном и в то же время тревожном возбуждении, как гудит город, как бродят толпами по улицам нахмуренные фабричные, как разлетаются уже почти открыто по всему городу листовки, как даже уже и на стены афиши лепят с указанием дня и часа – до того осмелели! Наши промышленники, глядя на все это безобразие, кинулись к губернатору, требуя принять меры и пресечь бунт, пока не зашло далеко. Но и губернатор уже у нас был схвачен, окручен и околдован вездесущим Антоном Петровичем, который и сам сумел подольститься и успокоить, дескать, всё болтовня и вздор, и близких к губернатору людей настроил необходимым образом. Сам Максим Николаевич на это время совершенно исчез из виду и не участвовали ни в чем; его мать, узнав о поступке сына, занемогла, и он недели две не отходил от ее постели. Не знаю, о чем он думал тогда и сильно ли мучился совестью; можно было бы думать, что не очень сильно, если бы я не помнил, в каком волнении он бежал за мною в то гадкое утро, когда я увидел его с Империным, и как настойчиво просил меня пощадить его матушку. Сам он ее, впрочем, не очень-то пощадил.  
Как бы там ни было, а к концу декабря, 29 числа, забастовочный комитет города М-ска объявил всеобщую городскую стачку, и всё производство в городе разом встало. И на сей раз не было почти никого из фабричных, кто трусливо вернулся бы к своему рабовладельцу. С первым звонком утренней смены рабочие встали от станков и молча разошлись, и город как будто бы вымер. Странно было не слышал всегдашнего гудения, гула и грохота почти вечно работающих машин. Улицы тоже стояли пустые, как будто бы все попрятались, а у господина губернатора обрывался телефонный аппарат от звонков промышленников, требовавших принять меры и выслать полицию.  
Губернатор не выдержал натиска и поддался, меры были приняты. Сто пятьдесят человек полицейских оцепили улицы, входили в кабаки, хватали без разбору фабричных и тащили в тюрьму – никто не объяснял, почему и за что, видно, что для одного только устрашения. Но за ними уже бежали адвокаты – хорошие петербургские и московские адвокаты, специально выписанные Антоном Петровичем из обеих столиц, - бежали и вырывали арестованных из рук приставов, на ходу бойко объясняя, что стачка совершенно законна и нет никаких оснований для задержания. Пораженный неудачей, губернатор озлился, как это часто случается с властными людьми, когда они очень испуганы, и затребовал из Тулы войска. В то же самое время вдруг обвился какой-то поп, по фамилии Краснов, и стал созывать добрый люд на крестной ход, дабы явить и губернатору, и промышленникам полное миролюбие намерений и нежелание воевать, а только желание как-то договориться и помириться. Ибо как ни крути, а все православные и всем еще жить и работать бок о бок.  
С этими попом дело тоже было нечистое и мутное, впрочем, тут я и почти совсем ничего не знаю. Мне не удалось добыть доказательств тому, что он как-то был связан с Антоном Петровичем, но я почти в том не сомневаюсь, ибо очень уж все это отвечало давнишней безумной идее Максима Николаевича об крестном ходе во время стачки. Тьма сгущалась над городом, липкая, душная, я бегал бессмысленно, бестолково со всеми говорил, и во всех видел одну лишь растерянность и бессознательное ощущение надвигающейся катастрофы. Антона Петровича я за все эти дни встретил один раз совсем случайно; он зло поглядел на меня и так же зло усмехнулся, и усмешка его говорила: «Видал? Помнишь? То ли еще будет, вы все у меня попляшете!» О, как я жалел тогда, что мне не хватило духу вызвать его на дуэль, а то и вовсе пришибить где-нибудь кирпичом в подворотне. Хотя не думаю, что это бы нас спасло, потому что дело уже пошло, маховик раскачался, и оставалось лишь следить за тем, как несется эта чудовищная махина к пропасти.  
Рождество прошло относительно покойно, хотя церкви были непривычно пусты. Однако крестный ход, назначенный на девятое января, все-таки состоялся. Назначен он был на десять утра, но еще до рассвета начали собираться люди – как положено на крестном ходу, не разбирая сословия, но в основном, конечно, фабричные, как главные требователи. Хотя были промеж них и мещане, и мелкие чиновники, и купцы из тех, что победней, и даже немного крестьян приехало из деревень, не понимая совсем, что тут у нас происходит, единственно потому, что это ведь крестный ход. Планировали пройти от ворот города через весь центр и мимо домов нескольких знатнейших промышленников до самой резиденции губернатора. Людей было очень много, тысяч с десять, может и более. Были они тихие, какие-то робкие и потерянные: им очень долго перед тем в кабаках и на лекциях внушали, что стачка стачкою, а крестный ход – крестным ходом, и идти надлежит смиренно, без выкриков и прочего хулиганства. Наставления приняли к сведению, шли почти чинно и почти молча, с хоругвями и иконами. Я заранее занял место на возвышенности над Павловским спуском, рядом со Старосельским мостом, соединявшим купеческую половину нашего города с фабричным районом. Мост был длинен и перекидывался через широкую улицу, и по этой-то улице, под мостом, должен был пройти крестный ход как раз перед тем, как свернуть к губернаторской резиденции.  
И на этом-то мосту губернатор распорядился поставить солдат с артиллерией.  
Я думаю, если бы слух об тех солдатах пошел заранее, ничего еще, может, и не случилось бы – испугались бы и не пошли. Но солдат не поставили затемно, а вывели уже почти в одиннадцать часов, когда крестный ход уже ступил и был за полверсты от моста. Я стоял в верхней части взвоза, порядочно далеко от шествия, но так, что видел его, точно на ладони, и с ужасом озирал хмурых солдат в серых шинелях, проверяющих стволы своих ружей и на пробу берущих на плечо. Не хотелось верить, что вправду пальнут, наверняка выставлены лишь для острастки – ну а вдруг все-таки?.. И вот уже вдали показалось шествие, с попом Красновым впереди, поднимающим высоко над головою портрет царя. Шли по-прежнему так же молча, без песен и воззваний, просто шли. День был хмурый и пасмурный, не очень холодный, но стылый, ветер пробирал до костей и гудел в крышах, точно стонал.  
И в этой разлитой густой тишине, нарушаемой хриплым шорохом тысяч ног по дощатой мостовой, разлился вдруг острый, пронзительный крик, от которого дрогнул тусклый январский воздух:  
\- Стойте! Стойте, несчастные!  
Я не поверил своим ушам. Забывшись, сорвался с места, пробежал несколько шагов по редкой толпе зевак, которые тоже стояли там со мной в безопасном месте – и остановился у самого моста. Сбоку стоящий часовой выставил ко мне штык, и я отпрянул, но с края моста он меня не погнал, так что я видел теперь все даже лучше, чем прежде. И увидел – глазами теперь тоже не веря – увидел Максима Николаевича Крестовского. Я не сразу понял, что крестный ход шел точно мимо дома, который занимал теперь Империн, квартала за три отсюда; а Крестовский, похоже, был у него в тот час, увидел крестный ход и выбежал к людям. Странно, неужели он до самого последнего дня ни о чем не знал? А впрочем, если мать его болела и сам он, пожалуй, тоже опять был нездоров, как у нас шептались… Как то было взаправду, я никогда не узнал; я только смотрел тогда на Максима Николаевича, растрепанного, без шляпы и в распахнутом пальто, который бежал вдоль медленно бредущей толпы, хватая то одного идущего за руку, то другого, и что-то выкрикивая бессвязным и почти сумасшедшим голосом. Я нагнулся через перила, пытаясь лучше рассмотреть и расслышать. Подошли уже почти к самому мосту, и я его видел, как на ладони.  
\- Стойте, стойте же… не ходите… что же вы делаете, сумасшедшие, он же вас там как баранов… как баранов… на бойню!  
\- Иди-ка ты, барин, - хмуро и грубо отвечали ему на это, видимо, не узнавая.  
\- Да, точно, шел бы ты к вашим, а у нас дело мирное, так не замай…  
Но он будто не слышал и все бежал с ними рядом, хватая за рукава. Кто-то толкнул его наконец, и он отшатнулся, чуть не упав в грязь. Лицо его было мертвецки белое и совершенно безумное, с застывшими, страшно расширенными глазами. Он на минуту застыл, стоя неподвижно и глядя, как громадной полумертвой змеею ползет мимо него демонстрация. Кто-то затянул псалом, томным, заунывным голосом, точно на похоронах. Крестовский вдруг схватил мужика, поравнявшегося с ним, сжал его крепко обеими руками и молча, с каким-то звериным упрямством поволок прочь из толпы – словно вознамерился спасти хоть одну обреченную душу, силой спасти, против воли, коль не желают слушать. Мне невыносимо представить, что он мог думать тогда и что роилось в его полупомешанной голове. Думал ли он о таком, когда я спросил его: «Да всерьез ли вы предлагаете?», а он ответил, что, разумеется, не всерьез… А вот теперь тащил мужичка из толпы, тащил с остервенением злобным и почти смешным, потому что он был один, а толпа – огромна и против него.  
\- Да ты полоумный, что ль? Не зама-ай! – заревел кто-то в толпе, и два или три человека в рабочих блузах выскочили из толпы и схватили Максима Николаевича. Взметнулся кулак, другой. Я похолодел, но не шевельнулся: я готов был стоять и смотреть, как толпа растерзает того, кто чуть не стал ее предводителем, идолом, ясным солнышком… так ли, то ли мечтал себе в своих кровавых фантазиях Антон Петрович?..  
Но тот был уже тут как тут, легок на помине. Без него бы вовсе убили тогда Максима Николаевича, не посмотрели бы, что он их благодетель. Но Империн возник, как всегда. точно на ровном месте – должно быть, бежал за Крестовским и потерял в толпе, и вот теперь только нагнал. Я увидел его мелькнувшую в толпе клетчатую спину, увидел резко и ловко взлетевшую трость – раз, раз, по спинам, по головам! Максима Николаевича спало то, что он не полез сам в толпу, а попытался вытащить того мужичка из нее, и, отбивая того мужичка, другие рабочие от толпы как бы отстали. Их оказалось только лишь двое, и палка Антона Павловича привела их в чувства. Они бросили упавшего наземь Крестовского и, плюнув на него, вернулись в процессию, продолжавшую с утробным стенанием ползти по улице под мост. Я услышал над ухом щелчок и, обернувшись, увидел, что солдаты на мосту берут приклад на плечо и взводят курки. Мне захотелось крикнуть, но я не смог – горло ставило, и я лишь смотрел на Антона Петровича, который, суетясь и лопоча, поднимал с земли Крестовского, одергивал на нем разорванное пальто и быстро-быстро стирал кровь с его лица своей маленькой юркой ладошкой. Крестовский сперва позволили ему поднять себя, потом толкнул, но Антон Петрович уцепился за него, повиснул, как давеча, и с неведомо откуда взявшейся силою потащил назад, против хода толпы. Они быстро скрылись из виду, и я понял, что вот-вот потеряю их.  
Забыв о крестном ходе и о взявших на плечо артиллеристах, я кубарем слетел с моста и ломанулся вдоль улицы по другой стороне. Толпа шла плотно и я почти не видел идущих Империна с Крестовским, но знал, куда они идут – до квартиры Антона Петровича было всего лишь пару шагов. Я бежал вдоль толпы еще добрых десять минут, так растянулся ход – но вот наконец-то толпа стала редеть и закончилась, уйдя вперед. Я успел заметить, как Антон Петрович затаскивает Крестовского на крыльцо и толкает в дверь, а того шатает, как будто пьяного. Я кинулся было за ними, но на двери уж щелкнул замок: я знал, что они ни за что мне не отворят…  
И вот тут-то я совершил то подлое, низкое, о чем обещал поведать. А раз уже обещал, то никак не смолчишь. Напротив дома Империна стоял другой дом, очень близко, почти соприкасаясь балкончиками, со сцепленными между собою краями крыш. Быстро окинув взглядами окна и прикинув, какое из них будет нужное, я заколотил в дверь дома напротив. Мне открыла какая-то старушка в чепце и папильотках. Наскоро и сбивчиво я объяснил ей, чего хочу, чем напугал до крайности, но когда сунул пять рублей, она залопотала и посторонилась. Я взлетел на третий этаж и вбежал в комнату, выходившую окнами на улицу и прямо, окно в окно, глядевшую на спальню Антона Петровича.  
Я дернул ветхую кружевную шторку, чуть не свалив с подоконника горшок с геранью. Я не обманулся: они оба уже были там. Я видел их через окно так близко, что, если б наклонился вперед, то смог бы им крикнуть и они бы мне ответили. Но я не перегнулся и не крикнул. Я вжался в ветхую шторку, сгребя ее в кулаке до боли, и глядел.  
Низко это было и подло, подло, но я глядел, потому что иначе не вынес бы.  
Максим Николаевич сидел на диване в углу комнаты. Он был уже без верхней одежды, сброшенное порванное пальто валялось на полу. Лицо его было пусто и словно омертвело, глаз я не видел, но слишком понимал, до чего они тоже теперь мертвы и пусты. Антон Николаевич стоял перед ним на коленях, крепко охватив руками его ноги, и неистово целовал ему колени и бедра. Я видел его лишь в профиль, вполоборота, но очень ясно заметил, что главное ему теперь – не целовать, а именно сжимать, удерживать, словно в тисках, не давая подняться на ноги. Если бы Максим Николаевич в тот миг сумел оттолкнуть его и вырваться, то Империн, пожалуй, связал бы его, как буйнопомешанного, и все равно никуда не пустил – так ясно это читалось в хватке его и в жесткой, тоже окаменевшей как будто линии профиля. Он что-то говорил, но слов я не слышал; Максим Николаевич глядел ему в лицо и не видел его, левая рука его свисала вниз, а правая, приподнятая и сжатая в кулаке, судорожно подергивалась, точно он вот-вот собирался обрушить её на склонённую перед ним голову и все-таки вырваться… Но уж больно долго он держал руку поднятой, уж больно сильно она подёргивалась, и я понял, что в этом безотчетном движении не было уже никакого намерения к сопротивлению, к бунту, а было только что-то припадочное и жалкое почти до слез. Он был решительно вне себя и, похоже, опять впадал в мозговую горячку. Антон Петрович все стискивал его колени ужасно крепко, потом взял его поднятую руку и попытался ее опустить, но не смог опустить – Максим Николаевич впал в кататонию. Антон Петрович испуганно вскочил, запрыгал вокруг него, укладывая на постель, и тот позволил себя уложить. Мне казалось, я слышу какие-то всхлипы, рваные, редкие, но, может, то просто было мое воспалившееся воображение. Антон Петрович вытянул Крестовского на постели, стащил с него сапоги, бросил в угол и тут же улегся рядом, обхватывая его всем телом, руками и ногами, опутывая собою, тычась в него и все что-то ему лопоча. Максим Николаевич лежал лицом вверх, все так же с поднятою и сжатою в кулак правой рукою, с застывшим взглядом, рвано постанывая, а после закрыл глаза. Казалось, что он уснул или, скорее, без памяти. Антон Петрович все обнимал его и целовал, и гладил по всклокоченным волосам, и я видел муторную, больную улыбку, змеящуюся по тонким губам его.  
Я отступил от окна и отпустил портьеру. И в эту-то самую минуту грянули выстрелы – далеко, квартала за три. Вряд ли с моста, как тогда мне подумалось – хотя, как узнали позже, стреляли и с моста, и с оцепления вокруг площади, на которую как раз вышел тогда крестный ход. Народ не успел дойти до губернатора, даже и до особняков фабрикантов не успел: солдатам приказали стрелять. Я тогда надеялся еще, что в воздух, хотя знал, нутром знал, что они не для того там поставлены, чтобы стрелять в воздух. Они поставлены для бойни, для устрашения, для подавления всякой воли и инакомыслия. О, много, много крови жаждал чудовищный демон народной революции, и царские солдаты, сами того не зная, тешили демона, поили его, разорвав пулями народную грудь… Число убитых и раненых смогли подсчитать только через неделю – около пятидесяти человек погибло, включая и попа Краснова, вдвое больше было ранено. Забастовка после этого прекратилась, верней, оказалась сорвана, потому что те, кто выжили или вовсе не были на крестном ходе, со страху на другой же день побежали опять к станкам – они истово верили, что если не побегут, к ним прямо в дом придут солдаты и расстреляют их вместе с семьями…. Казалось, это полное поражение освободительного движения и всей нашей местной либеральной дружины, но нет. Я-то знал, что именно этого и добивался Антон Петрович и такие, как он, безжалостные, бессердечные отцы хаоса: посеять смуту, посеять ужас, пролить кровь и смазать ею рельсы для нового паровоза, который скоро, скоро помчится следом за этим, первым, пробным, перемалывая кости, и судьбы, и государства… всё это еще реяло впереди, сквозь кровавую дымку сегодняшнего кошмара…  
  
  
**X. История желтого букета. Рассказ Крестовского.**  
  
Максим Николаевич проболел более месяца. Как я и предполагал, в тот день с ним случился жестокий приступ мозговой горячки, и он неделю совсем не приходил в сознание, так что опасались самого худшего. Мать его, в страхе за сына, забыла о собственной мигрени и горестях от разорения; впрочем, разорение это было не совсем полным, так как у нее, помимо продажи фабрики, имелись и собственные небольшие сбережения, так что можно было даже не продавать городской дом и вести городскую жизнь, впрочем, теперь очень скромную. Однако же Надежда Тимофеевна не пожалела денег на докторов, выписала срочно из Петербурга какое-то светило, составили даже симпозиум с нашими местными докторами и постановили, что сделать толком ничего нельзя, а надо ждать и молиться. Светило утверждало, будто бы можно было помочь где-то в московской клинике, но в нынешнем своем состоянии пациент скорее всего не пережил бы дороги. Так что порешили молиться и только-то.  
Антон Петрович был при Надежде Тимофеевне – и при постели больного – почти неотлучно. Она была благодарна ему до слез и твердила, что вот, только и есть один-единственный искренний друг у ее Максимушки. Когда Максим Николаевич наконец очнулся, Антон Петрович был у его постели; не знаю подробностей, но уверен, что, не будь его там, не крутись он рядом со своей извечной жестокой назойливостью, больной поправился бы гораздо быстрее. А так он и прогнать его сил не имел, и едва терпел с собою рядом его присутствие… впрочем, это всё уже одни мои домыслы.  
За этот месяц волнения в городе помаленьку улеглись. Первую неделю, конечно, только о том и было разговору, даже когда фабричные вышли к станкам, признавая свое поражение. Сенскую площадь и улицы под мостом, где случился расстрел толпы, дворники выметали три дня кряду, и им заплатили по три рубля сверху за грязную работу. Были, разумеется, и аресты, и допросы. Допрашивали и меня. Я, впрочем, показать не сумел ничего ровным счетом. Своего участия в «колонке либерала» отрицать не мог, но, поскольку в ней никогда не заводилась речь о проблемах наших фабрик, да и вообще существовала эта колонка с молчаливого одобрения нашей полиции, как "клапан для спуску общественного пару", то и взятки с меня были гладки. Свой фельетон, написанный в утро крестного хода, я успел вовремя сжечь еще до того, как у меня учинили обыск. Не все из наших, однако, оказались столь же предусмотрительны. У нескольких в ходе обысков отыскали образцы прокламаций, запрещенные книги и опасные рукописи; был арестован Роднин, Ковалевы оба, муж с женою, и несколько человек еще. Нашли также и конфисковали нашу подпольную типографию. Терентьева не арестовали, как и Антона Петровича. Впрочем, Антон Петрович вдруг куда-то пропал, и вскоре я узнал, что он уехал в Петербург по какому-то срочному личному делу; но уже то одно, что наша полиция его выпустила, свидетельствует, что предъявить ему не имели ровно ничего. Он все продумал и прекрасно все обустроил так, что виновными оказались не он и даже не его новый кружок, члены которого приводили в действительность страшные и праздные идеи Крестовского, а, так сказать, кружок внешний, почти известный и занимавшийся вещами вполне безвинными. Вспомнили кстати и старого нашего предводителя Семена Ивановича, который на допросе горько плакал и каялся в грехах сорокалетней давности, решительно не понимая, чего от него теперь-то хотят. Словом, виновных в смуте если и не нашли, то назначили, отчитались куда следует, смыли кровь с мостовой и порешили про всё забыть. Но только такие вещи так просто не забываются…  
К Крестовскому тоже приходили с допросом, главным образом по причине его взноса в забастовочный комитет. Но в его пользу сыграло, что, когда явились его арестовывать, он был без памяти и при симпозиуме врачей, констатировавших помутнение рассудка; также и то, что многие видели, как он был на демонстрации, но не подстрекал, а, совсем напротив, уговаривал остановиться. Это сыграло решительно в его пользу, и от него отстали. Мать его собиралась все-таки продать дом, купить что-нибудь совсем скромное в деревне, а на вырученные деньги отправить Максима Николаевича куда-то на воды, разумеется, в Швейцарию. Отчего-то все наши светила свято уверены, что самые целебные воды именно и только в Швейцарии по триста рублей в месяц, будто бы у нас на Руси нет никакой живительной воды, а все только одна сплошная отрава. Что думал о материных прожектах сам Максим Николаевич, неизвестно; он вообще не выходил из дому даже и после выздоровления, и к нему после отъезда Империна никто не ходил, так что не у кого было узнать.  
Как-то поздним вечером в конце февраля я сидел у себя и редактировал гранки для завтрашнего номера газеты (Денис Афанасьевич меня не уволил, несмотря на скандал, за что я был ему очень признателен). Когда ко мне постучали. Я никого не ждал и встал отворить безо всякой мысли, и увидал на пороге Максима Николаевича. Он молча взглянул на меня и кивнул, и я отступил в сторону так же молча, давая ему путь. Он вошел, окидывая мою тесную комнату взглядом рассеянным и как будто отсутствующим, точно не вполне понимая, куда попал.  
\- Я к вам по делу, - проговорил он, все так же рассеянно оглядываясь и совсем на меня не смотря. – Простите, что поздно.  
Он выглядел много лучше, чем я мог ожидать. Даже, пожалуй, лучше, чем до болезни. Похудел, правда, довольно заметно, и бледен был еще немного больше обычного, но это его пожалуй что еще больше красило. Мать явно заставляла его питаться, так что в худобе его не было изможденности, а взгляд, хотя и рассеянный, казался вполне осмысленным, хотя уже и не таким ясным, как прежде. Одет и причесан он был, как и прежде, безукоризненно. Только снял перчатки. В первый раз, кажется, увидел я, как он снимает перчатки в гостях.  
\- Должен сразу сказать вам правду, тут нет ничего к вам личного, ни доброго, ни дурного. А только потому, что вы журналист и сможете дать мне совет профессиональный.  
Говорил он спокойно и впрямь очень прагматически, только все смотрел не на меня, а по сторонам, точно изучая мой небогатый скарб, хотя в конурке моей вовсе не на что было любоваться. Да я уверен, что он толком ничего и не видел. Я молча ждал, пока он перейдет к делу, но он словно все тянул и ждал чего-то, и я тоже стоял и ждал. Наконец он расстегнул пальто и сюртук и вынул плотный конверт без надписей, а из него – штук восемь листов почтовой бумаги, самой простой и дешевой, исписанной скверным плохо разборчивым почерком. Однако же на листках, как заметил я по беглому взгляду, не было ни единой помарки, чего никак не могло бы быть при такой небрежности почерка, если б листки не переписывали с черновика набело. Стало быть, было это написано не просто как-нибудь в бреду и горячке, но написано осмысленно, вдумчиво и потом переписано набело.  
\- Тут есть одно заявление, – сказал Максим Николаевич, кладя листки на стол. – Я намерен с ним сдаться в полицию и заодно разослать копии во все крупнейшие российские газеты. Также и за границу, где оно будет переведено и опубликовано. У меня уж все уговорено. Но я хотел бы, чтобы, ввиду планирующейся публикации, человек опытный поглядел и сказал, все ли тут достаточно понятно изложено, потому что… потому что мне очень надо, чтобы было понятно изложено, вы понимаете?  
Чем дольше он говорил, тем явственней волновался и тем больше повышал голос. Последнее «вы понимаете?» почти даже прокричал, чем напугал меня сильней, чем прежде. Конечно, он перенес тяжелую болезнь и это не могло не сказаться на нем психически, но так странно было видеть теперь эту раздражительную несдержанность у него, всегда такого ровного, холодного, с добрым и ни к кому не расположенным взглядом. Что-то сильно переменилось в нем не только за болезнь, а и за все недавние события. Я это видел ясно, и мне страшно было, что у него в тех листках. Я подумал вдруг, что совершенно не хочу ни читать эти листки, ни даже в руки брать, точно сами страницы могли быть отравлены или, по бредням пьяного Терентьева, там свернулась гадюка и вот-вот на меня бросится…  
\- Когда же вы это написали? Давно? – спросил я, отчаясь потянуть время, и он ответил рассеянно:  
\- Нет, не очень давно. Очень даже недавно. Вчера. То есть начал писать ещё раньше, недели две, но дописал вчера и всё начисто… Вы прочитайте сейчас, я тут посижу и подожду.  
Он откинулся на спинку кресла, сжимая обеими руками трость и нахмуренно глядя на меня. Под этим тяжелым, требовательным взглядом нельзя было мне устоять. Будь я сильнее, смелее, не будь я таким ничтожеством – бросил бы ему его конверт и сказал: «Нет уж, тут вы как-нибудь сами». Но он сидел и смотрел на меня, хмурясь и сжимая трость, и я помнил, как подергивалась его поднятая и застывшая в кататонии рука над головою Империна, злобная и бессильная одновременно, и как он страшно кричал, когда тянул из толпы того мужичка.  
Я взял почтовые листки, сел в угол на клеенчатый диван, служивший мне постелью, и стал читать.  
Это письмо, или, как сам Крестовский его назвал, «заявление», я привожу здесь в точности от первого до последнего слова. Поначалу хотел с купюрами, как рассказ Ольги Павловны. но, подумавши, рассудил, что именно в этом случае купюры никак не возможны и только лишь повредят. Поэтому ограничусь предупреждением, что чтение нижеизложенного документа будет тяжелое и впечатлительного читателя может весьма возмутить.  
Вот этот документ:  
  
«Заявление. Я, Максим Крестовский, сын фабриканта Николая Федоровича Крестовского, рождённый 29 мая 1874 года в городе М-ске Тульской губернии, ныне же там проживающий, сим обвиняю себя и признаю свою вину в совращении, растлении и убийстве, совершенном мною в Петербурге четыре года тому назад, зимою 1899 года. Об этом преступлении мой документ, который требую расценивать как официальное признание, сделанное в здравом уме и полной памяти, несмотря на перенесённую мною недавно болезнь. Однако намерение составить этот документ возникло у меня еще до болезни, примерно три месяца назад, но только теперь дохожу до приведения решения моего в жизнь.  
Считаю необходимым объяснить ряд обстоятельств, приведших к моему преступлению. В 1898 году я жил в Петербурге и принадлежал к одному тайному скотскому обществу, занимающемуся предельными формами разврата. Попал я туда следующим образом. Осенью 1897 года я убил на дуэли Бориса Усельского, за что был судим офицерским судом, разжалован в солдаты и выслан служить в Казань. Однако в Казани я пробыл всего только три с половиною месяца. На смотр полка, к которому меня приписали, приехал из Петербурга полковник Гринчин. После первого смотра на плацу он подошел ко мне вплотную и долго на меня смотрел, затем вечером мне приказали к нему явиться. Там наедине он прямо сказал, что знает, кто я таков и мою историю, и предложил забрать меня из солдат и хлопотать о восстановлении в офицерах, ежели я позволю ему мною овладеть. Поскольку мне было решительно все равно, я согласился.  
Тут следует сделать одно замечание, которого я бы не сделал, если бы оно не имело прямого отношения к дальнейшему и к самой сущности моего преступления. Я от природы наделен способностью вызывать в людях, в мужчинах и женщинах, безудержное звериное сладострастие. Сам же, иронией той же природы, сладострастия лишен совершенно начисто. Я предавался всем мыслимым формам порока, но никогда не испытывал в этом телесной потребности, равно как и никакого телесного либо духовного отвращения. Все совершаемые мною развратные действия, количеством неисчислимые, я совершал не по велению похоти, а по одной лишь практической необходимости, а также, очень часто, из любопытства, философского или психологического интереса или просто от скуки. Как некоторые коротают вечер, выкуривая трубку и читая газету, так я коротал вечер, предаваясь разврату, примерно с тою же степенью увлеченности, как курил бы трубку. Поэтому предложение полковника Гринчина, которое иного молодого человека могло оскорбить и даже фраппировать, во мне не отозвалось ровно ничем, кроме одной мысли, что это возможность мне восстановиться в чине и репутации. Я немедленно предоставил полковнику Гринчину требуемое. Он остался доволен мною и сказал, что завтра же уезжает в Петербург и предложил мне ехать с ним, обещая не просто восстановить мою репутацию, но и ввести в самое высшее общество. При том, однако, условии, что я и в Петербурге продолжу оказывать ему такого рода услуги. Поскольку делать мне было все равно решительно нечего и никаких своих планов я не имел, то принял также и это предложение.  
В Петербурге Гринчин сдержал слово и сразу же представил меня высшему обществу, а именно доверенному кругу великого князя Сергея Александровича. Как все в Петербурге и Москве хорошо знают, Сергей Александрович не интересуется женщинами и собрал вокруг себя соответствующее общество, по тамошним нравственным меркам, крайне разнузданное и скандализированное. Однако поскольку он все же великий князь, то все члены этого круга приняты в свете и обладают как бы некоторой неприкосновенность, какой бы разврат и бесчинство они ни творили. Я вошел в это общество и очень хорошо в нем себя рекомендовал и устроил. Деньги у меня были, и свои, и также от Гринчина и некоторых других лиц, которых не называю тут потому, что это не относится до дела напрямую. Я снимал три дома в разных концах Петербурга для разных целей: в одном принимал женщин благородных, в другом – женщин низкого происхождения, в третьем мужчин. И еще одна квартира у меня была своя, где я иногда отдыхал, впрочем, не очень часто, так как весь этот разврат меня нисколько не трогал, а потому и нисколько не утомлял.  
Должен тут еще однако сказать, что круг великого князя не был единственным кругом моего общения в Петербурге. Я был также принят во всех салонах высшего света, водил знакомство с петербургским либеральным кружком, а также с маргинальными низами. Такое разнообразие будоражило мой рассудок и горячило кровь намного побольше любого разврата. У меня уже тогда, а на самом деле и гораздо ранее, было много разнообразных идей, идей разрозненных, несистемных, порою возможно что и бредовых; большею частью они относились к социальному укладу общества и к разным типам человеческого поведения. Были это идеи праздные, я никогда их не записывал и вообще мало о них думал, но порой, в основном спьяну, начинал говорить и тогда как будто не умел уже остановиться. Я смутно эти идеи сам понимал и никогда не смог бы их ни связно сформулировать в серьёзном обществе, ни выразить письменно; однако вскоре я стал замечать, что подле меня оказываются люди, которые эти мои бредовые, бессвязные пьяные идеи как будто ловят и впитывают, и больше того – умеют выбрать из них зерно и даже довести до реального дела Когда я это заметил, это ужасно меня возбудило. Употребляю тут именно это слово, потому что сознание того, что я могу растлевать идеями души, произвело вдруг на меня ровно такое же впечатление, которое в других людях будят плотские удовольствия. Я именно возбудился и некоторое время был одержим этим открытием до чрезвычайности.  
Я стал нарочно выискивать в своем окружении людей, с которыми мог провернуть подобную штуку. Одним из первых попался мне студент Иван Терентьев, который был чрезвычайно влюблён в меня, но именно не плотски, а идейно, точно так же, как я именно не плотски, а идейно его растлевал и насильничал. Я тогда, правда, слабо еще тогда понимал, что именно делаю… Но со временем стало приходить и понимание. Приведу только один пример для наглядности, весьма характерный. У меня было тогда два друга в кружке либералов, именно друга, к которым я относился по-своему с теплотою и привязан к ним был очень. Так вот, заметив, что и они открыты для чужих идей, я потихоньку внушил одному из них, атеисту, что Бог и Христос – единая во Вселенной истина, а другому, верующему – что Бога нет и не может быть. С обоими я говорил, случалось, в один день и даже в одном и том же самом обществе, однако же внушая им обоим идеи совершенно противоположные и друг другу, и собственным их воззрениям. Я не знаю, каким все это происходило образом, я впадал в какое-то неистовство, впрочем, оставаясь на чувственном уровне чрезвычайно спокойным, но неистовство было умственное; я тогда, к слову, опять пережил небольшой приступ прежней мозговой горячки, впрочем намного слабее, чем бывало. Кончилось тем, что мой православный друг разуверился и пустил себе пулю в лоб, а друг-атеист уверовал, в вере дошел до исступления, рассорился с нашими либералами и довел до того, что они его пристрелили, как собаку, опасаясь от него доноса. Это только один пример; таких было множество; говорю о том не для того, чтобы подчеркнуть всю глубину моей низости, но чтобы объяснить ход моих мыслей, которые привели меня в итоге к решительному преступлению.  
Один из таких моих экспериментов по духовному растлению я давно замышлял, но всё не находилось под него подходящей жертвы. Весною того года, о котором речь, меня с этой жертвою свел Тереньтьев. Жертвою был студент по имени Иван Шубин. При первой же встрече с ним я заметил в нем сразу такие наклонности, с которыми его бы очень тепло встретили в скотском обществе великого князя Сергея Александровича; но был он собой дурен и вообще необаятелен, оттого нечего было его туда и звать. Больше того, понаблюдав за ним вечер или два, я совершенно уверился, что своих содомитских наклонностей он сам вполне не сознает и, вероятно, очень от этого мучается. Тут-то я и понял, что жертва для моего замысла идеальная. Я набросился на него и стал его уверять. что ему непременно надо завести себе любовника мужского полу, притом непременно пролетария – он был убежденный социалист, и через эти его убеждения воздействовать было проще всего. Шубин поддался на мои провокации почти восторженно. Себя я, разумеется, не мог ему предлагать, поскольку я вообще никому никогда не предлагаю себя, не имея в этом практической необходимости; но мне ужасно вдруг любопытно стало побыть при нем сводником. У меня была приятельница по имени Агафья, профессиональная многоопытная сводня, державшая прежде публичный дом, но разорившаяся, оттого что в критическую минуту недостало средств на взятку нужному чиновнику. Эта Агафья много мне помогала с моими делами, и тут я вызвал ее и заявил. что желаю пойти к ней в ученики. Баба она была хваткая, посмеялась тихонько, но все же обучила меня за триста рублей всем тонкостям своего ремесла и указала необходимые связи. Это мне показалось по первому времени интересно ужасно: я находил для Шубина юношей, ровно таких, каких ему было надобно, статных, не грязных и не затасканных, на кого он мог изливать весь свой социалистический романтизм и забитую свою тягу к крепким мужским телам. Длилось все это месяца два, пока мне не надоело; потом я его бросил, Шубин начал опускаться и со временем тоже повесился; но это до моего дела отношения не имеет. Упоминаю про все это лишь потому, что именно тогда, сводничая для Шубина, я и встретил того человека, в убийстве которого теперь признаюсь.  
Это был рабочий консервного завода Пантелеевых. Звали его Митя, фамилии не знаю. Было ему семнадцать лет, он работал на фабрике лет с девяти и был уже телом совсем мужчина. Я его нашел в фабричном кабаке, куда ходил высматривать юношей для моего протеже, и неожиданно зацепился за него почему-то взглядом. Он не был хорошеньким, не было в нем той полудетской смазливости, которая часто привлекает растлителей в юношах его возраста. Напротив, лицо его было угловатое и с перебитым носом, правда, замечательные вьющиеся волосы, которые он почему-то не стриг коротко, хотя у станка должны были мешать. Я поглядел на него и подумал сразу, что не отдам его Шубину. Я, впрочем, и себе его не хотел, так как я вообще ничего такого для себя никогда не хотел. Однако же он увидел, что я как-то очень долго смотрю на него, и по-мужицки набычился (он был очень груб и необразован). Но я не отвел от него взгляда и улыбнулся. Я умею так улыбаться, что человек думает, будто это вовсе не для него и не из-за него, а все-таки начинает ерзать и суетиться. Так вышло и тот раз. Я долго его этим взглядом мучил, с полчаса, потом встал, подошел к его столу и положил на стол бумажку в сто рублей. Ничего не сказал, только положил и ушел.  
Вышло точно так, как я ожидал: он оторопел, потом побежал за мною, догнал на улице, схватил и развернул, бранясь и занеся уже надо мною кулак. Но я лишь улыбался непонимающе и брови приподнял, и он опустил кулак и задрожал весь. Я высвободил у него свое пальто и пошел просто дальше по улице. Мы ни слова друг другу не говорили. Он все смотрел мне вслед, а потом, точно опомнившись, кинулся за мною. Я не оборачивался, но знал, что он идет. От того кабака до моего "дома мужских свиданий" было чересчур далеко, чуть не целый город, зато совсем рядом был дом для свиданий со знатными дамами. В то время я встречался с двумя одновременно, но именно в этот день никого из них не ожидал, потому повернул в итоге туда. У меня был свой ключ, прислуга в дом приходила только по моему звонку или записке, так что было безопасно вполне. Я вошел в дом и дверь оставил открытою. Он вошел за мною.  
Я не думаю, что растлил его; он делал всё очень уверенно даже и в самый первый раз, что-то такое вроде опыта в таких делах у него было. Но уходя, он бросил мне под ноги мои сто рублей, и я поднял их, свернул и аккуратно сложил в бумажник у него на глазах. Он вскрикнул вдруг как-то бешено и убежал. Я думал, это будет только один эпизод, который я тотчас забуду. Но дня через четыре, придя к этому дому для свидания с моей любовницей, я увидел опять его, у забора, дрожащего под дождем. Он кинулся, увидав меня, но так как я был с дамою, то остановился. Я посмотрел на него, на трясущееся его лицо, и вдруг шевельнулась во мне новая мысль, новая идейка. Я кивнул ему, как бы веля подождать, а сам подумал: ежели досидит до рассвета, невзирая на даму и на дождь, значит, подходит для моей идейки.  
Я нарочно мою даму продержал до первых петухов, продержал бы и дольше, но она спешила, боялась, что узнает муж. Отправив ее, я подошёл к моему фабричному и спросил тогда, как его имя. Он сказал, что Митя. Я ему сказал:  
«Митя, ты не можешь так сюда приходить, а только по записке, и только туда, куда я скажу».  
«Я не умею записки», - ответил он хмуро, и я задумался: это и впрямь было проблемою.  
«Тогда вот что. Жди меня каждую пятницу в десять вечера возле Торгового моста у цветочных рядов. Если захочу – то приду, а не захочу – не приду. Но только в этот день и час, и только там. Начнешь меня донимать в другое время и других местах – и пожалеешь очень».  
Он глянул исподлобья на меня, и мне показалось, что ему очень хочется в меня плюнуть. А вместе с тем глаза его горели уже таким бездумным и безрассудным обожанием, что даже и плюнув в меня, он бы еще только сильней меня полюбил. Это тоже очень часто я замечал в отношении ко мне разных людей: чем сильней они в меня желали бы плюнуть, тем сильнее я им был надобен.  
В тот день была, кажется, среда. В пятницу на цветочные ряды я не пошел, и через неделю не пошел, а через две недели пошел. Митя был там. Сидел на мостовой, откинувшись к парапету, в такой позе, что я понял, что это место и поза уж стали ему привычными. Увидев меня, вскочил тотчас на ноги и уставился на меня. Я посмотрел на него и прошел мимо, точно не узнавая. Рядом шагах в пяти стояла цветочница с желтыми розами. Я остановился против нее и стал спрашивать цены и торговаться. Митя подошел еще и остановился шагах в трёх, все стоял на меня и смотрел. Я долго торговался, купил наконец у цветочницы большой букет и пошел от рядов прочь. Митя постоял, потом поплелся за мною. Я взял извозчика и велел ему ехать медленно, чтобы Митя мог бежать за извозчиком – мне ужасно хотелось посмотреть, побежит или нет. Он побежал. Я промучил его еще квартала четыре, а потом вдруг не то что сжалился, но мне надоело. Я остановил извозчика и взял Митю к себе сесть. Он сразу же за меня схватился двумя руками, но я поморщился и процедил: «Не здесь же». Он тотчас отпрянул и глядел на меня совсем уж потерянно, пока мы ехали. Я отвез его к дому для свиданий с богатыми дамами – почему-то мне забавно казалось именно там его принимать, как в тот первый раз. Выходя из извозчика, Митя указал мне на желтый букет, купленный мною в цветочном ряду. Я засмеялся, махнул рукой, и извозчик уехал вместе с букетом.  
Полагаю, что до сих пор не вполне понятно, чего именно я хотел от Мити, если мне не нужно было его тело. Отвечу теперь, ибо это важно: я хотел его душу. Я хотел внушить ему такое слепое, такое дикое обожание, почитание, преклонение, какое только смогу. Я хотел именно проверить, до какой степени неистовства я могу довести влюбленного в меня человека. И пробовать такое надо было не на чувствительных барышнях высшего света и не на развратных, но тоже слишком чувствительных пожилых генералах из окружения великого князя. Для этого надо было души грубой и чистой, не способной ни на рефлексию, ни на тонкие ощущения. Вот такая душа стала бы для меня достойной наградою, если бы мне удалось ее развратить и подчинить себе в той степени, за которой уж больше и нет ничего.  
Могу сказать (замечаю, впрочем, что без торжества это говорю, равно и без стыдливости), что на достижения цели ушло у меня всего около трех месяцев. Тактика у меня была до того проста, что даже почти и не было тактики: я только порой отталкивал и порой ласкал, порой звал и порой прогонял, и, главное, никогда ничего не говорил и не объяснял. Он не знал даже моего настоящего имени. Я ему представился Николаем Всеволодовичем, но он книг, разумеется, не читал и не услышал грозного предупреждения, звучавшего в этом псевдониме. (Отчего я пытался его так предупредить? И так низко предупредить, нарочно же зная, что не поймет и не прислушается).  
Сокращаю эту часть моего рассказа, поскольку в ней нет ничего особенного или занимательного. Митя любил меня очень сильно, я, конечно же, не любил его вовсе, и лишь наблюдал, как он с каждой новою нашей встречей все глубже падает в бездну идолопоклонства. Если бы я ему повелел тогда пойти убить и зарезать, то он бы убил и зарезал. Я так далеко не дошел, впрочем, только один раз попросил его для меня украсть – по мелочи, стащить с лотка карамельного петушка, когда мы с ним гуляли Арбатом (я его в Москву свозил, чтоб самому развеяться и его поразить, ведь он кроме Петербурга нигде не бывал). Он украл тотчас же и мне принес, как собачка, улыбаясь заискивающе и обожающе. Может быть, именно в тот миг я подумал, что всё это начинает делаться мне противно. По возвращении нашем из Москвы я надолго его забросил, почти на месяц, но он слушался приказов и не приходил. А когда я наконец вспомнил о нем и пришел на цветочный ряд, то цветочница, уже мне знакомая, шепотом мне сказала, что мальчик неделю уже живет и ночует у ее лотка, так и сидит на месте и почти даже не отходит, чтобы что-то поесть. Вид у него был ужасный, грязный, исхудал он страшно. Мне снова стало противно, хотя в то же время и упоительно, потому что это была именно та степень любовного исступления, которой я и хотел от него.  
Я отвел его к себе (не в дом для свиданий, а на свою собственную квартиру), велел прислуге истопить для него ванну и выкупать, дал ему чистой одежды из собственного гардеробу. Прислуга решила, будто это очередной мой приступ необъяснимого великодушия к страждущим, какие и впрямь порой со мною случались (впрочем, тоже вовсе не от потребностей в благотворительности и не от какой-то там доброты, а потому что мне было любопытно). Приведя в порядок и накормив Митю, я его отправил и сказал, чтобы больше не приходил на мост, а приходил прямо к нашему дому свиданий, но теперь только один раз в месяц и не по пятницам, а по четвергам. Когда я сказал про один раз в месяц, он опустил голову и горько заплакал, совсем как малое дитя, и я понял вдруг в то мгновение, что он и есть еще малое дитя, несмотря на свои семнадцать лет, и останется малое дитя на столько, сколько ему на роду написано жить. Мне и стыдно стало в тот миг (за него, а не за себя), и еще опять противно, противней, чем прежде. А он понимал, что значит мое "теперь только раз в месяц", я ведь не всякий раз приходил. Я видел, что он уже на грани явного помешательства, поэтому, отпуская его, наклонился к нему и поцеловал. За этот поцелуй я себя потом очень сильно винил и виню теперь, потому что именно тем поцелуем опять возродил в нем надежду. Если бы не поцеловал тогда, может быть, он больше бы и не пришел – месяц долгий срок, за тяжелой своей работою на заводе и не видя меня так долго, он мог бы всё забыть, отрезветь и одуматься. Но тем поцелуем я связал его с собой навеки. И тем поцелуем он грезил потом два месяца (потому что на первый месяц я, разумеется, не пришел). Когда же мы встретились и снова было у нас соитие, а потом Митя лежал рядом со мною мокрый, весь дрожа, я смотрел на его тощее тельце с торчащими ребрами и подумал вдруг, что всё это ужасно мне надоело и он надоел. Я велел ему одеваться и сам оделся, а потом сказал: «Больше не приходи». Только эти вот три слова «Больше не приходи» и всё. Эксперимент мой окончился. Я взял живое, пусть и слабо мыслящее существо, и одним своим капризом довел до почти полного помешательства; больше мне уж нечего с него было взять, кроме его жалкой жизни, а жизнь его мне не была нужна. Он дико посмотрел на меня, словно не веря. Я не стал повторять и отвел его за порог, заперев за ним дверь. После подумал, что дом для свиданий придется сменить теперь, потому что он так просто может и не отстать.  
Я оказался прав, и даже более чем прав: Митя не только не отстал, но вызнал мой новый адрес, выследил меня и принялся преследовать. Это было мне очень смешно. Я заявил на него в полицию, разумеется, без подробностей, и его неделю продержали в остроге и высекли, запретив приближаться ко мне менее чем на двести футов. Я потом видел его еще раз или два под стенами домов, где давались вечера: он меня выслеживал, но смотрел издали, уже не пытаясь приближаться, точно ему довольно было и просто смотреть. Порой я думал о том, что вот однажды выйду, а он набросится с ножом и убьет меня. И в этой мысли крылась такая неизъяснимая сладость, какой я, кажется, никогда вообще во всю свою жизнь не испытывал. Я стал думать об этом, фантазировать, как войдет в меня его нож, так, как прежде входила в меня его плоть, и возбуждение от этих мыслей накатывало фантастическое, так что даже несколько раз мне приходилось после этого сменять белье. Так продолжалось около месяца.  
В это же самое время было у меня еще две любовницы: одна развратная барыня-купчиха, которая меня удивляла редкостным размером своей груди, и одна молодая барышня, незамужняя, невинная, которая сама пришла ко мне и предложила мне взять ее, а я, по своей неизменной низости и равнодушию, отказываться не стал. Эта вторая моя любовница сыграла большую роль в дальнейшем, но имени ее открыть тут не могу, так как она все еще не замужем и вообще в этом деле совсем невинна. Назову ее Дарьей. Дарью я принимал в доме для знатных дам, не очень часто, и с ней у нас тоже как-то не очень ладилось, потому что она влюбилась сильно и я видел, что может вот-вот сорваться, наделать глупостей, ну там признаться родственникам и совсем себя погубить. Девушка она была славная и я беды для нее не хотел. Я пустил слух, что уезжаю за границу (и в самом деле собирался уехать), и что у нас с нею все кончено. Она приняла с достоинством. Однако через несколько дней приехала ко мне рано утром, и случилось то, чему я до сих пор не могу сполна найти объяснения.  
Тем самым утром в шесть утра ко мне пришел Митя. В первый раз после моего обращения на него в полицию ему хватило вдруг смелости ко мне подойти, и больше того – он притащил какой-то нелепый веник, вроде бы желтый, и когда я открыл дверь, стал мне в лицо его тыкать и лопотать мне что-то про свою неземную любовь. Это было так ужасно нелепо и так неожиданно (я был уж уверен, что отделался от него), что я почти испугался. Когда я пугаюсь, то часто начинаю смеяться, есть у меня такая странность. Я захохотал очень громко и впустил его. Зачем-то повел наверх, не знаю зачем; а там он кинулся на меня и стал меня целовать. Я всё смеялся, потому что был очень испуган и почти уверен, что вот сейчас-то он и ткнет мне нож под ребро, и хотел этого ужасно. Но Митя только целовал меня, липко и слюняво, противно очень, и я все ждал, ну когда же он начнет резать меня, и страх уходил и являлось раздражение.  
И тут вдруг раздались шаги, и я увидал на пороге Дарью. Она держала нож. Я тотчас понял, что она всё видела и всё поняла – и вот, вот от кого я дождался наконец того самого главного поцелуя, того главного любовного признания, о котором молчаливо молил каждого и каждую из них, о, клянусь, что каждого и каждую! А она одна почуяла и поняла. Клянусь, в ту коротенькую минутку я почти на самом деле полюбил ее, мою Дашеньку… Но вот ее увидал и Митя. И озверел окончательно. Он возомнил, видимо, что я разлюбил его (хотя я никогда ему не говорил, будто люблю) и променял на знатную барышню. Он кинулся на Дашу и выбил у ней нож, и вдруг принялся колотить ее, самым вульгарным образом, как мужики баб колотят. Она упала; если б я ничего не сделал, уверен, Митя очень скоро забил бы ее там до смерти. Он кричал, пена выступила у него на губах. Я схватил первое, что подвернулось мне под руку – клетчатый шотландский шарф, купленный всего неделю назад в салоне у Мюллера за восемьдесят рублей. Я накинул шарф Мите на шею и рванул его на себя, оттаскивая от Даши. Он захрипел, и на меня накатила вдруг дикая ярость. Я вообще человек не злобный, не вспыльчивый, ни к каким страстям не склонный, ни к благородным, ни к низким. Но тут я ощутил нестерпимое бешенство. Мне страшно уже надоел этот мальчишка, я досадовал на него за его настырность, но более всего – на себя самого за то, что сам его вылепил, за то, что это было мое же творение. Которое, однако же, так и не свершило того, на что я с самого начала втайне надеялся – не подняло руку с ножом на своего идола. Даша подняла, а этот не смог. За это ему полагалось от меня наказание; да и просто, в конце-то концов, сколько же можно, пора было с этой нелепостью совершенно кончать.  
Я душил его, пока он не перестал хрипеть и не осел к моим ногам; не осел даже, а как-то ссыпался. Я бросил его и шагнул к Даше. Та была побита, но не слишком, и более испугана, чем ранена. С ней, конечно, случилась истерика; я ее успокоил, оправил, потом отвел до кареты. Мне вдруг стало очень легко и радостно. Я всё смотрел на Дашу и не мог насмотреться, думая про тот ее нож и про то, как она шагнула с ним в комнату. Думаю, что глядел на нее даже ласково, как-то совсем не так, как прежде. И она это заметила. Только, боюсь, совсем ничего не поняла и не то подумала: решила, что я убил ради нее и что теперь мы с нею этим убийством повязаны. Бедная, глупая девушка, а впрочем сильная и смелая очень, восхищался тогда и впредь буду. Да и откуда она могла правду знать? Никто правды знать не может.  
Она сказала, что мне надо вернуться туда, и я, точно опомнившись, послушался. Вернулся в дом. Митя лежал на ковре недвижимо, с открытыми глазами, оскаленным ртом и искаженным лицом. Он был положительно мертв, шарф все еще был намотан на его шею. Я сел на диван, налил себе коньяку и задумался. В каторгу мне, разумеется, не хотелось. Я стал думать, как бы так обойтись без каторги, и вскоре решил, что очень даже можно обойтись. Утро было раннее и уже рассвело, так что нечего было думать о том, чтобы закончить дело сегодня же. Я позвонил прислуге и сказал, чтобы не приходила сегодня (такие приказы у меня не обсуждались и выполнялись неукоснительно), а сам пошел в спальню на первый этаж и лег спать, оставив Митю в кабинете на полу, как был.  
Это может показаться неслыханным, но я заснул и очень сладко. Проснулся к ночи, оттого что мне показалось, будто вверху в кабинете кто-то ходит. Я зажег электричество, но оно почему-то не работало, а где лежат свечи, я не знал. Тут мне стало в первый раз не по себе. Я сидел на кровати и слушал, как он ходит там наверху, и очень уверен, что именно слышал шаги; впрочем, это могла быть и галлюцинация, хотя я до сих пор не уверен. Я пошел на кухню и там все перевернул, и отыскал все-таки свечу, и со свечою пошел наверх. Сердце у меня забилось чаще, но так, самую малость. Я вошел и увидел, что Митя все так же лежит на полу в моем шарфе на шее, но как будто бы несколько в иной позе и ближе к порогу, чем я его оставлял. Немного, но мне показалось, что разница все же заметная. Я долго стоял на пороге и глядел и пытался понять, вправду ли так или мне кажется. Он мертв был определенно, но если мне не казалось, то выходило, что утром был еще жив и прополз шага два до порога, прежде чем упокоился окончательно. Не уверен до сих пор.  
Я снял с него шарф и намотал себе на шею – на улице было холодно. Потом принес с кухни холщовый мешок для муки и загрузил в него тело. До Невы от моего дома было какие-то пятьдесят шагов. Я совсем ни о чем не думал, мне было даже забавно, и если бы меня остановил тогда ночной городовой, я бы просто показал ему, что у меня в мешке. Но было уж два часа ночи и улица была пустынною. Я дотащил тело до реки и бросил в воду прямо в мешке. Потом вернулся назад и обошел весь дом со свечой, нашел тоже и подобрал нож, брошенный утром Дашей. Поскольку убийство было бескровное, то следов никаких не осталось, перевернутую мебель и упавшие со стола книги я все положил на место. Потом вернулся снова в кровать и лег спать, не снимая с себя шотландского шарфа, которым задушил Митю. Но уснуть не смог, всё лежал и слушал, как он там наверху ходит.  
Мне всё сошло с рук, разумеется. Если и нашли тело, если и было какое-то следствие, то до меня оно никак не коснулось – я никогда не бывал у Мити и у него никто не знал меня. Не думаю даже, что он хоть кому-то говорил обо мне, а если бы даже и говорил, так всё равно ведь не зная моего имени. Я еще удивился, как оно складно так всё получилось, как будто я заранее и нарочно… но ничего ведь не заранее и не нарочно. Я от него ножа хотел, а вовсе не наоборот.  
Я скоро действительно уехал за границу, вместе с Терентьевым. Тот бросил жену беременную, говорили потом, что будто бы от меня; может и от меня, один раз я действительно с нею был, на глазах у Терентьева и по его собственной просьбе – он желал проверить себя на крепость перед патриархальными предрассудками. Впрочем, к делу это не относится. Терентьев тогда всюду за мною ходил и писал за мной; я к этому времени стал как-то немного путаться, идеи мои становились все больше и больше горячечны, и все трудней мне было их внятно излагать, хотя я по-прежнему очень любил, когда меня жадно слушали. Мы поехали в Австрию, оттуда в Берлин и в Париж, и в Париже я встретил Антона Империна. Далее помню несколько смутно. По отъезде из Петербурга со мной случился не то чтобы припадок, ничего такого, но мысли стали сильнее путаться и труднее было понять, что я и где. В то же время Империн до странного внимательно слушал мою лихорадочную болтовню и вдруг уцепился за меня мёртвою хваткой. Он не первый был такой, так что сперва я сильно не обратил на него внимания. Он всё болтал про какое-то тайное общество в М-ске, на нашей с ним общей родине, и вроде как в шутку, играючи предложил мне составить устав. Я составил, кажется; не помню вполне, я говорил только, а он записывал. То же и прокламации; но это уже и совсем не помню. Помню только, что всё время тогда мерзнул сильно, хотя было лето, и все время ходил в шотландском клетчатом шарфе, купленном в Петербурге в галерее у Мюллера. Очень хороший был шарф, а впрочем, у меня было еще с полдюжины других не хуже, но именно этот я все время носил и порою спать даже в нем ложился. Мне все казалось, что он как-то пахнул сладко, уютно, а в то же время и гадостно, как пахнет в погребе, где год назад крыса в мышеловке сдохла и так лежит. И еще мне часто ночью слышались шаги наверху, даже когда я спал в одноэтажном здании, и тогда мне всё чудилось, будто кто-то встал и сверху ходит по крыше. Пару раз ходил даже проверять; никого не было.  
Я обратился в Швейцарии к одному доктору, пил пилюли, и со временем прояснилось. Империн, однако, очень настаивал, чтобы мы поехали теперь домой, в М-ск. Тут и мать стала писать, что хотела бы всё же продать нашу фабрику, потому что дела разладились и без меня никак, и еще что-то про Ольгу Павловну Сурдинову. Это имя, Ольга Павловна Сурдинова, что-то мне очень напомнило. Я очень что-то помнил про Ольгу Павловну, про шотландский шарф, про Митю и еще почему-то цветы желтые в букете, а как-то всё вместе оно в голове у меня не складывалось. Шарф свой я забыл в гостинице на станции по дороге в Россию, и не сразу заметил, что потерял его, а как заметил, так и совсем не расстроился.  
Но это было тогда, а теперь я снова всё очень помню.  
Хочу еще раз сказать, что сейчас я здоров вполне. Недавний приступ мозговой горячки, случившийся со мною в М-ске, был вызван моим столкновением с фабричными в день расстрела крестного хода, и, стало быть, вполне объясним. Оттого ещё раз настаиваю, что не наговариваю на себя и заявляю в твёрдой памяти, что растлил и убил фабричного Митю в Петербурге и выбросил тело в Неву, и требую суда и не прошу никакого снисхождения.  
М.Крестовский, 27 февраля 1904 года, М-ск Тульской губернии».  
  
Я уронил листки. Я весь дрожал. Много раз при чтении мне хотелось бросить их, бросить и послать все к черту. Максим Николаевич все время моего чтения – я читал долго, с полчаса – сидел на стуле предо мной в совершенной неподвижности, как прекрасная статуя, и я знал, что если бы подошел и тронул лицо его, то оно было бы твердым, как мрамор, но теплым же, теплым же все-таки. В эти полчаса он не шелохнулся и, кажется, не моргнул ни разу, глядя в мое лицо. Не знаю, что он там разглядел, в моем лице. Его собственное осталось недвижимым, а взгляд светел по-прежнему, но уже не так ясен, словно какая-то новая, глубокая, огромная и, главное, невыносимая мысль отобразилась в нем и просачивалась наружу.  
\- Ну, господин Г-в, и что вы скажете?  
Голос его прозвучал ужасно строго и сухо, точно он меня экзаменовал. Я поднял руку, слегка трепетавшую – не знаю зачем, ударить хотел его? Нет, не ударить. А что я хотел? Сам не знаю.  
\- Это… это не просто мерзость… это много хуже, чем мерзость. Это мерзость нелепая, жалкая и… да как же вы можете так, и человек ли вы вообще?!  
Он вздрогнул всем телом, и мутное мучение, просачивающееся в его тусклом взгляде, враз прорвалось сильней, словно кровь из раскрывшейся раны. Он подался вперед, все еще опираясь на трость и глядя на меня чуть расширенными глазами.  
\- Вы шокированы. Это я могу понять. Но клянусь вам, что здесь каждое слово правда. И хотел бы знать, что вы скажете о форме вообще и о слоге, не слишком ли путано…  
\- Прекратите! Прекратите сей же час! – вскрикнул я так, точно он влепил мне пощечину. – Что вы с собой делаете, и что вы со мною делаете? Зачем, зачем вы написали весь это ужасный вздор?!  
Он теперь не просто вздрогнул, а содрогнулся и вскочил. Трость его упала на пол. Он сдернул шляпу с головы, отбросил и взъерошил волосы надо лбом. Вскинул на меня взгляд, полный потерянности и едва ли не ужаса.  
\- Я так и боялся, – прошептал он, - так и боялся, что примите за помешанного и не поверите…  
\- О, я очень верю! Более того, я эту историю уже заранее знал не от вас. Да, да, - лихорадочно добавил я, когда он бросил на меня недоверчивый взгляд. – Ко мне уже приходила ваша «Дашенька», ваша Ольга Павловна, и рассказала все, хотя и не совсем так, но в деталях достаточно совпадений, чтоб мне не сомневаться… Нет, я знаю, что вы действительно соблазнили и убили несчастного мальчика. Вы соблазнили и уничтожили и Ольгу Павловну, и Терентьева, и Шубина, и Бог знает сколько еще невинных несчастных душ, вы, растлитель проклятый, убийца, дьявол! Но, во имя Господа Бога, если вы только в него веруете, а я знаю, что вы не веруете… Но все-таки во имя Господа Бога, зачем же вы теперь выставляете из себя такое ледяное чудовище, каким вы вовсе и не были никогда?!  
Он смотрел на меня как-то потерянно, слушал рассеянно. Моргнул пару раз, потом спросил очень тихо и словно бы сорванным голосом:  
\- Что?  
\- То, что вы слышали. Вы убийца и негодяй, о, какой же вы негодяй. Мне тошно смотреть на вас, и всякому будет тошно, кто прочитает это. И вы ли это не знаете? И не этого ли вы так жаждете? Не для того ли вы сейчас написали все это – не просто так написали, а нарочно выставляя себя такой бессердечной сволочью, какой и помыслить себе невозможно? Не для того ли, чтобы вас не просто судили и сослали на каторгу, но чтоб именем вашим пугали детей, чтоб всякий, кто услышит имя Максима Крестовского, сплюнул бы в сторону и чурался бы, точно при нем помянули дьявола?  
\- Но… но почем вы знаете, что я именно не таков? – промямлил он с кривой улыбкою, но по плеснувшемуся в его глазах страху я понял, что угадал, все угадал. О, как сильно я ненавидел его в эту минуту, ненавидел за то, что он сделал с другими и, главное. с самим собою!  
\- Знаю, потому что видел вас во время крестного хода, как вы тащили мужика из толпы и кричали им, чтобы они остановились. Вы не хотели их крови – что угодно говорите теперь про свои лихорадочные идейки и про Империна, а я знаю, что не хотели! Вы все свое состояние отдали забастовщикам – пусть из позы, пусть даже из одного каприза; о, вы великодушны от скуки очень умеете быть, так же как и жестоки от тоски. Но вы пощадили Ольгу Павловну, вы пощадили и отпустили Терентьева прежде, чем он окончательно на вас помешался, оттолкнули его, пытаясь тем самым спасти… Вы даже об Мите этом четыре года думаете непрестанно, и этот шарф, и букет, и шаги на крыше… Вы не такое чудовище, как написали тут, вы… о, вы гораздо хуже!  
\- Почему же хуже? – окончательно растерявшись, спросил Крестовский совсем жалобно. Он смотрел на меня в каком-то детском ужасе, как ребенок, увидевший наяву страшилище из своих кошмаров. Но меня уже понесло; очень уж я с ним измучился за эти месяцы, и очень уж меня поразила теперь эта его горделивая исповедь, и очень уж сильно я на него разозлился.  
\- А потому хуже, что даже в своем покаянии, в своем искуплении, которого вы так жаждете и страшитесь, вы все равно пытаетесь двигать идею! Вот-де, я, зверь Апокалипсиса во плоти, пожравший столько невинных душ, убивавший и словом и руками своими – вот он я, каюсь! Ужаснитесь же все, но и восхититесь тоже силой моего духу и моим дьявольским магнетизмом! Да куда же это годится?! Как вы смеете так беззастенчиво и высокомерно себя казнить? Таким разве должно быть истинное покаяние, такое, которое от сердца, а не от… от… черт, от идеи вашей проклятой! – закричал я уже в полный голос.  
Он взялся руками за край стола и опять сел. Я видел, что ноги его не держат. Он сгреб перед собой свои листки неловко, точно школьник, которого отругали за дурно написанное сочинение. Спросил, опустив глаза и покраснев:  
\- Неужели оно так заметно?  
\- Очень заметно! А вы еще зачем мне принесли? Чтобы я вам слог выправил! Обрекаете себя на позор, на каторгу, может и на петлю – вас же и казнить могут за такое, вы знаете? Содомия, растление, убийство – наверное же казнят. А вам только того и надо, чтобы у вас слог был и чтоб вы не выглядели смешно на своем кресте… но именно это-то ваше желание покрасоваться на кресте и ужасно смешно, и непростительно!  
\- Пощадите меня, - пробормотал он, не поднимая головы.  
\- Нет, не пощажу, Максим Николаевич. Да вы и сами ведь просите, чтобы без снисхождения. Так вот, получайте, чего просили. Вы не искупления жаждете, вы опять продвигаете "идейку", только на сей раз себя самого избрали своею жертвою. Вы опять проверяете границы, только теперь уже свои собственные, хотите узнать, как много способны выдержать. Вы даже в раскаянии своем невоздержанны и самовлюбленны до крайности! Вы неспособны упиваться плотской любовью, но раскаянием упиваетесь так же, как упивались убийством! О, Крестовский! А я ведь так восхищался вами, я вас…  
\- И вы, - криво, как-то судорожно улыбнулся он - И вы тоже, Г-в.  
\- Разумеется, и я тоже. А кто нет?  
Он ломко засмеялся, отталкивая свои листки.  
\- Кто нет? Империн, разумеется.  
Я так поразился, что на миг умолк. Но тотчас же понял, о чем он говорит.  
\- Империн любит не вас, и не ваши идеи даже, - промолвил я. – Он вообще ничего не любит, кроме собственной фанатичной амбиции. Он мир хочет сломать и ничего на обломках не строить нового, а вы – прекрасное, идеального для того орудие. Вы сами ходячее разрушение, вы смерть во плоти, Максим Николаевич. Вы в себе и свою, и чужую погибель носите, и он это в вас учуял… И именно потому… именно потому вы поддались ему, верно же, верно? Потому, что из всех людей в мире его больше всех презираете. Потому вы и покорились его подлой воле. Вы им себя наказываете. И не только за Митю, о, совсем не только за Митю, за всех, кого застрелили и кто за вас застрелился, за наших фабричных, за всё, за всё... Да делали ли за свою жизнь вы хоть что-то такое, чем бы себя не наказывали? Империн вас губит, вы это знаете и кидаетесь в бездну, потому что только и жаждете бездны и саморазрушения.  
\- Я думал, что вы глупы и понимаете мало, - прошептал он покаянно, и я нервно расхохотался.  
\- И очень правы, таков я и есть! Ничтожество, дурак и сплетник. Да только вас теперь не боюсь. Мне теперь одна дорога, в пекло за вами следом, так что ж теперь маяться?  
\- Мы с Антоном Петровичем... – сказал Крестовский, чуть помолчав. - Мы с ним… вы правы очень, я презираю его, как никого на свете. Но всё равно он больше, чем я заслуживаю. Когда теперь, по болезни моей, я лежал без сил, а он все время рядом сидел, и лопотал, лопотал и держал меня за руку... и я его бил, как давеча, а он опять хватал меня за руку и… Я не могу так больше. Слышите, я не могу так больше.  
\- Вижу, что не можете. Потому и сочинили всю эту… трагикомедию. Вы хотите бежать от Империна и не можете, для того и признание. Вы и в каторгу от него готовы сбежать, и в Сибирь, и может быть даже…  
\- Что ж осеклись? Может быть, даже к черту? – вдруг страшно усмехнулся он. – Очень может, я много об этом думал… но… не смогу. Наверное, не смогу. Я ужасный трус, Г-в.  
\- Знаю, Максим Николаевич.  
\- Разве бы только опять в горячке… - пробормотал он почти мечтательно и вдруг глубоко задумался.  
Я не прерывал его задумчивости: я выговорился и иссяк, ощущая себя дотла выжженным, и ничего на пепелище уже не осталось. Мы долго сидели молча, часы только тикали и мышь скреблась в уголке. Крестовский вдруг спросил голосом почти естественным, точно ничего вовсе не было:  
\- Так не посмотрите слог? Отказываетесь?  
\- Вы опять… - прошептал я в отчаянии, и он злобно спросил:  
\- А что же еще мне делать? Что еще мне прикажете делать в этом случае, проклятый вы психолог?  
\- Знать не знаю. Я не священник, чтоб знать, что делать убийцам и растлителям; подите к священнику. Но я бы…  
\- Что? Что – вы бы?  
\- Мне трудно судить, я не понимаю вас и совсем вас не знаю, Максим Николаевич. Вы в своем документе много налгали на себя, это я вижу точно, но насколько много и где именно, про то ведомо лишь вам одному. Но вот что бы сделал я, если бы был убийцею: я бы пошел к властям и сдался, но без документа, без любования собственной гнусностью, без самоистязания, доходящего до гордыни… Просто пройти и сдаться без позы, и всё.  
\- Как? – недоверчиво спросил он. - Так просто?  
\- Проще некуда.  
\- Но ведь… что же сказать?  
\- Что четыре года тому соблазнили и убили юношу, когда он вам надоел, и ничего более. И просить у суда сострадания.  
\- Сострадания?! – выкрикнул он в такой ужасающей злобе, что я подумал, что он вот-вот кинется и убьет и меня, как убил Митю. Но я уже видел его и не боялся его. Солнце через подзорную трубу светило ослепляющее ярко, но оказалось в то же время и отвратительно – в точности как обещал мне Антон Петрович в то роковое утро, когда я узнал о них.  
\- Да, сострадания, потому что оно всякому нужно. А ежели вы сострадание отвергаете, чтоб себя побольней казнить, то это тоже одна гордыня, а стало быть, по другому кругу опять то же самое. И лишь этот круг порвав, вы, быть может, очиститесь.  
\- Я не ищу очищения, я его не заслуживаю…  
\- Вот вы опять! Этакий вздор! Берите свои листки и убирайтесь прочь, я устал от вас! – закричал я уже в совершенном бешенстве.  
Он встал, отводя от меня взгляд. Не сразу нашел свою шляпу, надел ее и как-то попятился от меня к выходу. Я не глядел на него, мне всё казалось, что вот-вот или он меня убьет, или я сам на него с кулаками кинусь.  
\- Если вы опубликуете эти листки, вас уже от вас самого ничего не спасет, - сказал я, когда он уже выходил. – Уж лучше полезайте сразу в петлю. Так хоть никого больше за собой не утянете.  
Он посмотрел на меня через плечо из угла. Не кивнул и не бросил проклятия. Я понятия не имею, о чем он думал тогда и услышал ли хоть слово из моих диких, почти полоумных речей.  
Едва он ушел, я свалился с горячкой и проболел сам неделю, так что когда очнулся и смог вызнать новости, все уже было кончено.  
  
  
**XI. Финал**  
  
Эту хронику я пишу в марте 1905 года, ровно через год после описанных событий. Ровно год как я в последний раз видел Максима Крестовского. Многое в нашем городе переменилось за этот год, и не только в нашем. Бродит Россией темный зверь, дремучий, пробуждающийся от спячки – о, только лишь пробуждающийся, еще сонный. неповоротливый, даже ленивый вполне. Но он встал уже на четыре лапы и озирается из-под косматых бровей, ищет, что бы сожрать… и всякий – фабричный и фабрикант, чиновник и крестьянин, либерал и самый реакционный консерватор – всякий зверя по-своему тормошит и норовит ему закинуть мяса в разверстую пасть…  
Впрочем, сам не знаю теперь, что говорю; в последний год, после перенесенной сильной горячки, мне стало труднее собрать мою мысль. Побаиваюсь даже и перечитывать мою хронику, потому как совершенно не уверен, что изложил как следует все обстоятельства. Поэтому постараюсь отринуть теперь рассуждения и обратиться к одним фактам.  
Многие из прежних участников моей хроники разъехались из нашего города. Ковалевых, мужа с женою, Роднина и еще несколько других, назначенных козлами отпущения в прошлогодней смуте, отправили в каторгу. Многие из бывшего нашего кружка сами уехали, в основном за границу; некоторые переменили город, и там, я уверен, взялись опять за старое. Сам я уцелел положительно чудом и заступничеством Дениса Афанасьевича, хотя и взят теперь под надзор. В сущности, из всего нашего общества остались только я и Терентьев. Терентьева тоже долго таскали на допросы и держали в остроге, но в итоге почему-то отпустили; не знаю подробностей, я им очень не интересовался.  
Надежда Тимофеевна Крестовская продала городской дом и уехала в деревню. Ждали, что горе сломит и уничтожит ее, но она оказалась сильная женщина, не в пример сильней своего бесчинного сына. Сколько я знаю, она теперь снимает флигель у кого-то из старых помещиков и ни в чем не нуждается. Ей визитов не делают и она никому не делает тоже визитов, потому что горда до крайности. Я ее как-то раз навещал, но она не приняла.  
Ольга Павловна Сурдинова тот же год вышла замуж за Станислава Маврикиевича. Но не прожила с ним и двух месяцев, как бросила его и сбежала с каким-то заезжим полячком, кажется, офицером; а впрочем, тип был весьма сомнительный и только одно и имел достоинство, что был темноволос и бледен, чем слабо, блекло и с определенного угла напоминал слегка Максима Николаевича. С этим полячком Ольга Павловна уехала в Европу, но и с ним тоже вскоре рассталась, и насколько мне теперь известно, живет в Париже в весьма сомнительном положении. Разводу Станислав Маврикиевич ей так и не дал, но отомстил, оббегав весь город и всем рассказывая, что взял Ольгу Павловну уже не девицею и что она в брачную ночь призналась ему, что давно потеряла честь с Крестовским (оттого, собственно, я выше и счел возможным привести ее повесть, ничего не скрывая – потому что и так уже всем известно, а ей всё равно). Словом, женщина она теперь безвозвратно погибшая; как, впрочем, и всякий, у кого доставало смелости взглянуть вблизи на ясное наше солнце.  
Антон Петрович сбежал очень вовремя и, хотя имелось множество улик против него, остался вполне безнаказанным. По этой причине у нас упорно говорят теперь о его связах с тайной полицией – дескать, он с самого начала был заслан и подбивал наших либералов на бунт, а сам доносил куда следует. Я не очень этому верю. Больше того, уверен, что смуту он вносил единственно из искренней страсти и идейного помешательства. Он и теперь в Петербурге, в самом центре нынешних тревожных событий. Больше того: когда донеслась до нашего уезда весть о страшном Кровавом воскресении 9 января в Петербурге, когда расстреляли многотысячный крестный ход, идущий к царю с иконами и хоругвями – тогда-то я и содрогнулся, тогда-то и схватило мне сердце настоящим ужасом. Потому что до того всё это напомнило, даже в деталях, ту бойню, случившуюся в нашем городе (даже дата совпала, ровно год день в день!), что не могу я отделаться от мысли, что и тут приложил свои кровавые ручки Антон Петрович. И что все, случившееся у нас, было лишь чудовищной репетицией настоящего дьявольского спектакля, замысленного им еще тогда… Он многому, слишком многому научился у своего пустоцветного идола. И даже утратив идол, продолжил свой разрушительный путь по его стопам.  
А что же сам идол? Скоро после нашего последнего с ним разговора он вдруг исчез. Мать подняла полицию, падала в ноги к губернатору, обыскались – думали, повесился в лесу или утопился в озере. Я и сам, по правде, боялся этого, вспоминая мои неосторожные слова, брошенные ему в спину на прощание. Если б я знал, что вижу его тогда в последний раз… а впрочем, не сказал бы ничего другого. В меня самого тогда как будто вселился бес, сделав меня одержимым бешенством и жаждою правды, сколь бы она ни была опасна, безумна и разрушительна. О, нет ничего плохого в разрушении старого, ни вовне, ни внутри одного человека, ежели старое прогнило и отравляет все существо изнутри, с основания. Главное – чтоб было что построить на месте разрушенного.  
Максима Николаевича почитали уже пропавшим без вести; думаю, на это он и рассчитывал. И вдруг, месяца через два, он объявился внезапно в Казани – в том самом городе, куда его сослали служить после дуэли с Усельским. Там он явился в суд и сдался, признавшись в соблазнении и убийстве молодого рабочего. Слух об этом пришел к нам очень обыденно – через газету, и даже не через мою редакцию, а какую-то совсем мелкую тульскую уездную газетенку, где поместили об этом заметку на четвертой странице в углу. К этому времени в России стали твориться такие тревожные вещи, что самооговор и арест какого-то разорившегося фабриканта из уездного города никак не мог привлечь большого внимания. Тем более что и дело-то на вид было почти обычное, за исключением разве что содомии. Что, разумеется, возмутительно для нашего света, но ведь бывают дела и гораздо хуже.  
Можно было заключить вполне, что Максим Николаевич не предоставил свое заявление ни суду, ни в газеты, как собирался. Я думаю – хочу верить в это – что он уничтожил свой "документ" тотчас, как ушел от меня.  
Едва получив газету, я побежал с нею к Терентьеву, который, хоть и молча все эти месяцы, но, я знал, тоже боялся за него. Терентьева я застал дома, откинувшимся на стуле, с выроненным на пол револьвером и дырою от пули во лбу. Газета, та самая, с которой я сам к нему прибежал, лежала перед ним на столе раскрытою на четвертой странице.  
Я хотел тотчас ехать в Казань, но Денис Афанасьевич не сразу пустил меня, было очень много работы. Вырвался лишь через две недели, а к тому времени Максима Николаевича уже перевезли в Петербург, по месту преступления. Я кинулся туда, но и там ничего почти не сумел выяснить. Дело велось закрыто, журналистов не допускали. Мне удалось, однако, выяснить, что убийство, похоже, из обвинения устранят, так как нет никаких доказательств. Действительно, в указанное время нашли в Неве несколько подходящих под описание тел, но не было возможности установить с точностью, какое из них принадлежало предполагаемой жертве Крестовского. Уж больно много тел вылавливают из Невы в тех местах и в такое время года, причем большинство погибают нечаянно, свалившись с набережной по пьяни, или, что еще чаще, кончают самоубийством. Свидетелей тоже не было, как и улик; имелись зато показания петербургского светила, пользовавшего Максима Николаевича в феврале этого года, о сильнейшей мозговой горячке и очень вероятном умопомешательстве. Максим Николаевич, разумеется, мог настаивать на своём и требовать врачебного освидетельствования, но кончилось бы это скорее тем, что его признали бы недееспособным и упрятали в желтый дом. А такое наказание для него было бы слишком уж патетическим, и, думаю, он его для себя не хотел. Были, вполне может быть, и другие обстоятельства; может быть, некоторый уговор, с тем, чтобы на суде не звучало определенных великосветских имен и вообще всей истории со "скотским обществом", упомянутым Максимом Николаевичем в его документе. Но это всё мои домыслы; дело это осталось очень закрытым и мутным. Кончилось тем, что состоялся быстрый суд, на котором Крестовского обвинили не в убийстве, а только лишь в содомии, и осудили на пять лет в Сибирь, но не на каторгу, а в ссылку. Дело не имело политической окраски вовсе, потому и обошлось столь мягким приговором; возможно, что и вовсе бы оправдали, если бы он сам не настаивал на наказании. Я думаю – уверен – что мягкость приговора стала жестоким ударом для Максима Николаевича. Уверен также, что именно после приговора он вновь пережил чудовищное искушение своею гордыней и опять собирался обнародовать полное саморазоблачение. Но устоял. Он устоял и отправился в ссылку на пять лет; он, достойный петли более, чем кто бы то ни было, а по итогу наказанный лишь за мужеложство - самое безобидное из всех его преступлений. В свете, разумеется, поговорили, пошептались, покачали головами, поухмылялись скабрезно и очень ждали, когда он вернется и снова почтит всех своим блестящим обществом. Потому что без него всё было уже как-то не то, а таким людям свет очень легко прощает.  
Он тихо покаялся и наказание получил несерьёзное, без шуму и драмы – вот что стало для него по-настоящему страшным искуплением, тем самым, которого он и искал. Так я это вижу.  
Я ожидал и боялся, что, когда всё это станет известным, Антон Петрович бросит свои дела в Петербурге и поедет за Крестовским в Сибирь, как жена декабриста. Но Антон Петрович был вовсе не женою декабриста, несмотря на их отношения – он был сам декабрист и готов был следовать за своим кумиром на край света только затем лишь, чтобы вместе с ним крушить и ломать. Искуплять и каяться он не собирался вовсе, хоть с кумиром, хоть без него; думаю даже, что решение Крестовского нанесло удар по обожанию его Антоном Петровичем. Думаю, что он был разочарован и разлюбил – то есть разуверился в своем божестве и отрекся от него. Как знать, может, теперь в Петербурге он нашел себе уже и нового идола, более податливого и благодарного, а главное – не склонного к угрызениям совести. Страшно мне думать о том, но что я могу тут поделать? Ничего не могу, и никогда не мог.  
Весь суд над Максимом Николаевичем начался и закончился прошлым летом, этапировали его в ссылку в начале сентября. Я сразу же стал ему писать (переписка ему не была воспрещена), и в первом же письме изложил, кажется, излишне восторженное одобрение его поступка. На это письмо он мне не ответил. Я написал еще четыре письма, всякий раз стараясь быть более сдержанным, но ловя себя на том, что, напротив, всякий раз становлюсь исступлённее. Он всё не отвечал мне. Я не могу знать, просто не хочет ли он иметь со мною любые сношения, или ответные письма его не проходят цензуру; а может быть, он опять заболел и умер в первые же недели ссылки, окончательно сраженный тем, что не сумел даже понести той расплаты, которой для себя требовал. О, я очень представляю, как унижен он был снисхождением, которого так ужасно не хотел и не просил… но это опять мои домыслы. Разве можно понять душу человеческую, а в особенности такую темную и мутную душу, как у Максима Николаевича Крестовского? Если кто и может, то я не могу.  
Однако же и забыть его не могу. Я не стреляюсь, как Терентьев, не кидаюсь в разврат, как Ольга Павловна, не тащу в мир его кровавое наследие, как Антон Петрович. Я лишь сижу и пишу мою хронику, не назначенную ни для печати, ни для обнародования. Для чего пишу? Для того ли, что это как будто мое последнее, неотправленное к нему письмо? Дописываю эти строки, сидя на вокзальной станции в ожидании поезда: еду в Тулу, оттуда в Екатеринбург и в Томск. От Томска в сотне верст – деревня в Кузнецком уезде, где поселяют ссыльных и где ему предписано проживание еще на четыре с половиною года, если он жив. О, я только знать хочу, что он жив, а если нет – то встать над могилой с нумером, помолиться за его неспокойную душу, хотя в Бога ни он, ни я никогда не верили. А если он жив… не имею ни малейшего представления, что будет тогда со мною и с ним. Знаю только, что есть люди, как бездны, точно по Ницше: раз в них заглянешь, и они уж никогда не перестанут вглядываться в тебя.  
Что ж, вот и гудок моего поезда к отправлению; еду.  
Писано Андреем Г-вым 3 марта 1905 года на станции М-ск Тульской губернии.


End file.
